<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Son of Witches by RabidSquid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385373">Son of Witches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidSquid/pseuds/RabidSquid'>RabidSquid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80's Music, Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bikers, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cars, Child Abuse, Childhood, Classic Cars, Dire Straits (Band) - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extended Families, F/F, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family History, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gay, Ghosts, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Historical, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Music, Johnny Cash - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Mental Health Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Music, No Lesbians Die, Not Beta Read, Old Norse, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Queen (Band) References, Queer Families, Slice of Life, True Love, Unconventional Families, Useless Lesbians, Witchcraft, Witches, World War I, World War II, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidSquid/pseuds/RabidSquid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylva came from a wretched den of evil and wants to put her demonic heritage behind her. Sabrina has spent her life helping others and has trouble knowing when to ask others for help. But both agree that they're not parent-material, deciding to wait a few years before looking for a child.</p><p>But when a boy is burnt and left for dead in the forest, they're the best qualified to be the family he needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sabrina Raven/Sylvaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Gold River Canada,</strong><br/>
<strong> Oct 21st 1998</strong><br/>
 The Canadian autumn was nearing its close, the golden-orange leaves all but gone from the trees and ground while grass dried to brown plains, flecks of ivory scattered atop the earth. The apple tree that hung over the emptied garden was bare of its fruit, the small patches of cornstalks and bushes of raspberries harvested for the cold that was to come.</p><p> "Just finished the stock take hun, looks like we've got a bit of a cabbage surplus." A woman with silver hair announced as she exited the cellar in the cabin that stood next to the harvested garden. She appeared to be in her 20's, yet her scarlet irises suggested there was more to her. "You want to send it over to the Hawkins?"</p><p> A blonde woman was in the kitchen, diced potatoes and red meat strewn across her cutting board. "Yes, but we'll get to that tomorrow. It's getting a little late Sylva." Her hair was in a messy bun while she seemed to be around Sylvaria's age, her hands busy with adding the meat and spuds into the pot on the stove.</p><p> "They are in spitting distance Sab." Sylvaria commented as she threw a pair of logs into the fireplace, the roaring flames licking at the dried bark.</p><p> "It's getting cold, it's getting dark, and I'm working on dinner." Sabrina replied. Her purple sweater's sleeves were rolled up, the blonde keeping close to the heat from the blue flames of the stove. Stirring the various chunks of meat and vegetables, Sabrina nearly dropped the wooden spoon in her hand as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.</p><p> "And you're in the mood for something special, aren't you hun?" Sylvaria whispered into Sabrina's ear, the silver-haired woman leaning down a bit to rest her chin on the blonde's shoulder.</p><p> Quivering, Sabrina's free hand rested atop Sylvaria's. "Yes, but after supper babe."</p><p> Sylvaria giggled as she kissed Sabrina's cheek. "This is your father's recipe, isn't it?"</p><p> "Frontier cuisine he likes to call it." Sabrina replied, her cheeks dusted with red. "Each pot lasts a few days and it takes only a bowl to be filling."</p><p> Sylvaria smiled as she felt Sabrina's hand squeeze hers. "You're cooking tastes much better then what I used to live on."</p><p> "Got tired of the nymphomania meal plan?" Sabrina smirked.</p><p> "Funny, I don't recall you complaining about that last night, the night before, night before that one..."</p><p> "Okay, okay, I get it." Sabrina placed the lid onto the pot, but she didn't move from her spot. She remained still, Sylvaria holding her from behind. "...babe?"</p><p> "Yeah?"</p><p> "Do you....do you ever want to have a child?"</p><p> Sabrina's grip on Sylvaria's hands tightened as Sylvaria squeezed the blonde. "...in a few years, we're barely into our 20's. I don't think I'm ready for parenthood. I'm still getting to grips on being human, remember?"</p><p> "I know, it's just..." Sabrina craned her neck. "I see Tracy and Sparky with their kids and I just wish I had one to call my own."</p><p> Sabrina felt her lover's lips press against the top of her head. "I'd like to have a child too, just not yet. I don't want to look after a small one when I barely know how to look after myself."</p><p> The blonde leaned back into the comforting embrace, silver locks running alongside golden hair. Fingers laced together as their bodies pressed closer together. The blonde heard the steady thrumming of her lover's heartbeat, a rythm of life.</p><p> "Who'd you think would be a better mommy anyways?" Sylvaria asked, her thumb gently running across Sabrina's stomach.</p><p> "Me." Sabrina answered with steely conviction. "I know how to take care of myself."</p><p> Chuckling, Sylvaria pecked the top of Sabrina's head again. "Shut up."</p><p> Turning around in Sylvaria's embrace, Sabrina's pale blue eyes could look into the twin crimson eyes of her lover. "Make me." The blonde's lips curled upwards as Sylvaria's pressed against hers.</p><p> When they parted from their kiss, Sylvaria licked her lips. "I'm looking forward to dessert."</p><p> Hearing the pot's lid clatter, Sabrina gently freed herself from Sylvaria's hug. "Okay, I really need to keep an eye on this before we burn it." Stirring the stew around, Sabrina nodded towards the living room. "Can you please get everything ready for supper?"</p><p> "Of course hun." Sylvaria gave a love tap to Sabrina's backside before she approached the cabinets and silverware drawer.</p><p> Much later into the night and the pot was simmering quietly on the stove, the two ladies lounging on the couch that stood in front of the gentle heat of the fireplace. Sylvaria had her back against the couch's cushions, Sabrina lying atop her, the silver-haired woman's arms around her girlfriend.</p><p> "If I recall, it takes...an hour to simmer?" Sylvaria's thumb gently caressed the woman she held.</p><p> "Hour and a half." Sabrina corrected, her index finger tapping against Sylvaria's hand.</p><p> "So, what's on your mind?" The silver-haired woman asked.</p><p> A few beats passed before Sabrina spoke again. "Do you think I should lose some weight?" Her arctic eyes were focused on her stomach.</p><p> Sylvaria's chin rested atop Sabrina's head, her scarlet eyes examining her girlfriend's figure. The blonde had a chunkier build, but Sylvaria did find that it accentuated her hips and chest quite well. "Hand on my heart, you've got a killer body already hun." She could feel the heat in Sabrina's cheeks. "And while it wouldn't be bad to lose weight, you don't need to if you don't want to."</p><p> Sabrina went quiet at that and while her face refused to show it, Sylvaria felt the encroaching panic at the back of her mind. She was asked a loaded question, now she had to hope that she didn't shoot herself in the foot. And frankly, she knew that some humans took that phrase a bit too literally.</p><p> Sabrina rolled over so that she could look at Sylvaria's face. Her body complemented Sylvaria's perfectly, their contours practically locking together. "If you were trying to get into my pants, you would've just said no." She leaned closer to kiss Sylvaria's lips. "But you're trying to get into my heart."</p><p> Smiling, Sylvaria gave her lover a squeeze. "How could I lie to the perfect woman?"</p><p> "Speak for yourself, most girls get surgery to look half as hot as you." Sabrina leaned her head down to kiss Sylvaria's neck. "I mean you're tall, got curves in all the right places, have a beautiful face..."</p><p> "Are you trying to get into my pants now?" Sylvaria smirked.</p><p> "Maybe..." Sabrina teased.</p><p> The two remained in each other's intimate company until supper was ready which was eaten rather quickly. Hours later, the leftovers were put away in the fridge and dishes were cleaned and put away. Sabrina was putting the last bowl away when she felt Sylvaria's hips pressing against her own behind her.</p><p> "I had an idea for dessert." Sylvaria salaciously remarked. "It's good for burning calories too."</p><p> "Sounds interesting..." Sabrina licked her lips.</p><p>     </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> Sylvaria looked at the beautiful woman that was nuzzling her chest as she slept. Despite the fireplace dying down to embers and the cold outside, the two were nice and warm under the thick duvet. Even though they wore nothing underneath the covers, they were warm</p><p> Running a hand through Sabrina's golden locks, Sylvaria could see the mark that was burnt into her left hand. It had begun to heal over, but the skin was still blistered and seared. It had only began to heal when the ties to her old life were severed.</p><p> And it was the Witch in her arms that she owed that to.</p><p> She kissed Sabrina's forehead as her arms wrapped themselves around her. She loved the witch in her arms so much.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bear in mind that while I've researcher Witchery, I am NOT an expert on the matter. Any critiques from actual practitioners is welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Nov 1st, 1998</strong><br/> Arranging the scarlet and orange candles atop the violet and black cloth, Sabrina hummed a quiet tune. Once the candles were ignited and in place, the witch placed one of the harvest apples next to the bowl of dried leaves and pinecones. "Lunch is almost finished hun." Sylvaria's voice called out.</p><p> Dusting her hands off, Sabrina entered the kitchen to grab one of the awaiting sandwiches. "We're reconvening later, I'm not sure how long I'll be out for."</p><p> "Well it is a big day." The half-demoness replied. "Take all the time you need."</p><p> Finishing her first sandwich, blue eyes stared into scarlet. "Do you want to come? The others--"</p><p> "Aren't particularly fond of my kind." Sylvaria finished. "Not that I'm surprised."</p><p> Clucking her tongue, Sabrina's tone hardened. "You're not completely Infernal, there's still the other half of you to consider."</p><p> "And that part of me is only a couple years old compared to the 24 years I've been around." Crimson eyes narrowed. "Trust me hun, there's no place for what I've done in your Sabbats."</p><p> Tense silence followed, Sabrina's index finger tapping against the counter. "...alright. I'll see you later then."</p><p> Silently watching the blonde exit the cabin, Sylvaria sighed.She understood why these days were important, but she was adamant on her past. Finishing her lunch, the silver-haired woman wiped away the crumbs on the counter before flopping into the couch. She felt the ambient chill that bit into her bones, heralding the coming visitors she was expecting.</p><p> Glancing at the flickering candles on the altar, crimson eyes could not look away. While not as knowledgable on the matter, Sylvaria could see that it was incomplete. Minutes ticked by as she stared at the ceilings, memories drifting in and out.</p><p> "....screw it."</p><p> Getting back to her feet, Sylvaria headed into the bedroom. Lying on the floor, she stretched an arm underneath the queen-sized bed to pull a large wooden case. Opening the night stand on the right side of the bed, the half-demoness retrieved the key inside. Sliding it into the lock, Sylvaria was incredibly careful as she retrieved the broken knife, medicine bag, cracked glasses, and old thigh bone from the case.</p><p> "Let's get you ready buddy." Taking the two items to the altar, Sylvaria placed the items in front of the candles. Kneeling in front of the altar, the half-demoness opened it to retrieve one of the whiskey tumblers inside and placed it next to the bone.</p><p> Heading to the kitchen, Sylvaria opened a cupboard and pulled out the scotch bottle inside. Returning to the altar, she popped the cork open to pour a measure of liquor into the glass. "Here's to all of you."</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun was beginning to set as Sabrina made her way back to the cabin, the evening sky painted with oranges and violets. Feeling the welcoming chill, the blonde fondly inhaled the autumn air before opening the cabin door. While Sylvaria at work behind the stove was expected, what was not was the completed altar. It was enough to make her pause and blink.</p><p> Turning off the stove, Sylvaria ran a hand through her silver locks. "I uh...noticed it wasn't finished."</p><p> It took a moment for those arctic eyes to look away from the altar and into those crimson pools. "Why?"</p><p> The half-demoness swallowed. "I...I may not partake in your Sabbats and stuff, but I know it's important to you."</p><p> Looking between Sylvaria and the altar a few times, Sabrina wrapped her arms around the half-demoness and pressed their lips together. "Thank you Sylva."</p><p> The two women placed their chairs in front of the altar, the scotch bottle between them. Taking the whiskey, Sabrina poured herself a glass. "I'll be trying to commune with them after supper. Would you like to join me?"</p><p> "I think they may need some time getting used to the idea of their great-grandaughter being with a Succubus." The silver-haired woman chuckled as she leafed through a photo album. Carefully sliding a grainy photo of a family of 4, she placed it atop the altar as well.</p><p> With the photo set, Sabrina cleared her throat. "The veil between our worlds grow thin. We call out to you on this night, all who came before us."</p><p> Several of the candles flickered.</p><p> "We honor you all tonight, spirits of all who passed on." Sabrina continued. "We invite you to join us for tonight."</p><p> Wood creaked, the faintest frost lining the altar.</p><p> "We call out to all of you; Ravens, Erichsens, Aslovs, and Okanese." The witch clinked her glass with the one on the altar. "Not all of you are our blood, but all of you are remembered."</p><p> Glancing at the glass that was on the altar, Sylvaria saw the reflection of the giant of a man, his beard braided. She saw a shadow cast on the wall of another man wearing a spiked helmet, the shadow standing at attention. A quiet song was hummed from somewhere, Sylvaria finding it similar to the Cowichan songs she heard before.</p><p> While others would've recoiled in fear, both women smiled. Sabrina always loved Samhain, she loved meeting the people her parents told her about.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Nov 12th, 1998</strong><br/> Winter was practically a by-word for Canada and the western coast of Vancouver Island was no exception. In the Redwoods, the flecks of frost became fields of white. Snowflakes fell from the grey skies, burying the circle of cabins in ivory while smoke trickled out of chimneys nonstop.</p><p> Sylvaria's nose twitched. Her eyes had a dull crimson glow as she whipped her head to look outside the window. She saw nothing but miles of forest buried in snow, nothing unusual. Despite the seeming calm, Sylvaria's hands gnarled into fists as she stared unblinkingly into the forest.</p><p> The front door swung open and promptly closed, Sabrina sporting a heavy oilskin duster and knit mittens. "Finally, proper snow!" Peeling off her coat and mitts, Sabrina looked up at Sylvaria. The blonde's hair was down to better cover her ears in the icy grip of winter. "Could you please put the kettle on babe?"</p><p> Oddly, Sylvaria didn't even so much as turn her head. Her gaze was set on the winter forest.</p><p> Kicking her cowboy boots off, Sabrina carefully approached Sylvaria. Once she was close, Sylvaria's left hand reached for Sabrina's despite the silver-haired woman's stare out the window refusing to break. Their fingers entwined, Sabrina's thumb gently brushing the burnt and scarred skin on the back of Sylvaria's hand.</p><p> Blinking a few times, Sylvaria finally looked away from the window. "Are you okay Sylvaria?" Sabrina gently cupped her lover's face.</p><p> Blue stared into red. One reflected worry, the other glimmered with fear.</p><p> Sylvaria's hand rose to take Sabrina's in her own. "I...I thought I smelled something out there. Stunk of demons." Closing her eyes, Sylvaria rested her head on Sabrina's shoulder, her breathing uneven.</p><p> Sabrina looked out the window, her grip on Sylvaria tightening. "Something in that direction?"</p><p> "Yeah." Sylvaria inhaled Sabrina's scent. The blonde smelled of lilies and apples, an aroma that calmed her breathing.</p><p> "There's a forest fire out that way." Sabrina began. "According to Sparky's radio, it flared up earlier today."</p><p> "Is it heading this way?" Hints of panic laced Sylvaria's tone.</p><p> "Fortunetely no." Sabrina reassured her. "Given how cold it is, it's expected to die out by tomorrow."</p><p> Sighing in relief, Sylvaria clung tighter to Sabrina. The blonde returned the embrace, her hands running through her lover's long silver locks. "That smell...you think a demon has something to do with the fire?"</p><p> "I'm... I'm certain of it." Sylvaria felt a prickling sensation on her left hand, her eyes shut tight. It was bringing back too many memories...</p><p> "It's okay Sylvaria, I'm here..." Sabrina's thumbs gently caressed her lover's back, the blonde burying her face into the crook of Sylvaria's neck.</p><p> There was tremor in Sylvaria's knees, her voice dropping to a hoarse whisper. "Please don't go."</p><p> "I never will." Sabrina could feel Sylvaria becoming heavier in her arms, the blonde leading her to the couch.</p><p> Sylvaria's legs finally gave out and she collapsed onto the couch, Sabrina remaining tightly in her arms. The blonde was on top of her, Sylvaria's grip unyielding. Sabrina could feel her cheeks becoming wet, a quiet whimper escaping Sylvaria's lips.</p><p> "It's okay, you're okay..." Sabrina reassured the love of her life. She tenderly kissed Sylvaria, the silver-haired woman shaking.</p><p> Neither knew how long it took before Sylvaria finally calmed down, her grip on Sabrina loosening to a gentle cuddle. Their legs were tangled together, Sylvaria's lips kissing Sabrina's neck before the blonde pressed her forehead and nose against Sylvaria's.</p><p> "Bad memories?" Sabrina gently asked.</p><p> Sylvaria only nodded, her eyes still wet.</p><p> "Let them lie Sylvaria." Sabrina's tone was tender and soft. "You're not a demoness anymore."</p><p> Sylvaria sniffled. "I'm not human though...I'm stuck in between."</p><p> "You're free." Sabrina reassured her, a kiss to the lips reinforcing it. "Free to live the life you choose rather then the one they dealt."</p><p> One of Sylvaria's hands became tangled in Sabrina's golden hair. "I love you, so, so much."</p><p> "I love you too." Sabrina whispered as she pressed her lips to Sylvaria's.</p><p> Time ticked by as they held onto each other, Sabrina's head lying on her girlfriend's chest. She could hear the rapid heartbeat slowing to a calming pace, the blonde tracing circles on Sylvaria's arm. "I'm just going to put the kettle on, but I'll be right back, okay?"</p><p> A shiver ran through Sylvaria before releasing her lover. There was a metallic clatter from the kitchen as Sabrina opened the kettle and ducked outside. When she returned, snow was poking from the open kettle as she placed it on the stove. Sylvaria sat up on the couch, her palms clutching to her trembling elbows.</p><p> She felt soft hands slide against hers, Sylvaria slightly wincing as she felt a carress along the burns across the back of her left hand. "It was 8 months since the last time." Sabrina softly commented. "You're doing much better."</p><p> Sylvaria raised her lover's hand to kiss it. "...there was something I wanted to ask from you."</p><p> "Anything." Both of Sabrina's hands wrapped themselves around Sylvaria's.</p><p> "When the flames die down, I want to head out to where the fire was." Sylvaria began. Her voice was steady, but her scarlet eyes reflected fear.</p><p> Sabrina squeezed her lover's hands. "Are you sure?" Her tone reflected worry rather then sounding condescending.</p><p> Nodding, Sylvaria scooted closer to Sabrina. "I...I can't let myself be afraid of what's behind me anymore."</p><p> Pressing her forehead against Sylvaria's, Sabrina smiled. "I'll go with you babe."</p><p> With a watery smile, Sylvaria pressed her lips against Sabrina's. "What did I do to get to be with such a loving and beautiful woman like you?"</p><p> "You gave your heart to someone else." Sabrina replied.</p><p> They kissed each other several times, each one longer then the last. There was a whistling from the kettle, Sabrina rising to her feet to get a white teapot out and filled it with boiling water and tea leaves. "Would you like a cup babe?"</p><p> "No thanks hun." Sylvaria had gotten to her feet, her purple socks making a 'tsssk' sound on the wooden floorboards. Opening the fridge, the half-demoness produced the pot of last night's stew and placed it on the stove.</p><p> After their supper, the two ladies banked the fireplace before retiring to their bed. The two changed into their pajamas, Sabrina wearing grey trackpants and a blue tanktop while Sylvaria sported an oversized black T-shirt and shorts.</p><p> "Hun?" Sylvaria sounded eerily timid as she pulled back the blankets back on the left side of the bed.</p><p> "Yeah?" Sabrina replied as she settled herself next to the silver-haired woman.</p><p> "...can you be the big spoon tonight?" Sylvaria was curled up tightly, her arms wrapped around herself.</p><p> Smiling, Sabrina's body wrapped around Sylvaria's. The blonde's hands clasped around Sylvaria's, her hips pressed against the half-demoness'. "You're so warm."</p><p> "Heh, thanks hun." Sylvaria snuggled closer to her lover.</p><p> Sabrina squeezed her girlfriend. She could smell the aroma of roses and dirt from Sylvaria, she could feel the scars and burns on the back of Sylvaria's hand. There was a faint tremor in the silver-haired woman's arm as her toes curled up, Sabrina kissing Sylvaria's neck.</p><p> "You're okay babe..." Sabrina sleepily remarked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Nov 13th 1998</strong><br/> Sabrina picked her way through the ashen snow, grey cinders scattered across the white snow. Smoke trailed across the sky from charred stumps, the forest fire from last night long-dead. The blonde padded behind Sylvaria, the half-demoness ploughing through the knee-deep snow.</p><p> "What kind of demon could do this?" Sabrina asked before rubbing her hands to keep them warm, her rifle resting in the crook of her elbow. She could feel the air shift around her, something amiss.</p><p> "I aim to find out." Sylvaria replied as she blazed a path forwards. Unlike Sabrina, Sylvaria sported only a long-sleeve shirt, leather jacket, and jeans with boots. A hunting knife dangled from her belt, her scarlet eyes eerily glowing.</p><p> The two women ventured further into the snowy forest, the flames reduced to nothing but ashen logs and charcoal. They had even stopped steaming, the last of the smoke little more then a distant aroma. Despite the dying embers, Sylvaria's sinuses felt that all-too familiar acridic reek picking at her nose.</p><p> "It's getting dark." Sabrina remarked. "We can head back now and continue looking around tomorrow."</p><p> Sylvaria was frozen on the spot, only her long silver hair moving with the gentle winter breeze.</p><p> "Sylvaria?" Sabrina asked.</p><p> Sylvaria pointed to a charred stump right ahead, her eyes resembling a snake's. "There's someone there."</p><p> Sabrina instinctively edged behind Silvaria as she raised her gun, the silver-haired woman unclipping the hunting knife from her belt. Treading lightly through the snow, Sylvaria's knees bent as she raised the knife into a fighting stance. Her body remained rigid while her breath had the slightest tremor as she rounded the stump, ready for anything.</p><p> An unconcious young boy no older then seven was lying against the stump, burns all over his body and his clothes were ragged and singed.</p><p> "Is...is he alright?" Sabrina asked as she knelt closer to examine him, the rifle aimed for the sky.</p><p> Sylvaria stopped her from getting closer. "He reeks of demons." Stooping onto one knee, Sylvaria looked over the boy with her scarlet eyes. "There's something unusual about his aura..."</p><p> "What sort of unusual?"</p><p> Sylvaria's hand trembled as she held a splayed palm over his forehead. She could sense a soul within, one that was stained with demonic ichor. "He's not Possessed, but he's been afflicted by a demon. Probably a Hex."</p><p> Sabrina pulled her duster off and held it out for Sylvaria. "Get this around him, we need to get him inside now."</p><p> Wrapping the coat around the boy, Sylvaria felt the various runes and symbols inked into the duster dull the vile reek from him. Lifting the boy into her arms, the silver-haired woman's skin crawled as she carried him back to their cabin.</p><p> The two made their way back through the snowy scrub, the women reaching their cabin by the time the evening sun sunk behind the horizon. Putting the boy on the living room couch, Sabrina was about to get the fireplace going again before she saw Sylvaria collapse onto her knees.</p><p> "Sylvaria?" Sabrina hurriedly knelt in front of her lover and cupped her face, blue eyes wide with fear that mirrored the panic in the red eyes across from them.</p><p> Sylvaria desperately clung to Sabrina, her body shaking. "He...he stinks of them...he reeks of them...it's choking me..."</p><p> "You're okay, you won't be going back..." Sabrina reassured her.</p><p> Sniffling, Sylvaria began to edge towards their room. "I'll...I'll be okay, I just need to get away..."</p><p> Sabrina bit her lip for a moment before she kissed Sylvaria's. "I'll be with you soon."</p><p> Sylvaria scampered into the room as Sabrina reignited the fireplace, heat flowing through the cabin. Opening a trapdoor in the living room, Sabrina produced a small leatherbound book. Fishing a pair of reading glasses from her pocket, the blonde began leafing through the aged and worn pages. Latin words were inked into the yellowed paper, sketches of various herbs and symbols here and there on the pages.</p><p> "Ah, here we are." Sabrina softly commented. Her fingers ghosted over the mystic mark in her book, the Witch looking up to examine the burnt-out eye the boy had.</p><p> Retrieving a bush knife and the worn sleeve to a leather jacket from a box reading 'SCRAPS', Sabrina began to cut a near-triangular shape out of the leather and punched two hole into it with the tip of her knife. Producing an old bootlace, she then wove it through the holes and tied the two ends together into a loop.</p><p> Placing the eye patch next to her book, Sabrina rummaged through a drawer in the kitchen to find her inkwell and a quill pen. Constantly looking from the drawing in the book to the eye patch, she carefully copied the mark onto the eye patch, all the while she constantly whispered in Latin. Once the symbol was inked into the leather and dried, the blonde approached the burnt and scarred boy.</p><p> Carefully placing the eye patch over his socket with the mark on the inside of the patch, Sabrina felt no searing pinpricks in her fingers. Releasing the breath she had been holding, Sabrina gently raised the boy's head to properly secure the eye patch on his head. Once it was in place, she gingerly laid his head back down and took time to properly look him over.</p><p> The long-sleeve shirt and jeans he wore were ragged and torn, revealing the jagged scars and burnt pale skin underneath. A few tears in his shirt revealed the faint lines in his chest, his ribs visible while his abnormally bony hands clutched at the black oilskin duster he wore as a blanket.</p><p> "What happened to you?" Sabrina murmured as she tucked the boy in.</p><p> He broke into a coughing fit, a twisted gash running from his forehead across his nose and lips before ending at the edge of his jaw contorting with each cough. When it subsided, he still didn't wake.</p><p> Sabrina fought back the urge to brush his long and mangy black hair back. Rising to her feet, she pushed the door to her and Sylvaria's room open to see her lover sitting on the edge of the bed, her head hung low.</p><p> "...I didn't keep it together." Sylvaria remarked in a trembling voice.</p><p> "You still went out there." Sabrina countered.</p><p> "But-"</p><p> "But nothing." Sabrina knelt in front of Sylvaria, her hands cupping the silver-haired woman's face. "When we first got together, you never would've gone out there. You wouldn't have been willing to step out of the house. You wouldn't have carried a Hexed boy through a snowstorm then, but you did all those things now."</p><p> Pulling Sylvaria's head closer, Sabrina's lips captured the half-demoness' in one of the deepest kisses they ever shared. "I really am proud of you babe."</p><p> Sylvaria was still for a moment before her arms wrapped around Sabrina. "Thank you Sabrina." Her voice sounded stronger then before.</p><p> "Anything for you my love."</p><p> The two held onto each other before parting, Sylvaria speaking. "There's something about the boy's Aura, an anomaly of some sort."</p><p> "How so?"</p><p> "He's not only Hexed..." Sylvaria swallowed. "...he's got Fire in him."</p><p> Sabrina's face turned a paler shade. "That's...that's not possible."</p><p> "I saw it clear as day." Sylvaria pressed. "It'd explain the forest fire, a demon Hexed him and he lost control." Panic soon twisted the silver-haired woman's face. "Did you Restrain him?!"</p><p> "I did." Sabrina reassured her lover. "I made him an eye patch with a Restrict Mark. It will numb his Hex and it should also prevent him from directly conjuring fire along with restraining his power."</p><p> Breathing a sigh of relief, Sylvaria lifted Sabrina onto their bed. The silver-haired woman lied on her back with the blonde's head resting on her chest. "...what do we do with him?"</p><p> "We see what he's like when he wakes up." Sabrina answered, her eyelids drooping as she listened to the steady beating of Sylvaria's heart.</p><p> "After that?" Sylvaria quietly asked. When there was no answer, she looked up to see Sabrina asleep. Smiling, Sylvaria planted a kiss on her lover's forehead before settling herself for the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>November 14th, 1998</strong><br/> It was a well-known fact that Canada is a chilly country. Whenever it was winter, the chill became freezing cold. While every Canadian is used to being cold for a third of the year, sudden warmth where there shouldn't be any can still find its way.</p><p> Normally in the winter months, the heavy duvet and Sylvaria's body kept Sabrina warm at night. On this night though, there was a sharp rise in temperature, the witch clawing out of her sleep. Cracking her eyes open, she was met with the sight of Sylvaria's sleeping face, the half-demoness gently snoring. Scanning their room, Sabrina noticed that they were not underneath the covers and had parted in their sleep, a small gap between them on the bed, but she was still warm. However, the heat wasn't what jolted her out of her fatigue.</p><p> What made her eyes widen though was that the boy from the forest was curled up between them.</p><p> For the next few moments, all Sabrina could do was stare. He'd been so still that only his faint breaths made it evident that he was still alive. And now he was here, curled up in a ball between the witch and the half-demoness.</p><p> Leaning over the boy, Sabrina shook Sylvaria until the silver-haired woman woke up. "Eh? Whuzzit?" The taller woman's hair was unkempt.</p><p> "Remember the boy we found?" Sabrina whispered while pointing to the person in question.</p><p> Sylvaria was jolted awake. "What's he doing here?!" she yelped in a quiet voice.</p><p> Sabrina shrugged helplessly. "Maybe he's cold too?"</p><p> The boy gently moaned as he nestled closer to Sylvaria, the silver-haired woman doing her best to refrain from recoiling. The gesture did not escape Sabrina's notice, the witch raising an eyebrow.</p><p> "...I don't have a lot of experience with children." Sylvaria stated.</p><p> Sabrina released her golden hair from its bun, the blonde wrestling with the tangled-up hairtie for a few moments. It was then she realized that her and Sylvaria were still in their day clothes. "Let me..." She gently wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him closer to her.</p><p> Sylvaria watched her lover snuggle the boy as she lied back down. "Wow, he's actually really toasty..." Sabrina commented.</p><p> The half-demoness couldn't find any words to say as she watched Sabrina fall asleep with a child in her arms. Part of her wanted to reach out and hold the two close for as long as she could, but something else made her keep her arms curled around herself.</p><p> She didn't want to have children because she never deserved them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> By the time the morning sun had risen, Sylvaria had yet to so much as blink. Despite keeping her eyes open all night, they were not bloodshot or appeared any different then before. Seated upright with her back leaning against the headboard, Sylvaria's gaze was settled on the sight of her girlfriend cuddling the scarred and burnt boy, both of them asleep.</p><p> Watching the two sleep, Sylvaria felt a twinge in her heart. Much as she wanted to join them, the half-demoness couldn't stand to come near them. Her blood may have been red, but she knew that that the foul ichor in her veins was as far from human as one could get.</p><p> She didn't deserve innocence.</p><p> Sabrina began to stir, the blonde's eyes cracking open. She saw a mess of black mangy hair and the profile of a scarred boy with burns across his face, the blonde releasing him from her embrace. "Morning babe." She tiredly began.</p><p> "Did you sleep well?" Sylvaria eyed the two.</p><p> "This kid's pretty much a furnace, been the warmest winter night I've ever had." Sabrina began to sit up, her mouth wide open as she yawned. "I could really go for a bath..."</p><p> Normally Sylvaria would be up for sharing the tub with her girlfriend, but they were not under normal circumstances. "I'll go first, you take over looking after the little guy." Sabrina continued.</p><p> Sylvaria's toes curled up, her crimson eyes widening by a fraction. "I...I don't know hun..."</p><p> "I trust you babe." Sabrina leaned forwards to kiss her lover. "I know you will take care of him."</p><p> Sylvaria recoiled a bit as Sabrina nudged the boy closer to her, but she still wrapped an arm around the child. The blonde got to her feet and headed for their dresser, Sabrina choosing a grey knit sweater and lounge pants before heading out of the room.</p><p> Outside the room Sylvaria could hear the clinking of metal and flowing of water, but her thoughts remained on the boy curled up at her side. Her embrace was softer then usual, the silver-haired woman holding the boy with more care and tenderness then when she held Sabrina.</p><p> A quiet groan escaped the boy's lips as his good eye fluttered open, Sylvaria's breathing stopping. Yawning, he began to sit up. Looking around, his brown eye settled on Sylvaria, the boy curling into himself under the red-eyed woman's visage.</p><p> "...are you okay?" Sylvaria asked quietly.</p><p> The boy seemed to be braced for a hit, but he still nodded.</p><p> Frowning at how he withdrew into himself, Sylvaria realized how much she hated seeing the boy like this. She hated seeing him so scared. The silver-haired woman lifted the boy onto her lap and she just held him, her arms hugging the trembling boy.</p><p> The boy was stiff at first. He didn't return the hug, but his shaking subsided. He began to relax in Sylvaria's arms, the boy snuggling closer to her while Sylvaria's hands caressed his long mangy black hair. He was dusted with ashes and stunk of blood and smoke, his skin was burnt and cut. Yet for the grisly work that had been wrought upon him, Sylvaria still saw the one thing that hadn't been taken.</p><p> The dull thumps of footsteps made the boy tense up again. "It's okay, it's my girlfriend." Sylvaria reassured him. "She is very nice and won't hurt you."</p><p> The boy nestled closer to her. "No one here will hurt you." She spoke softly. Raising her voice, she turned her head outside. "Hun, there's someone you should meet."</p><p> Sabrina entered the room, her blonde hair up in its usual messy bun. Seeing the awakened boy, the Witch hesitantly approached him. While he withdrew from her, Sylvaria nudged him closer to the blonde. Leaning on her knees, Sabrina spoke in a gentle tone. "Hello. My name's Sabrina."</p><p> The boy untensed, his thin frame stretching out a bit. "What's your name?" The witch asked.</p><p> The boy's brow furrowed, his eye looking down. When he looked up again, he appeared lost as he shrugged. One of his hands went for his chest as he doubled over, his body wracked with coughing for a few moments.</p><p> Sabrina's index finger tapped against her knee as she reached out for him once his breathing calmed. "I promise, I will not hurt you." It wasn't until the boy nodded that she lifted him off of Sylvaria's lap, the blonde holding him up. "The water's still warm babe."</p><p> Sylvaria felt her chest tighten when the boy wasn't in her arms anymore, but it passed when she looked at Sabrina carrying him. "I'll run a fresh one when I'm done." The half-demoness spoke before finally getting off the bed.</p><p> Carrying the boy to the living room, Sabrina gingerly set him down on the couch before producing the stew pot and placing it on the stovetop. "We found you in the forest. Do you remember how you got there?"</p><p> The boy only shook his head.</p><p> Sabrina frowned as she took a seat next to him. "Do you remember anything?"</p><p> He pulled his knees to his chest, the boy's eye glimmering with fear as he shook his head again.</p><p> Scooping the child into her arms, Sabrina began to gently rock him as a quiet song rang out from her lips. The boy snuggled as close as he could, his face buried in Sabrina's shoulder. The blonde could feel her sweater becoming damp as the boy sniffled, Sabrina continuing her song.</p><p> "...I like your singing." The boy's voice was little more then a hoarse whisper.</p><p> "Thank you." Hearing the bathroom door open, Sabrina looked up to see Sylvaria drying her silver hair out and in a clean change of clothes.</p><p> "Tub's all his." Sylvaria announced.</p><p> Carrying the boy on her hip, Sabrina approached the bathroom. "Go to the Hawkins, see if they have any spare clothes." She spoke to Sylvaria.</p><p> "I'll be back before you know I'm gone." The silver-haired woman gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips before she started preparing herself for the jaunt out into the winter day.</p><p> Sabrina however had lowered the boy back onto his feet in front of a large ceramic tub filled with soapy water yet it smelled of disinfectants. "I have to clean your wounds out." Sabrina began. "Otherwise they could become infected." She closed the door and turned to face away. "Take your clothes off and get in the water, I can start then."</p><p> Keeping her gaze averted, Sabrina heard the rustling of cloth and sloshing of water. Looking at the boy, the blonde's breath caught when she saw how badly he had been injured. The suds hid him from the waist down, but they could not hide the burns and scarring that ran all over his body. His arms, chest, back, neck, and face had signs of being caught in the blaze mere days ago at best.</p><p> Swallowing her fear, Sabrina knelt down and with a cloth in hand began swabbing out each wound. The water turned from clear to a murky brownish-red, but her efforts were becoming more prominent as the minutes ticked by. What made Sabrina's heart heavier were not the wounds that a child should never have, but rather the lack of response from the boy as she pressed the cloth into each burn as she cleaned them out.</p><p> Sabrina knew from experience that there was a stinging sensation when one had anything pressed against open sores. The second the boy got into the water he should've at least winced, but there was no reaction. "Does this hurt?" She asked as her fingers pressed against a burn on his neck.</p><p> The boy shook his head, his eye free of agony as he broke into a coughing fit.<br/> <br/> Once his wounds were cleaned out, the boy raised his right leg out of the water to reveal a patch of burnt skin on the back of his shin. "This is the only one on my legs." He murmured.</p><p> Sabrina was quick to clean it out and like the others, it caused the boy no pain. A few rays of sunlight shone through the window, Sabrina feeling a tingle in her fingertips. Taking a few deep breaths, Sabrina placed her splayed palms on the boy's back and focused. She felt the energy from the sun course through her arms and weave through the boy's skin, a few of the more severe burns scarring over.</p><p> Pulling her hands back, Sabrina noticed how the boy's wounds were scarred over, but still not truly healed. Pulling a fluffy towel off the rack, Sabrina held it open for him. She looked away as he climbed out of the water, the blonde wrapping the towel around him while there was a knock on the bathroom door.</p><p> "Got a few spare clothes from Felix." Sylvaria's voice was muffled by the door.</p><p> Opening the door a crack, Sabrina took the folded clothes from her girlfriend and handed them to the boy. "Once you're dry, put these on." She then edged out the door and closed the bathroom behind her.</p><p> "How bad were they?" Sylvaria asked as she tended to the pot.</p><p> "They were bad, but that wasn't the worst part..." Sabrina swallowed. "I think he might have damaged the nerves in his skin."</p><p> Sylvaria took the pot off of the stove. "What about your healing?"</p><p> "It could only do so much." Sabrina replied as she set the table. "I've minimized the risk of infection, but I'd like the doctor to take a look at him."</p><p> Once the pot was on the table, Sylvaria wrapped her arms around Sabrina from behind. "He'll be okay. He has you."</p><p> Cracking a watery smile, Sabrina turned her head so she could kiss Sylvaria. "He has you too."</p><p> The tender moment was interrupted as the boy emerged from the bathroom, his bony frame clad in a black t-shirt with Thomas the Tank Engine on the front of it and equally black pants as well. He wrung his hands as he approached the table, the two women motioning for him to join them.</p><p> Once they were seated, Sabrina doled out a large portion for each person before tucking into her meal. After a few bites, Sylvaria looked up to see that the boy had yet to touch his food. She could see the hunger in his eye, but something was preventing him from feeding himself.</p><p> "You can eat." The boy flinched at the sound of Sabrina's voice.</p><p> "Like we said, we will never hurt you." Sylvaria added in a tender tone.</p><p> The boy finally took a bite, his face reading pure relief. He messily devoured his entire bowl as if it was the only meal he ever had in ages and when he finished, he had the look of someone that had realized the meaning of life.</p><p> "You can have more if you'd like." Sabrina offered.</p><p> It was small and hard to notice, but both women could see the ghost of a smile on his face.</p><p>       ***</p><p> "I'm afraid we don't get many guests, but the spare room is more then adequate." Sabrina was adjusting the sheets on the bed in a room that sported little more than a bed and closet. She was in a grey tank top and black pajama pants, the boy sporting a red undershirt and grey shorts.</p><p> Fluffing the pillow up, Sabrina looked up to see the boy's face twisted with fear as he looked everywhere but at her. Stooping to her knees, the blonde gave him a reassuring smile. "If there's something you'd like to ask, you can say it."</p><p> The boy wrung his hands for a moment before his quiet voice finally spoke. "...can I please sleep with you two tonight?"</p><p> Sabrina kissed his forehead. "Of course."</p><p> While the boy followed her, he had a bewildered and cofused look as he rubbed his forehead. The two entered the room to find Sylvaria sitting upright underneath the covers in her oversized shirt, a book reading Phantom of the Opera along the spine in her hands.</p><p> "He'll be staying with us tonight." Sabrina announced as she pulled back the blanket and sheets and gestured for the boy to climb in.</p><p> Putting her book away, Sylvaria lied down to get comfortable with the boy and her girlfriend underneath the covers. The three shuffled around before they finally found their respective comfy positions; Sabrina spooned the boy from behind while he snuggled up to Sylvaria, the silver-haired woman's arms holding them both.</p><p> "Pleasant dreams." Sylvaria softly spoke as the two nodded off. They were in the sandman's domain in minutes, Sylvaria watching them sleep for a moment before joining them. The warmth from the boy reminded her what she saw in him, what had been masked by the burn scars.</p><p> He was still innocent.</p><p> Before nodding off, Sylvaria swore that if anyone tried to take it from him, she'd personally beat them senseless.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>November 15th, 1998</strong><br/> There was a jolt throughout all of Sylvaria's body, her red eyes opening to view the darkness of early dawn. It was a sensation she staved off as long as she could, but she felt it crawling through her skin like electricity. Sitting upright, Sylvaria's eyes glinted fiendishly, a curse from her origins as a Succubus. Gazing at a sleeping Sabrina, the half-demoness licked her lips.</p><p> If it weren't for the child in between her and Sabrina, a smack of reality wouldn't have struck Sylvaria. She felt that need in the back of her skull, it was hammering against her mind, refusing to quiet down. Yet she knew that this wasn't right. She had to find relief away from them.</p><p> When Sabrina woke up, the faintest streaks of red and purple were painted across the dawn sky. She still held the boy in her arms, but her lover was missing. Her index finger tapped against the child's elbow, the blonde slowly getting out of bed so she wouldn't awaken the boy.</p><p> Examining the living room, Sabrina spotted the roaring fireplace along with the missing kettle. Approaching the bathroom, the hinges softly creaked as the blonde stepped inside and closed the door behind her."I'm sorry I couldn't help." Sabrina began.</p><p> Unusually Sylvaria's clothes were haphazardly scattered across the floor as if they were hurriedly removed, the half-demoness lounging in a steaming tub. "Well I wasn't feeling particularly ladylike and I recall that this kind of stuff is not meant for children." Her silver hair was messier then usual, but her scarlet eyes reflecting sorrow. "...had to do this before gods know what happened."</p><p> Kneeling next to the tub, Sabrina leaned over to kiss her lover. "I'll make it up to you once we've settled what happens with the kid."</p><p> "There's a lot of time we'd need to make up for..." Sylvaria teased as she returned the kiss.</p><p> Standing up to lock the door, Sabrina smiled deviously. "I think we can get started right now."</p><p>       </p><hr/><p> </p><p> A couple hours later the two women calmed their hormones and were dressed for the day. Sylvaria handled breakfast preparations while Sabrina sat in bed with the still sleeping boy resting his head on her lap. His thin frame shook as he coughed, the fit of hacking breaths finally bringing him out of his sleep.</p><p> "Are you okay?" Sabrina's face contorted with worry.</p><p> "My chest hurts a bit." He wheezed as he sat up.</p><p> Carrying the boy on her hip, Sabrina made her way out of the room to the kitchen where Sylvaria had an immense stack of pancakes and a fresh pot of tea waiting. Seating the child, Sabrina then poured him a mug of tea before adding a spoonful of honey to it. "This will help ease the chest pains." The witch began. "Be careful though, it is hot."</p><p> "Much like you..." Sylvaria whispered to her lover as she walked past the blonde to the chair opposite of the boy.</p><p> While Sabrina's cheeks flushed, Sylvaria began dishing out the hearty breakfast among the three of them. Once everyone's plates were set, the two ladies began eating. Barely three bites later and they noticed the boy hesitating to eat. Getting out of her chair, Sylvaria knelt next to the child and poured a large measure of honey onto his pancakes.</p><p> "Trust me, this makes them taste even better." Sylvaira reassured him as she nudged the fork and knife closer to the boy.</p><p> There was a tremor in his hands as he took a bite, but it faded as his eye widened in pleasant surprise. Sylvaria remained next to him as he took another bite, the silver-haired woman's eyebrow arching when she noticed the starry-eyed gaze from Sabrina. "...what?"</p><p> "You look like you're his mother." Sabrina commented dreamily. "I'll be honest, it's adorable."</p><p> Oddly, Sylvaria's face didn't redden. Instead, she ruffled the boy's onyx hair as she got to her feet. "Someone's gotta be his mother." She then seated herself back in her chair and resumed eating. "Besides, I could say the same about you with the way you carry him."</p><p> Sabrina's cheeks became dusted with red as she continued eating, but she noticed the glimmer of hope in the boy's eye. Once the trio finished, Sylvaria cleared the messy plates to the kitchen sink while Sabrina and the boy sat on the couch. The boy ran his fingertips across the leather eye patch, curiosity in his voice. "Why do I have this?"</p><p> "There's a lot of power inside you." Sabrina began, her blue eyes looking into the boy's one brown eye. "The eye patch keeps it under control so you don't go crazy."</p><p> His eye widened in fear. "I-if I take this off...I'll go crazy?"</p><p> Sadly nodding, Sabrina scooped the boy up and onto her lap. "But if you keep it on, nothing bad will happen."</p><p> "Really?" Sabrina hadn't seen anyone so afraid before, so scared of themselves.</p><p> "Really." She answered before planting a kiss on his forehead.</p><p> A few moments later Sylvaria joined the two on the couch. "Can't believe that there's a hugging party and no one invited me." She sarcastically remarked.</p><p> "Like that'd stop you from showing up anyways." Sabrina retorted as she released the boy so he was sitting between them.</p><p> While they all enjoyed each other's warmth and being so close to each other, Sabrina glanced at the boy. She felt that longing once more, a feeling that had been hammered into her mind long ago. She could see the same hurt in the boy, a familiar aching that the blonde hated.</p><p> "There's something we need to ask you." Sabrina spoke gently to the boy.</p><p> Veiled panic was in his eye, the same look a deer had once it saw 2 tons of metallic death speeding towards it. He pulled his knees to his chest, withdrawing into himself.</p><p> "Don't be scared." Sylvaria reassured him. "We promised we'd never hurt you, so we never will."</p><p> Once the boy seemed less afraid, Sabrina continued. "Me and Sylvaria...we've been on our own for awhile. But I always wanted someone else in our home, someone like you."</p><p> "She's wanted to have a kid of her own." Sylvaria added when she saw the confused look on the boy's face. "And after being with you, I'm starting to feel the same way."</p><p> The boy looked from one woman to the other. While he seemed afraid, they could see the hope that was masked with fear.</p><p> "If you want...we can be your mothers."</p><p> Bit by bit, the boy's fear cracked. As more and more of his mask broke away, more and more of his smile spread while tears ran down the ridges of scars. He flung himself towards Sylvaria, his thin arms wrapped around her and refusing to let go.</p><p> "I'd like that a lot." He managed to answer before his voice was overwhelmed with joyous sobs.</p><p> Sylvaria returned the embrace, silent tears leaking from her red eyes. She kissed the boy's forehead, a watery smile spreading across her lips. The half-demoness clung to him for who knows how long before she gently pried his arms off her. "Don't let your other mother feel left out."</p><p> The boy gave Sabrina the same hug he gave Sylvaria, the blonde eagerly hugging him in return. Her blue eyes cried alongside her lover's and her new son's. She felt her sweater becoming damp, but she didn't care at all. Scooting closer to Sylvaria, the witch enjoyed this new feeling.</p><p> The boy was still clinging to her, but Sylvaria held them both. Red eyes looked into blue before they settled on the boy they both held.</p><p> They had a son.</p><p> Nothing could make the new family happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>November 17th, 1998</strong><br/> Her son.</p><p> Her precious child.</p><p> Barely four days since she first found him, but Sylvaria knew that he was hers. The silver-haired woman was lying on her side, facing the boy that slept between his mothers. Sylvaria had held them both all through the night, the sun beginning to shine through their bedroom window. She saw the pained look on her son's face, a sight she had come to expect at night. Sylvaria knew nothing of what haunted his dreams, but she still hated to see him in pain.</p><p> Leaning forwards to kiss his forehead, Sylvaria held the two a bit tighter then before. They were her whole world. She would kill anything that dared to hurt them.</p><p> There was a tired moan from Sabrina, the blonde's icy blue eyes opening. "Morning babe."</p><p> Sylvaria leaned forwards to kiss her lover. "Sleep well?"</p><p> While her fatigue gave way, Sabrina still saw no reason to get out of bed. "These past nights have been the best I've ever had." She kissed the back of her son's head.</p><p> "I second that." Sylvaria replied. She really didn't want to leave the comfort of her family, but she knew that time waited for none. "When are you getting Vince?"</p><p> "Around lunchtime." Sabrina then pulled her son closer to her, away from Sylvaria. "My turn to stay in."</p><p> Sylvaria pouted. "But I want to hold him..."</p><p> "You had him yesterday." Sabrina giggled while the boy rolled over so he could cling to her in his sleep.</p><p> Rolling her eyes, Sylvaria began to get out of bed. "You are so greedy."</p><p> "Course I am. I have a girlfriend and son that belong to no one else but me." Sabrina retorted as she cuddled her son.</p><p> Noticing her socks on the floor, Sylvaria smirked. Bending over to pick them up, she gave Sabrina a good view of her backside, the silver-haired woman spending longer then usual with putting her socks on. Once she was done, Sylvaira turned her head to see Sabrina's flustered face.</p><p> "If you get more time with him, you're getting none of this." The half-demoness teased as she motioned to her figure before leaving the room.</p><p> Sabrina's grip on her son tightened a bit, her face still a scarlet shade as all manner of salacious thoughts crossed her mind. Her mind formulated a particularly erotic scene that was scattered to the winds once she heard her son stirring from his sleep. Pushing such thoughts to the back of her mind, the blonde directed her focus to her child.</p><p> The boy yawned before breaking into a coughing fit, his breathing steadying after a few moments of hacking. "Are you okay?" Sabrina asked worriedly.</p><p> Nodding, he snuggled closer to his witch mother.</p><p> Sabrina kissed his forehead before she sat up, the boy still clinging to her. "I've got some stuff to do after breakfast." The blonde began. "But I'll be back soon, okay?"</p><p> "Okay..." His face fell.</p><p> "I won't be gone long." Sabrina reassured her son as she carried him on her hip to the table.</p><p> "Went for something lighter..." Sylvaria remarked as she arranged the plates of toast and two cups of tea. The family sat around and while he still hesitated, the boy dug into his food without being prompted.</p><p> It was silent, save for the sound of chewing and slurping. Once breakfast was done and while Sylvaria tended to the dishes, Sabrina started prepping the bath with the kettle of boiling water from the fireplace. Their son soon joined his blonde mother, a fresh change of clothes in his hands.</p><p> "Let us know if you need anything." Sabrina reminded him before leaving him. While he needed help the last few days, he learnt how to bathe himself quickly.</p><p> While her son bathed, Sabrina picked out her day clothes. "You sure your dad's going to be okay with him?" Sylvaria jerked her head towards the bathroom door.</p><p> "He's never turned away someone that had nowhere else to go." Sabrina answered. "And no matter what he says, he's still our son."</p><p> A few moments later the boy emerged from the bathroom dressed in a large red hoodie that was clearly a few sizes too big for him and black jeans. "Water's still hot." He remarked quietly.</p><p> Sabrina approached her lover, the blonde tugging at Sylvaria's oversized T-shirt. "I'll let you stay in late for the next two days." The witch whispered into Sylvaria's ear.</p><p> Chuckling in a deep tone, Sylvaria captured the blonde's lips in her own. "We'll have to make it quick." The half-demoness replied in a hushed tone.</p><p> Sylvaria was quick to enter the bathroom while Sabrina approached their son with a leatherbound book. "We'll only be a little while, okay?"</p><p> Nodding, the almost constant fear from the boy had waned these past days. A ghost of a smile crept on his lips as he settled himself on the couch with the book his witch mother gave him on his lap, the boy opening it to reveal blank pages with childishly scrawled drawings etched onto a few.</p><p> While her son busied himself with drawing, Sabrina entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Her hands hadn't even released the knob before she felt a familiar weight pressing against her from behind.</p><p> "You know, those clothes you're wearing would look better on the floor." Sylvaria whispered sultrily.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> A few hours later, both women were dressed for the day; Sabrina wearing a dark blue sweater and black jeans while Sylvaria was in a grey flannel shirt and black cargo pants. Stepping into the living room, Sabrina made her way to the coatrack and pulled her immense black duster on. "I'll be back in a few hours."</p><p> "Just drive safe, okay hun?" Sylvaria gave her lover a kiss on the cheek.</p><p> Their son hugged the blonde's side, the top of his head just above her hip. Kneeling down, Sabrina held him close, her hands carding through his black hair. "I'll be back soon sweetie." She reassured him.</p><p> After giving their goodbyes, Sylvaria and the boy watched Sabrina climb into the black Mercury Marquis parked in front of their cabin. It's engine sputtered to life and once it was snarling, the muscle car made it's way down the gravel driveway that led out of the Redwoods.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Sabrina waited outside Crow's Guns, the blonde seated in her car outside the store. Nervously wringing the steering wheel, Sabrina mentally rehearsed what she was going to say. Despite having gone over her lines with Sylvaria over and over again, Sabrina found her confidence trembling.</p><p> When the 'Open' neon sign and most of the lights switched off, a man with greying hair pulled the front door open and locked it. He had a formal style, his western jacket was dark grey with black pinstriped pants, a double-breasted vest, and a navy blue shirt. The only thing that made him stand out was the wooden pegleg he had on his right leg.</p><p> Hopping out of the car, Sabrina approached the man with a smile. "Hi Dad."</p><p> Vincent turned his head around and grinned in response. "Hey sweetie." He wrapped his arms around his daughter before planting a quick peck on her cheek. "How's my youngest girl?"</p><p> "Not bad." Sabrina replied as she hugged her father.</p><p> After hugging each other, the two hopped into the car, Sabrina taking the wheel while her father was in the passenger seat. "So, you and Sylva have a kid now?" Vincent sounded neutrally intrigued, as if he was discussing the weather.</p><p> Sabrina nodded. "He needed a home--"</p><p> "And someone to love him?" Vincent's fingers idly drummed along the dashboard, a faint tanline around his left ring finger.</p><p> The blonde shakily nodded.</p><p> Vincent's lips finally curled into a warm grin. "He's got the best mother a kid could ask fer."</p><p> His daughter's cheeks turned pink, her own smile mirroring her father's. "Thanks dad."</p><p> Chuckling, Vincent reclined his seat a bit. "To think that it only took 2 years to finally have someone to call me grandpa..."</p><p> Sabrina hunched over in her seat a bit as she drove them further away from town. "He's adopted dad..."</p><p> "Lighten up sweetie, I'm still happy." Vincent ruffled her blonde hair. "So what's he like? You were pretty vague over the phone."</p><p> Smiling, Sabrina's gaze settled on the road in front of her. "He's shy and doesn't talk much, but he's quite cuddly."</p><p> Glancing at the dashboard, Vincent saw a glimpse of ivory. Craning his neck, he grinned at the drawing that was taped next to the steering wheel. "Quite an artist too I see."</p><p> "We have a few more up on the fridge." Sabrina fondly remarked as she stole a glance at the childish drawing of a smiling boy in between two women.</p><p> "What else does he do?" Vincent pressed, a special glint in his worn eyes.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> "...and this one's my personal favorite." Sylvaria placed the needle on the record, a catchy bassline playing from the speakers.</p><p> From his perch on the couch, the boy's head slowly started bouncing with the beat. His shoulders soon began to join in, the smile on his face widening. "It sounds nice."</p><p> "I don't care what anyone else says, David Bowie is and always will be the greatest singer on this earth." Sylvaria sat next to her son, the boy leaning into her side. "Pressure pushing down on me, pressing down on you no man ask for..."</p><p> As the song progressed, Sylvaria saw how the boy clung to her a bit tighter. Frowning, she wrapped an arm around his bony frame. "Nervous?" She asked, her son nodding. "Don't worry, Grandpa will love you. And if he doesn't, I'll smack him upside the head."</p><p> "Thank you mom."</p><p> It was not the first time she had been called that, but it still made Sylvaria's heart swell. "Of course munchkin."</p><p> There was a click from the front door before it swung open, and it was followed by an uneven gait and its dull 'thunk' with each step. "I'm home!" Sabrina announced.</p><p> Hopping to her feet, Sylvaria allowed her son to hide behind her as she approached her lover and the grizzled old man that was with her. "Welcome home hun." Sylvaria and Sabrina shared a quick kiss before the silver-haired woman hugged the one-legged man. "And it's good to see you again Vince."</p><p> "Nice seein' you too Sylva." Vincent replied. Once they parted, he saw the frightened boy that was huddled behind his daughter. "This the little guy?"</p><p> "Yes it is." Sabrina gently pushed her son out from behind her, allowing Vince to see him.</p><p> "Nice to meet'cha bucko." Vincent greeted his grandson, the cowboy stooping to one knee so he was eye-level.</p><p> "...hi." The boy quietly replied.</p><p> "Don't worry bucko, I ain't gonna so much as yell." Vincent reassured him. "So long as you're with yer mothers or me, nothin' can hurt you. And if something does, I'll perforate it with lead."</p><p> His grandson smiled a bit at that.</p><p> Looking up at the record player, a thought blossomed in Vincent's mind. "Say, do ya like music?" When the boy nodded, Vincent peeled his overcoat off and kicked off his boot. "For my first grandfatherly act, I will introduce you to the greatest music group in the world..."</p><p> "So he says..." Sylvaria murmured.</p><p> There was a ratcheting sound from his peg leg with each step, Vincent kneeling next to a cabinet filled with vinyl records. "Now lets see, it should be right over here..." His fingers ghosted over the labels and names beforeh is eyes lit up. "Ah, there it is!"</p><p> Swapping out the sound of David Bowie for an organ, Vincent turned his head from the record player to his grandson. "So, whatcha think?"</p><p> The boy was deathly still, his eye wide. He had even stopped breathing it seemed.</p><p> Worry immediately came over the other three, Sylvaria leaning down next to her son. "Are you okay--"</p><p> "It's beautiful." The boy breathed.</p><p> Sabrina, Sylvaria, and Vincent blinked.</p><p> Then they smiled.</p><p> "I love it!" The boy exclaimed, the voice of the singer beginning to join the guitar and organ.</p><p>
  <em> 'Here comes Johnny singing oldies, goldies. Be, bop, a, lua, baby, what I say. Here comes Johnny singing I gotta woman, down in the tunnels, trying to make it pay...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING<br/>Some slight mentions of violence here. Hopefully not that bad, but still. Do take care</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>November 17th, 1998</strong><br/> "You'll be having the guest room Dad." Sabrina called out as she finished straightening the sheets out.</p><p> "He doesn't like sleeping alone eh?" Vincent commented as he glanced at the half-open door to his daughter's room, his grandson fast asleep.</p><p> Sylvaria poured two cups of tea, the fragrence of rose petals escaping the teapot. "Last time he tried to, he had a really bad nightmare and ran right in."</p><p> Taking the offered cup from the silver-haired woman, Vincent took a sip. "He doesn't remember anything, right?" When Sylvaria nodded, he continued. "Think that maybe his dreams are actually memories?"</p><p> "Did cross our minds." Sylvaria replied while her girlfriend seated herself next to her, their fingers lacing together. "But if his nightmares are just his memories..."</p><p> None of them spoke at that remark.</p><p> Clearing her throat, Sabrina renewed talks. "Any word on the scanner Dad?"</p><p> Vincent shook his head. "RCMP is more focused on the fire. Burnt down a little over an acre of forest, but if there was any sign of where the kid came from, it likely went up in smoke." He took another sip. "And there's no Missing Persons on a boy from Gold River to Mooyah Bay either. It's like he just...showed up from nowhere."</p><p> Sabrina's grip on Sylvaria tightened. "...no one's looking for him?" The silver-haired woman asked.</p><p> "I'll be honest, from a legal standpoint he doesn't even exist." The lines on Vincent's face became more defined, his voice becoming more worn. "No sign of where he's from, no one's looking for him, and he's too young to be in any database."</p><p> The sight of the boy's scars crossed Sabrina's mind. Most of them were burns and blistered patches from the flames, but she could still see the smooth cuts that ran down his back and forearms. Wounds that were too precise for any flame or anything in nature to deal, the handiwork of a person.</p><p> "How do we raise him then?" Sylvaria's voice brought Sabrina back to the here and now.</p><p> "To be honest, it's probably for the best that he stays in the Redwoods." Vincent placed his empty cup down on the coffee table. "Take him out to town and such much as you want, but keep him homeschooled and only let Anton know of him. Because if he gets onto a legal record, chances are that he'll be taken away and put into the system if someone decides to get all nosy about it."</p><p> Both women felt a twist in their hearts at that.</p><p> Stretching his arms above his head, Vincent released a muffled yawn. "Sorry for the rudeness, but I really do need to catch some Zs."</p><p> Glancing at her watch, Sabrina realized how late it had gotten. The longer nights were really throwing her off. "Don't worry Dad, we all should've gone to bed earlier." The two lovers got to their feet, Sabrina hugging her father while Sylvaria cleared away the dishes.</p><p> "G'night sweetie."</p><p> "Goodnight Dad."</p><p> Once they had gotten into their pajamas, Sabrina and Sylvaria crawled into bed with their son. The boy did not even stir from his sleep as he snuggled closer to Sabrina, the blonde wrapping an arm around him.</p><p> "...babe?"</p><p> "Yeah?"</p><p> "When I asked if you wanted kids..." Sabrina's voice died in her mouth.</p><p>` "Neither of us are really prepared for parenthood, but I love our kid too much to change my mind." Sylvaria leaned over to kiss her lover before kissing the back of her son's head.</p><p> Smiling, Sabrina felt her lover's arm hold her and their son as close as she could. "Love you babe."</p><p> "Love you too hun."</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> The blue skies were blackened with oily smoke while the ground had turned grey with ashes. Sabrina was running as quick as her legs would allow her, her golden hair streaked with dingy grey. She felt a wall of heat press against her face, the scarlet flames dancing around the charred house.</p><p> She didn't recognize where she was, the street she was standing on was in a town that she had never seen. There was a cracking of glass as the heat shattered the windows, Sabrina raising her arms to shield her face. She looked up to see the the burning house, but she heard no screams or sounds of pain.</p><p> Just the unsteady breathing of someone sucumbing to their fear.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> The witch was in a cold sweat when her eyes shot open. She saw her son snuggling her with a pained look on his face while Sylvaria held them. The silver-haired woman stirred from her slumber, her red eyes focusing on the two. "You okay?" The half-demoness asked.</p><p> "...bad dream." The blonde answered.</p><p> The two looked down at their son and noticed how he clung to Sabrina, his sleeping face twisted in terror. Sabrina began quietly singing, Sylvaria's long fingers carding through his messy black hair. "When I was young I'd listen to the radio, waiting for my favorite song. When they played I'd sing along, it made me smile..."</p><p> Pain and fear were still evident, but the boy's grip eased. There was a quiet groan as his bony frame untensed, worry glinting in Sylvaria's scarlet eyes. "Some people weren't meant to be parents." She murmured.</p><p> Sabrina glanced at the eerily smooth cut that ran down one of her son's cheeks, one of many man-made wounds that accompanied jagged burns. "Yep."</p><p> There was a quiet knock on their door, Sabrina rolling onto her back to look. "Breakfast is almost ready girls." Vincent's gravelly voice was muffled.</p><p> Taking a peek at the clock on her nightstand, Sabrina groaned. "I wish I could hibernate..."</p><p> The blonde gently wriggled out of her son's arms, the boy's gangly body immediately embraced by his half-demoness mother. "He's so toasty..." He buried his face into Sylvaria's neck, the silver-haired woman grinning. "And he's all mine."</p><p> Smirking, Sabrina rose to her feet and approached their dresser. Peeling off her blue singlet, the blonde wore nothing from the waist up as she took her time picking her clothes for the day. Once her purple knit sweater was on, Sabrina craned her head to see Sylvaria's mouth agape.</p><p> "You are too easy sometimes babe." Sabrina teased before leaving their room.</p><p> Blinking a few times, Sylvaria was quick to calm her thoughts. Directing her attention to the boy she cuddled, the silver-haired woman sat upright with her back against the headboard and his head on her lap. Tracing a finger down his face, Sylvaria frowned as she felt the ridges of his cheekbones through his skin. It was far too easy to feel and see the boy's skeleton.</p><p> The boy yawned as he rolled onto his back, his eye fluttering open to see his silver-haired mother looking at him. "Sleep well munchkin?"</p><p> "Had a bad dream." Her son answered quietly as he sat up. "You?"</p><p> "I had you and your mum." Sylvaria pecked the top of his head. "Best sleep I can have."</p><p> There was a faint smile on his lips as he began to get out of bed, Sylvaria following suit. Her son picked the same black jeans and shirt he had worn the past week before heading to his room to change out of his pajamas. Getting into a grey singlet and pulling an orange flannel shirt over it, Sylvaria mentally noted that they had to make a run to the thrift store some time soon.</p><p> Taking the frying pan off the stove, Vincent hummed to himself as he started divvying up breakfast. Dressed in a neatly pressed suit, everything from his pants to his shirt and vest was black, not a single glimpse of color upon him.</p><p> "...but just so we're reminded of the ones who're held back, up front there ought to be a man in black." Vincent softly sung as he carried the plates of steaming bacon and toast to the table. "Brekkie's ready kiddos!"</p><p> Sabrina, Sylvaria, and their son soon joined him and the four tucked into their first meal. Barely a bite in and Vincent chuckled as he saw his grandson's eye become starstruck. "That good eh?"</p><p> "This is the best meat I've ever had." The boy commented dreamily before he voraciously devoured the rest of the bacon.</p><p> Shortly after breakfast was eaten, Vincent pulled his slate grey greatcoat on. "I'll make sure the meeting's still on." He announced before stepping into the winter day, his peg leg making a wooden clunk with each step.</p><p> Having finished cleaning the last of the dishes, Sylvaria began pulling her steel-toed boots on. Next to her Sabrina helped their son get into a pair of oversized gumboots that went up to his thighs. "We'll get clothes and boots in your size tomorrow." The blonde ruffled his hair, but there was no smile on his face.</p><p> "Nervous?" Sylvaria asked her son, the boy nodding.</p><p> "...what if they don't want me?" His voice trembled, his eye darting here and there.</p><p> The silver-haired woman rested her hands on his shoulders. "If they want you to leave, then we'll all go together."</p><p> Sabrina kissed the top of his head. "You're our son. No matter what, we'll never abandon you."</p><p> Sylvaria hadn't seen anyone with such a thankful look before. Sabrina rounded him so they were in front of him, both mothers embracing him. He returned the hug, his voice quietly speaking. "I love you both."</p><p> "We love you too." Sabrina replied.</p><p> "So, so much." Sylvaria added.</p><p> The tender moment lasted as long as they could make it last, both mothers getting to their full height. Sabrina draped the immense oilskin duster over him while Sylvaria pulled her leather jacket on. The blonde then pulled a black anorak on, the trio heading out into the winter morning.</p><p> Eight cabins were arranged in a circle, an empty field the size of a school sport field taking up the middle. A beaten down path was carved through the snow around the field, old and worn vehicles parked in front of the cabins. Following the path to one of the cabins, Vincent standing on its porch.</p><p> "Everyone else is inside." Vincent announced as his family approached, his hand resting on a trigger built into his peg leg. "Me and Sabrina will go first, you two wait out here."</p><p> No one else spoke, only nodded in agreement. Taking point, Vincent pushed open the cabin's door, his daughter behind him. Inside the cabin, the other members of Redwood stared. Most of them had impassive looks, but the odd few had disdainful glares and even less seemed friendly.</p><p> The cabin was bare, no interior walls or even decorations. At the far end of the room, a tall woman sat cross-legged. She wore a simple black cloak, the hood pulled over her face. There was no occult design stitched onto it, no ritualistic marking. It was pure black, the robe resembling a solid shadow.</p><p> "The boy you found." the High Priestess began. "Why was he brought here?"</p><p> Sabrina instinctively edged closer to her father. "He was abandoned to the elements. Our ways ask of us to show hospitality to those in need, regardless of origin."</p><p> The High Priestess nodded. "That is true."</p><p> "But have you considered his ailments?" A gaunt man spoke with a spiteful undertone. "How do we know he isn't a risk?"</p><p> Vincent gave the man a murderous squint, his fingers idly drumming the trigger on his prosthetic, as if he was daring someone to try and tick him off. A few of the others backed up a bit in response.</p><p> "We took counter-measures." Sabrina answered flatly. "The eye patch he has will limit his Flames so he cannot directly conjure them and his Hex will be contained so it affects only himself."</p><p> The High Priestess only stared impassively, her face hidden behind the shadows of her hood. No one in the room could determine what she was thinking, the Witch unreadable.</p><p> "Bring him to me." the High Priestess declared.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> "Everyone else is inside." Vincent announced as his family approached, his hand resting on a trigger built into his peg leg. "Me and Sabrina will go first, you two wait out here."</p><p> No one else spoke, only nodded in agreement. Once Vincent and Sabrina were inside, Sylvaria led the boy to the short stairway of the porch and sat down, the boy seated next to him.</p><p> The silver-haired woman could see her son's knuckles turn white as he gripped his knees, his face remaining impassive. All the signs were there, but he kept suppressing it. Wordlessly Sylvaria lifted him onto her lap, her son snuggling closer to her.</p><p> The cabin's door creaked open, Vincent's head poking out. "The High Priestess wants to see him."</p><p> Sylvaria nodded. She and the boy rose to their feet and followed Vincent inside, all of the other witches staring at the boy that stood between the half-demoness and the one-legged cowboy. Most of them eyed him with curiosity, others suspiscion, but no one dared to express anything akin to spite with Vincent at his side.</p><p> The High Priestess motioned for the boy to approach her. Complying, the boy hesitantly took a few steps forward, no one standing between him and the High Priestess. Rising to her full height, the High Priestess took one step towards the boy and knelt in front of him.</p><p> "Do not be afraid." She spoke in a quiet voice. "It will only hurt if you fight it." She splayed her hands open and held them at both sides of the boy's head, her eyes rolling back into her head. The two seemed limp, yet upright, as if they were rag dolls suspended by invisible strings.</p><p> No one dared to speak. The connection between their minds was made and no one wanted to find out what would happen if the High Priestess lost concentration.</p><p> On the unseen plane, the High Priestess' conciousness delved into the tattered mind of the boy. Weaving through the strands of broken memories, the High Priestess saw a house burning with the boy alone in the midst of the flames. She saw a prison cell with hundreds of bloodied scratches. She saw a dark room with hundreds of chains forming a web.</p><p> Blinking, the High Priestess saw the boy's face again. The boy blinked too, their sleep-like haze fading. Rising to her feet, the High Priestess turned the boy around to face the other witches.</p><p> "This boy's mind has been damaged." the High Priestess began. "Are there any here that would try to undo what has been done?"</p><p> Sabrina, Sylvaria, and Vincent didn't hesitate to step forward.</p><p> The High Priestess returned to her seat and opened a secret compartment up that was built into the floor. "There is still the matter of your name we must sort." When she turned back to face the boy, she held a small leatherbound book and a silver pentacle pendant. </p><p> "Raven is the surname of your mothers, so it shall be yours as well." She handed him the pendant. "This belonged to my brother, so you will bear his name as that of your middle name." She then handed the boy the book. "This Book of Shadows belonged to one of our founders. His name will be your own."</p><p> The High Priestess rose to face the other witches. "From this day forth, Remus Morpheus Raven is a member of our community."</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Night came earlier, the only light from the Raven cabin emanating from the orange glow of the dying embers in the fireplace. On the couch in front of it, Remus sat between his mothers. The three of them were asleep, Remus sleeping with the duster like a blanket while Sabrina leaned a bit onto him, Sylvaria's arm holding her son and lover.</p><p> Keeping his thumb over the flash, Vincent smiled as he took a photo. Pocketing his camera, he then banked the fireplace before heading to bed. "Remus..." He thought aloud as he unfastened his peg leg. "...does have a nice ring to it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Nov. 21st, 1998</strong><br/> Humidity and chilling cold went hand in hand, the air heavy with the freezing bite of winter. While the sunlit sky hung over Gold River come the midday hour, thermometers all over town refused to move over -22. Among the few that were out and about, two women with a child in between them made their way down the sidewalk, a one-legged man with greying hair accompanying them.</p><p> "And UP you go!" Sylvaria called out as she hoisted her son so his feet were off the ground, the silver-haired woman holding him up by one of his arms while Sabrina held him up with the other.</p><p> While the oversized duster he wore billowed out behind him, Remus gave an excited yelp. The scars across his face contorted with his grin, the one-eyed boy laughing before his mothers put him back onto the ground. Both women had smiles to match his, the pair lifting him up again.</p><p> While keeping pace, Vincent remained behind the trio. He smiled as he watched his daughter and her lover play with their son, the boy laughing. "You two are going to spoil him, aren'cha?"</p><p> "Like you're one to talk dad." Sabrina teased.</p><p> Chuckling, Vincent's thoughts drifted back to what could've been a lifetime ago. He recalled the way two girls kept clambering onto his back for piggyback rides, their laughs as he held them upside down by their ankles, the string of apologies as he recovered from the mild food poisoning on his birthday...</p><p> Another face briefly flickered on the edges of his mind, the one-legged man's lips turning downwards in a frown. "You only did two things right..." He darkly muttered.</p><p> "You okay Vince?"</p><p> "Eh?" The bitter memories were quick to fade to the winter streets, Vincent's grey eyes welcomed with the sight of Sylvaria turning to face him while Sabrina held Remus' hand, the blonde and her son carefully treading across a patch of ice.</p><p> "You had the snake eyes look for a second there." Sylvaria added, her silver hair tied back in a loose ponytail.</p><p> "Just a bad memory is all." Vincent replied as the four entered a store, the sign above the door reading 'Thrift Store'.</p><p> "Can I get black stuff?" Few would hear his quiet voice, but Remus' mothers and grandfather could pick it out from the din of people going about their day.</p><p> "Of course munchkin." Sylvaria ruffled her son's hair.</p><p> The Ravens busied themselves for the next half hour, their bag packed with 2 black pairs of cargo pants, 2 ebon long-sleeve shirts, and between his t-shirt and duster was a thick dark grey sweater. "Thank you moms." He hugged Sabrina first, Sylvaria soon following.</p><p> "Of course sweetie." Sabrina replied as they made their way back to the parked Marquis. Opening the rather large boot to stash their shopping away.</p><p> "You kiddies up for lunch?" Vincent asked them as he fiddled with his peg leg's straps. "It's my treat."</p><p> "You don't have to dad." Sabrina replied as she closed the boot.</p><p> "Get in there you..." The one-legged man cursed as he finally tightened the straps on his prosthetic. Looking up, he pushed his black cowboy hat back. "I know I don't have to, but I want to."</p><p> "Well..." Sylvaria was toying with the thought, her mind digging up a particularly lovely Irish pub she and Sabrina went to awhile ago.</p><p> "Alright Remus, how abouts we go get some fish n' chips while your moms go back to the cabin?" Vincent was already leading his grandson down the street.</p><p> "Okay, okay." Sabrina shook her head as she followed them.</p><p> "We're coming." Sylvaria was quick to catch up.</p><p> Moments later they were heading into the pub, the quartet waiting for the host to return to the stand. When he did, his hollow grin was paired with a disdainful glare. "I am afraid that you two..." He motioned to Sabrina and Sylvaria. "...are still barred from this establishment."</p><p> "Oh for the love of gods..." Sabrina muttered.</p><p> "You lot are still harping on that?" Sylvaria spat, her brown eyes flecked with red.</p><p> "I am sorry, but your ban still stands." The host repeated.</p><p> "On what grounds are they barred?" Vincent asked, his head tilted.</p><p> "We don't like their kind in here." The host's false smile dropped, his guise following.</p><p> "Ah, you're one of those kinds of places..." Vincent chuckled as he approached the host's stand. Leaning on the stand on one elbow, his fingers drummed along the wood. "Listen, I've got quite a few years under my belt and I can tell you, shi-" He glanced at his grandson. "...stuff like this, isn't worth the effort. Frankly, I don't see the point in all that..."</p><p> Vincent's index and ring finger tapped quicker while he flashed his teeth in a rather unnerving grin. Looking into the host's eyes, his hat cast crooked shadows across his face, the wicked glint of a snake about to bite in his steely grey eyes. "So, if they haven't set something on fire or throat-punched anyone here, why ban them?" The one-legged man's grin widened to better show his rows of metal-capped teeth.</p><p> "Enlighten me." He stopped tapping his fingers against the host's stand.</p><p> Swallowing, sweat glistened across the host's brow. "C-come to think of i-it, there is a table f-free." Shakily collecting 4 menus, he gestured for them to follow.</p><p> Remus watched his grandfather, the boy's head tilting. He noticed the slight slouch in Vincent's shoulders as he sauntered rather then walk, the air around him stiffling. Led into a booth, Remus sat with with his grandfather next to him, his mothers opposite of them. Almost immediately the dangerous air around Vincent vanished, his grin genuine.</p><p> Opening their menus, the Ravens began rifling through them. "What's a burger?" Remus piped up.</p><p> "It's a slab of meat between two pieces of bread." Sylvaria answered.</p><p> "Ah, okay..." Remus resumed scanning the menu. "What're fish and chips?"</p><p> Sabrina and Sylvaria exchanged a worried look. 'How does he not know what these are?' The blonde thought before answering. Minutes ticked by as they explained practically every item on the menu, Remus' eye wide with amazement as he eyed the menu.</p><p> Once the orders were given, the four of them settled down for the wait. Barely a half a minute passed when a ruckus from the door which drew Vincent and Sylvaria's gazes. What was odder was how familiar it sounded.</p><p> "It's not like trying to jury-rig a Weiand 671 to a V10! I just wanna know if you've seen a blonde gal and a silverheaded lady making out around here."</p><p> The woman at the bar sported a black leather bomber jacket, her brown hair flecked with light blue and her pants were equally onyx leather that were accompanied with scuffed engineer boots. When she glanced over her shoulder, her face immediately brightened as she approached the Ravens.</p><p> "Well I'll be..." Sylvaria grinned as she got up, Sabrina and Vincent following.</p><p> "I was hoping you lot would be here!" The woman in leather remarked as she lifted Sabrina in a hug.</p><p> "Glad we did Kath." Sabrina replied as she was put back down.</p><p> "Katherine Jacklyn Raven..." Vincent began, his brow furrowed.</p><p> "Hey I drove like a bat out of hell second I got the news dad." Kathy retorted.</p><p> Breaking into a smile, Vincent laughed as he hugged his eldest daughter. "Ahhh, good to see you again."</p><p> "You look hot in leather you know." Sylvaria commented, Sabrina elbowing her in the gut.</p><p> "Well considering that it's winter, I do want to retain as much heat as I can." Kathy chuckled. Her eyes settled on the one-eyed boy that was huddled in the booth. "So this is the little guy, eh?"</p><p> "Indeed." Sabrina motioned to her sister. "Remus, this is Aunty Kathy."</p><p> "...hi." Remus gave a small wave. He still withdrew, but he did not seem braced for a hit.</p><p> "He's shy around new faces." Sabrina piped up as she and Sylvaria returned to their seat.</p><p> Pulling up a chair from a vacant table, Kathy joined the rest of the Ravens. "Still, I'm excited to meet'cha kiddo!" Peeling her jacket off to reveal the red flannel shirt underneath, Kathy rummaged through her pocket for a moment. "Reminds me, I got a little something fer ya..."</p><p> She handed Remus a dark red bandanna, the boy tracing his fingers along the pattern with eyes wide in wonder. "Didn't know what yer favorite color was I'm afraid..."</p><p> "Thank you Aunty Kathy." Remus' smile practically took up his entire face before he coughed.</p><p> "Anything for my nephew." Kathy replied.</p><p> "Wait, when did you get the news?" Sabrina cut in, her brow furrowed. "I tried calling you, but it went right to voicemail."</p><p> "Ah..." Vincent scratched the back of his head. "...that'd be my fault."</p><p> Sylvaria blinked. "How the heck are you mixed up in this?"</p><p> "Well after Sabrina called me, I rung Kathy up and we spent the next hour talking about Remus." Vincent awkwardly chuckled. "Got caught up in the hype."</p><p> "I would've gotten here quicker Sab, but I had to realign a drivetrain after it had sheared the front left wishbone and that was before I got started on the getting the exhaust back in place."</p><p> Everyone gave Kathy incredulous looks.</p><p> "...okay, Remus?" When her nephew turned to face her, Kathy continued. "One day I am going to teach you automative mechanics so you will not be hopeless like these 3."</p><p> "Ouch."</p><p> "Okay Aunty."</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Night fell sooner then the past days, the Marquis parking back in front of the Raven cabin. Behind it though, a '69 Charger in a navy blue finish accompanied it. Sabrina, Sylvaria, Remus, and Kathy emerged from the vehicles and carried their stuff inside, Sylvaria heading to the fireplace to get it going.</p><p> Striking a match as she packed old newspaper underneath the kindling, Sylvaria suddenly had an idea. "Munchkin, could you please come here?"</p><p> Shuffling next to his half-demoness mother, Remus knelt next to her. "Yeah?"</p><p> "I'm going to teach you a bit of magic." Sylvaria began as she produced a match from it's box. "Nothing too dangerous or complicated, this'll be a simple trick."</p><p> Remus edged closer to her, the immense duster pulled in tighter.</p><p> "It'll be okay munchkin." Sylvaria reassured him.</p><p> "Promise?" Remus asked quietly.</p><p> His silver-haired mother kissed his forehead. "Promise." Striking the match, she held the tiny flame to the paper and watched it ignite. "Now, this is a very simple and easy trick. Focus on the fire, direct all your thoughts to it."</p><p> Closing his eye, Remus focused on the heat that came from the budding flames. "Now, imagine it becoming bigger. Think of how warm it'll be once it does that." Sylvaria's voice sounded so far, yet so clear.</p><p> Opening his eye, Remus watched the flames grow with his thought. His eye widened as he felt the warmth flow out towards him. Sylvaria ruffled his hair as she tossed a log into the fireplace. "I'm proud of you munchkin."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Nov. 24th, 1998</strong><br/> Remus was stirred from his sleep, the boy raising his tired head from the pillow that he had on the couch. Despite the insistence of his mothers and aunty, Remus liked the couch. It was quite comfy for his lean frame, the immense duster pulled over him like a blanket. Sitting upright, Remus rubbed his eye as he looked around the dark cabin. The sun had yet to rise, the silvery glow of the moon casting a bluish light through the windows.</p><p> Yawning, Remus heard the creaking of the bedframe in his mothers' room. Getting to his feet, he heard muffled moans from the room as he approached the guest room. Opening the door to the guest room, Remus was greeted with the sight of his aunty idly flipping through a book in the light of a candle on the nightstand.</p><p> Looking up from her book, Kathy smiled. "Hey kiddo, can't sleep?"</p><p> Nodding, Remus remained in the doorway. He nervously fidgeted with the doorframe, his weight shifting from one foot the other.</p><p> Marking where she was, Kathy then closed the book and motioned for her nephew to approach. The one-eyed boy clambered onto the bed, his aunty pulling back the covers for him to crawl underneath them. "So what's keeping you up?"</p><p> "Moms are jumping on the bed again." Remus answered as he settled himself next to Kathy.</p><p> Pricking her ears, Kathy picked up the sound of lovemaking from her sister's room. "Yeah ,they're just trying to test the springs." She had gotten used to sleeping through worse, but she supposed her nephew hadn't had the same kind of life experience. "Well, what helps you sleep?"</p><p> "...Mum's cuddling helps." He looked away, as if ashamed. "It feels nice."</p><p> Without warning, Remus was yanked further under the covers. He gave a startled yelp before he realized that Kathy's arms were around him, his aunty spooning him. "Is this close?"</p><p> Nestling closer to her, Remus closed his eye. "Mmhhmmm..."</p><p> Moments passed, Kathy feeling the change in her nephew's breaths. It wasn't long before she heard his quiet snores, the mechanic allowing herself to smile as she fell asleep.</p><p>       ***</p><p> Sabrina groggily opened her eyes, her legs tangled with Sylvaria's. Morning rays of sunlight shone through the half-closed curtains, revealing the two sporting askew and unkempt hair while the blanket was haphazardly draped over them.</p><p> Sylvaria's fingers traced circles along Sabrina's bare shoulder. "So, I had a great night. You?"</p><p> Pressing her body closer to her lover's, Sabrina kissed the silver-haired woman's lips. "I really liked it..."</p><p> "...but?" Sylvaria remarked.</p><p> "I can tell you weren't going all out babe." Sabrina held the blanket to her bare chest as she sat up.</p><p> Letting the covers fall from her nude form, Sylvaria began picking her scattered clothes from the floor. "It was late and we have a kid in the house hun."</p><p> "I know..." Sabrina followed suit as she started getting dressed. "Still, it'd be nice to have a wild night."</p><p> Pulling her thick sweater on, Sylvaria's lips curled into a sly grin. "You know, there is a hotel just in town." Nearing her lover, the silver-haired woman's smile grew. "Kathy can look after him, we can go for just a night..." She pressed her body against Sabrina's, the blonde half-dressed.</p><p> "...and we can have all the fun we want." Sylvaria's voice remarked salaciously as she kissed Sabrina.</p><p> The witch quivered at the contact, her arms wrapping around Sylvaria's waist as she eagerly returned the kiss. "...well, if you're not busy tonight I can sort something out."</p><p> "It's a date, hot-stuff." Sylvaria replied before she made her way out of their room. Outside she saw Kathy and Remus at the table, a pile of steaming waffles and bacon awaiting, her son eagerly digging into it while Kathy gave her a smirk.</p><p> "So how'd the springs hold up last night?" Kathy asked, an eyebrow raised in a most devious way.</p><p> "Pretty good." Sylvaria answered without so much as a tremor in her voice.</p><p> Halfway through his breakfast, Remus clutched his chest as he broke into a coughing fit. Kathy immediately patted his back as the hacking subsided, the one-eyed boy's breathing returning to a steady, if wheezing, pace.</p><p> "Anton really should see him." Kathy commented, the slightest hints of worry on her face.</p><p> "We're scheduled for today at 1." Sabrina replied as she left her room, the blonde sporting her usual messy bun and a dark blue sweater, her arms full with their bedsheets that she carried to the large basin in the laundry room.</p><p> Glancing at the clock on the wall, Kathy nodded. "Well, we better pick up the pace then."</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> The house they pulled up in front of was old, but it was still well-maintained. Everything about it was grey from the walls to the roof, the place well-worn. Hopping out of the Marquis, Remus walked between his mothers as they approached, Kathy bringing up the rear.</p><p> Reaching the front door, Sabrina's knuckles rapped on the door and before long it opened. "Ah, my one o'clock is here."</p><p> The man in the doorway was impeccably dressed. Underneath the black blazer with red pinstripes was a double-breasted dark red vest, his dress pants black as well. Oddly though, he wore onyx sunglasses and kept a dark red scarf wrapped over his face and black leather gloves, not a single glimpse of his skin visible.</p><p> "Come in, come in." The man gestured for the Ravens to enter, his accent reflective of England.</p><p> Inside the lightbulbs were perhaps the only source of illumination, the curtains drawn closed. Once the Ravens were all inside, the door was closed and the man began to remove his scarf and sunglasses. His face was lined and worn, as if he had seen far more years then anyone else.</p><p> "It's good to see you Doctor Bones." Sylvaria commented.</p><p> "It is a pleasure as always." Peeling his jacket off, he began to roll up his dress-shirt's sleeves. "Is this my patient?" He nodded towards the one-eyed boy that was huddled behind Sabrina.</p><p> "Yes." Sabrina gently pushed Remus out from behind her. "Dr. Bones, this is Remus, me and Sylvaria's son."</p><p> "It is most wonderful to meet you." Bones smiled at Remus. "We shan't take long Miss Raven, I will discern any ailments in a jiffy."</p><p> "He will not hurt you." Sylvaria reassured her son as she led him down the hall of the Bones mansion.</p><p> While all of the curtains were drawn closed, the corridors were still well-lit with the amber glow of lightbulbs that lined the hallway. Paintings of various men and women lined the walls, all of them dour and unsmiling while dressed in fancy suits and dresses. Leading the Ravens to the end of the hall, Bones held the door open for Sylvaria and Remus.</p><p> "You may take a seat there Miss Raven." Bones gestured to a chair along the wall as he donned a pair of latex gloves. "And you will be there lad." He motioned to the operating table, Remus hesitantly seating himself atop it.</p><p> "...will it hurt?" Remus peeled his oversized duster off, his black T-shirt revealing the burnt and blistered skin along his arms.</p><p> "It should not." Bones replied as he placed half-moon glasses upon his face. "Now, tell me if you can feel anything here..."</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> In the foyer, the Raven sisters took a seat on the couch that was perched across the main door, several pairs of boots kicked off next to them. Sabrina wore her reading glasses as she flipped through her novel, 'The Godfather' etched into its spine while Kathy toyed with a silver pocket watch that had been dismembered to reveal the gears that had ceased to turn within.</p><p> Kathy carefully removed one of the gears, her hands steady. "So are you playing the sexy librarian tonight?"</p><p> Sabrina raised the book to better hide her reddening face.</p><p> Chuckling, Kathy examined the removed gear. "You think I didn't notice that yer wearing those heels?" Her eyes remained on the tiny cogged wheel as she jerked her head towards the pair of black high heeled shoes that were among the footwear. "Last time you wore those, I could hear ya from the--"</p><p> The novel covered more of Sabrina's face. "Can we please talk about something else?"</p><p> Placing the gear back into the watch, there was a quiet click from the exposed mechanics. "So how goes motherhood?"</p><p> Lowering her book, Sabrina smiled. "He's a good boy, often helps Sylva with dishes and he's learning the different herbs pretty quickly."</p><p> Kathy began painstakingly pieceing the watch back together. "You introduced him to the Hawkins yet? I think Felix would like to meet him."</p><p> "It's not that I don't want him to, but it's only been a little over a week." Marking her place, Sabrina closed her book. "We were thinking maybe on the 27th though."</p><p> "You and Sylva are catching up on lost time?" Kathy smirked as the watch's arms ticked in a steady rhythm.</p><p> The blonde could only bury her face in her hands. "Kathy!"</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> "You're right, that didn't hurt." Remus commented.</p><p> "So long as you can focus on something else, pain is irrelevant." Bones commented as he carefully withdrew the needle from the boy's arm, the bloodbag freshly filled. "I will need you to remove your shirt so I can properly check the scars along your torso."</p><p> Biting his lip, Remus removed the t-shirt to reveal the reminder of the flames. While scarred over, there was very little of his body that was not blistered or covered in welts. Frowning, Bones gently prodded the boy's chest. "Can you feel any of these?" His pokes began from one shoulder, across the chest, and reached the other shoulder.</p><p> "No." Remus quietly answered.</p><p> Rounding the boy, Bones repeated the process on his back. "What about here?"</p><p> "Nothing."</p><p> Jotting a few more notes on his clipboard, Bones started fiddling with a machine that hung above the table. "Lie down on your back."</p><p> Once Remus was lying down, Bones adjusted the machine so it was over his chest. There was the heavy click of a shutter, Bones carefully moving the machine. "Roll over." The doctor then repeated this on the boy's back. "You may put your shirt back on."</p><p> Remus pulled his shirt back on, Bones pushing the machine aside. Taking Remus' wrist, Bones' thumb felt the thrumming of the boy's pulse as he eyed his watch. Nodding, he jotted a few more notes onto the clipboard. "You may wait in the foyer, I will have results soon."</p><p><br/> Following Sylvaria out of the room, Remus was pulled onto Sabrina's lap the second he was within reach of her arms. "Why do you keep hugging him?" Kathy asked.</p><p> "He's so toasty." Sabrina answered as she lightly bounced Remus.</p><p> The Ravens waited near 12 minutes before Bones entered the room. "Misses Raven..." He motioned towards Sabrina and Sylvaria. "...a moment if you please."</p><p> Gently placing Remus next to Kathy, Sabrina rose to her feet, her lover following. Both mothers followed Bones to the study, translucent images of internal organs and the skeleton on black photos hanging from the ceiling. Having rolled down his sleeves, Bones looked up from his clipboard with a grim look.</p><p> "...the diagnosis is not good."</p><p> Bones saw a look he saw too many times, one he hated. Their expectant smies changed so quickly, the light in their eyes fading as he watches the sadness drown them.</p><p> "His bloodwork is healthy and aside from permanent nerve damage, his skin will be alright as well." Bones continued. "His vision is good in his remaining eye, but concerning his coughing..."</p><p> He looked up to see both women clinging to each other. "...there's no doubt, he has contracted asbestosis."</p><p> Sabrina buried her face in Sylvaria's shoulder, the silver-haired woman's voice shaky. "There's no asbestos in our home, he couldn't have--"</p><p> "I've seen it too many times to be mistaken." Anton interjected. "What's more is that to the best of your knowledge, where he lived before you found him is unknown. It is most likely that he was exposed to it then."</p><p> The blonde sniffled, Sylvaria gently caressing her back. "Can we treat it?"</p><p> "There are surgical procedures to deal with it..." Bones adjusted his glasses. "...but the mortality rate is 30%." He began scribbling onto a perscription pad, the doctor handing a note to Sylvaria. "For now, the best we can do is minimize the damage. These will at the very least reduce his coughing and make it easier for him to breathe."</p><p> Folding the note, Sylvaria pocketed it before she began helping Sabrina clean her face off. "Thank you doctor."</p><p> "The second there's word of a more effective treatment, I will call you." Bones spoke solemnly.</p><p> Vacating the room, Sabrina's trembling voice rang out. "Sylva..."</p><p> "There's always another night." Sylvaria replied.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Sabrina gazed at her son's sleeping face. While she did not wail or scream, tears were still running down her face. Remus was curled up between her and Sylvaria, the boy snuggled up against the blonde who was refusing to let him go. Sylvaria couldn't blame her though, she was clinging to her lover and son as if the world was ending.</p><p> "...why has he been dealt all this?" Sabrina murmured. She gently ran a hand down the smooth cuts the were etched into his face, a cut that run underneath his marked eyepatch.</p><p> "I wish I knew." Sylvaria kissed the back of his head. "But we'll make sure he gets the life he deserved."</p><p> Biting back cries, Remus' black hair became stained with tears as Sabrina gently pulled him closer. Her eyes closed, but the tears wouldn't stop. Sniffling, the blonde fell asleep with her son curled up to her and her lover's arm holding them both.</p><p> But her tears didn't stop falling.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> Nov. 25th, 1998</strong><br/> The first thing he felt was a slight dampness in his hair. Cracking his eye open, Remus' sight was greeted with the pained sight of his blonde mother's face, her eyes closed. Frowning, the boy gave her a tighter hug. He didn't like seeing sadness in her, she was always happy. He felt his heart clench at the sight, Remus' grip tightening.</p><p> He held her for a few moments before he finally let go to roll onto his back. He saw his silver-haired mother frowning in her sleep, fresh tears still streaked down her cheeks as she held the two. Adjusting himself, Remus cuddled his mother for awhile, the silver-haired woman's lips pressing against the top of his head. She did not stir, but she still held him.</p><p> Sitting up, Remus gently clambered out of the bed. He noticed that his mothers immediately shuffled closer together in their sleep, the two of them clinging to each other while a quiet whimper escaped their lips.</p><p> Sneaking out of the room, Remus silently closed the door as he pulled his duster on. He knew what he had to do, the boy quietly stepping out into the early winter morning and closing the door behind him.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Sabrina's blue eyes flew open, the gruesome sights of blood and broken bodies replaced with her lover's face. Shakily breathing, the blonde buried her face into Sylvaria's chest as her grip tightened. She felt Sylvaria's arms envelop her, the blonde looking up to have her lips captured in those of the silver-haired woman that clung to her.</p><p> "Bad dream too?" Sylvaria's scarlet irises glistened with tears she had yet to shed.</p><p> Nodding, Sabrina came as close as she could to Sylvaria. Her index finger rapidly tapped the half-demoness' back while her lover held her as if the world was ending. Looking around, Sabrina felt her heart stop. "Where's Remus?"</p><p> Almost immediately Sylvaria sat upright and frantically leapt out of bed. Bolting out of their room, Sylvaria saw the front door half open, Remus closing the door as he shook the snow off of his bony frame. Turning to face her, Remus' lips were curled into a ghost of a grin. "Morning mom."</p><p> Sighing in relief, Sylvaria leaned into her room. "He's okay hun, he was just outside." It wasn't long before the blonde joined her, the silver-haired woman on her knees in front of their son. "What were you doing outside munchkin?"</p><p> "You and mum looked sad." Remus answered, his arms free of the sleeves of his coat that was worn more like a cloak then a coat. "So I wanted to find something to help you smile."</p><p> Sylvaria blinked as she stared at her son, Sabrina following suit. Remus had something clutched to his chest, the boy adjusting his arms to reveal a small mass of fluffy pale yellow fur. A pair of green eyes looked up at his mothers, a quiet purr coming from the kitten that Remus held.</p><p> "...sweetie, where did you find that?" Sabrina asked.</p><p> "I remember mom liked walking out by the dead tree so I took a look around there to see why she liked it." The kitten nestled closer to Remus, the feline purring at the warmth he gave off. "I heard meowing and I brought him home."</p><p> Gently holding out her hands, Sylvaria neared her son. "May I please...?" Remus nodded before he gently placed the kitten into his mother's palms. The silver-haired woman frowned when she realized just how tiny the cat was, even for a kitten.</p><p> The cat however curled into a loaf-like shape, its tiny paws patting Sylvaria's palms. Gently Sylvaria held the cat up to take a look between its hind legs before putting it back down. "Well, we've got another girl in the house."</p><p> Sabrina gently took the kitten, her thin fingers softly scratching behind the feline's ears. The cat purred as she was carried to the kitchen, Sylvaria holding up Remus so he could reach the top cupboards for a bowl. "I'm looking forward to when you're taller munchkin."</p><p> Gently placing the cat on the countertop, Sabrina began to pour a small measure of milk into the bowl. "What shall we name her?"</p><p> Remus watched the cat lap at the milk, the boy's chest barely over the top of the counter. "Linda."</p><p> "Why Linda?" Sylvaria tilted her head.</p><p> "She looks like a Linda." Remus gently petted the kitten, the feline purring once she finished her meal.</p><p> For all of the illogical reasoning and complete lack of any form of scientific evidence supporting that claim, neither mother could find any reason to argue the point.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Linda was catloafing on Remus' chest, the boy lounging on the couch with his duster draped over him like a blanket. His head was lying on Sabrina's lap, the Witch carding a hand through his mangy black hair while Sylvaria and Kathy conversed in the kitchen.</p><p> "...mum?" Remus adjusted his head so he could look up at his mother.</p><p> "Yeah sweetie?"</p><p> "...are you happy now?" He sounded afraid, as if he was expecting a hit.</p><p> Leaning down to kiss his forehead, Sabrina answered. "I'm very happy Remus." She then stretched an arm to pet Linda, the kitten purring. "And I know mom is too sweetie."</p><p> Smiling, Remus settled himself for the night. Feeling his head being gently lifted up, the soft cushions of the couch pressing against the back of his head. His breathing became rough for a moment as he had another coughing fit, but it lasted only 9 seconds before he could breathe normally.</p><p> Worry twisted Sabrina's heart, but it did not crush it. Glancing at the kitten that was on his chest, the blonde reached for an old wooden crate that had the scent of potatos. Heading outside, she patted it a few times for the odd fleck of dirt to spill out onto the ground before returning inside. Next she started collecting tufts of cotton and the softest scraps of fabric from the SCRAP box and used it to line the crate's inside.</p><p> Placing it next to Remus, she then gently lifted Linda off of her son, the kitten mewling as she was lowered into the fluffy crate. The cat looked around in confusion at first, Linda pawing at a few of the walls. Rather quickly though she curled up in the toasty nest, her eyes closed.</p><p> Smiling, Sabrina kissed her son's forehead again. "Love you sweetie."</p><p> As Remus started to quietly snore, Sabrina made her way to her room and got into her pajamas, the blonde in bed and flipping through the Godfather when Sylvaria joined her moments later. "Kathy's up to speed, she's worried too." The silver-haired woman began as she stripped out of her day clothes and pulled on her oversized t-shirt. "She asked if she could take Remus out for a drive later this week and while I'm okay with it, she needs your approval."</p><p> Nodding, Sabrina pulled back the covers next to her so her lover could join her, the blonde bookmarking her page. "I'm okay with Kathy taking Remus out for the day." Sylvaria was next to her in seconds, the two kissing each other's lips. "He deserves some fun."</p><p> "Agreed." Sylvaria commented as she settled herself underneath the duvet on her back, Sabrina soon lying her head down on the half-demoness' chest. Running her thin fingers through the mass of blonde curls, Sylvaria spoke again. "I know he has bad lungs and all...but he's got a strong heart."</p><p> "Much like you babe." Sabrina remarked, her breathing coming to match the steady beating she heard from Sylvaria's chest.</p><p> "True..." Sylvaria kissed her lover's forehead. "...but you're the one that accounts for his sweetness."</p><p> Sabrina's eyes closed, the blonde listening to nothing but the rhytm of Sylvaria's heartbeat. It was a quiet drumming, Sabrina's arms and legs wrapping themselves around her girlfriend. Sylvaria's cheek rested against the top of Sabrina's head, the half-demoness wrapping an arm around the witch's torso and she just held one of her nearest and dearest close.</p><p> The two fell asleep that way, the two sharing dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Nov. 30th, 1998</strong><br/> Sabrina ran a hand through the water in the tub, the blonde contently sighing with the hot water. "Bath's ready babe."</p><p> Sylvaria entered the bathroom, the silver-haired woman sporting a black silk robe with a Japanese dragon embroided on the back. "Kathy and Remus are coming back at 5 or so right?"</p><p> "Yep." Sabrina began to undress, her clothes accompanying Sylvaria's robe on top of the laundry basket as the two women climbed into the tub. Sylvaria lied down with her back against the wall of the tub, Sabrina joining her as the blonde's head rested her head on the silver-haired woman's chest.</p><p> Sylvaria's arms wrapped around Sabrina, the blonde nestling as close to her lover as she could. Her golden curls were released from their customary messy bun, the witch curled onto Sylvaria's lap while the half-demoness' grip tightened. Sabrina's ear was pressed against Sylvaria's chest, the blonde hearing the thrumming of Sylvaria's heart.</p><p> "...babe?"</p><p> "Yeah?"</p><p> Sabrina's index finger began tapping against Sylvaria's arm. "...do you think it's bad that we hold him so much? That we're raising him to be too soft?"</p><p> Sylvaria ran her fingers through Sabrina's hair, her lips pecking the back of the witch's head. "No, I don't." Sabrina turned her head, her blue eyes locking onto the red eyed woman behind her. "He's been hurt a lot hun. We may not know how he was raised before but those scars..."</p><p> Neither one wanted to finish that thought.</p><p> "My point is, he's spent gods know how long being hurt and he was abandoned to the wild." Sylvaria's voice remained resolute, but her scarlet eyes were damp. "He deserves all the love and affection we can give after such a miserable beginning."</p><p> Sabrina rolled onto her front so she could kiss her girlfriend. "You're such a softy babe."</p><p> Sylvaria smiled in the kiss. "Well I had the best person to teach me kindness."</p><p> They kissed a few more times before Sabrina lied on her back against the opposite side of the tub, the blonde gazing at her lover across from her. "So who's getting Vince for Yule this year?" Sylvaria asked.</p><p> "Kathy wants to, she says that it'll give me more time to get the baskets and Yule dinner ready." Sabrina answered.</p><p> "Are we thinking turkey again?" Sylvaria grabbed a soap bar from the side of the tub and started lathering her hands.</p><p> "Pork actually." Sabrina took the soap once her lover was done. "I mean, you saw how Remus took to bacon. I think ham would be a good first Yule dinner for him."</p><p> Sylvaria froze for a moment at that before she started cleaning herself. "...it feels like we've had him for years to you too right?"</p><p> Nodding, Sabrina began scrubbing her arms. "Yeah..." Once her arms were done she turned her attention to her chest and started cleaning it. "It's a shame we can't have baby photos of him."</p><p> "We can still start taking photos though." Sylvaria remarked as she started washing her hair. "Vincent got a few back at the restaraunt and when he first came over."</p><p> "We'd need a camera and scrapbook for that..." Sabrina frowned. "...but that'd be pricey."</p><p> Scowling, Sylvaria finished lathering her silver hair. "Dammit. Any chance we could sell some produce off?"</p><p> Sabrina sighed as she started rinsing the soap out of her hair. "Already did, but we only had just enough to cover the phone and the things we got for Remus earlier."</p><p> "Money is the stupidest idea your race has ever had." Sylvaria commented.</p><p> "Agreed." Sabrina replied.</p><p> The water turned milky white with rinsed-off soap, but was still warm. Both women were content to remain awhile longer though, their wet bodies relaxing in the early noon. It wasn't until a soft meowing began that they snapped out of their stupors, the two looking to see Linda approaching the tub.</p><p> "Oh, right..." Sabrina leaned her head over to better examine the kitten that was looking back at her.</p><p> "What's she in here for?" Sylvaria raised an eyebrow.</p><p> Linda wiggled her hind legs for a moment before she leapt up to the side of the tub and stood on the wall of the tub. The edge was narrow and wet though, the small cat yowling as she slipped off the wall and into the tub, the kitten landing right onto Sabrina's prominent chest. Both women had wide eyes at the sight of the kitten clinging to Sabrina's breasts, Linda's head and front paws above water as she mewled at the blonde.</p><p> "...guess I'm not the only one who likes them." Sylvaria smirked.</p><p> Turning red, Sabrina scooped Linda off of her chest. "Shut up."</p><p> Giggling, Sylvaria gently took Linda and she began to gingerly wash the cat. Unusually, Linda purred as she was dipped into the water and scrubbed. "I'll take care of the cat, you can go swoon over your defiled honor or something." Sylvaria chuckled.</p><p> "Keep that up and you'll be alone on the couch." Sabrina retorted as she began climbing out of the tub and reached for her towel.</p><p> "Speaking of, what do you think him and Kathy are up to?" Sylvaria held the kitten to her chest as she climbed out, her towel in the other hand.</p><p> "Oh probably just taking him sight-seeing around town." Sabrina answered as her hair became poofy after she finished drying it. "She said she wanted to get some donuts with him so they're probably heading to the baker's."</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> "You're the coolest Aunty!" Remus excitedly yelped as his side was pressed against the passenger seat's door, the view from the windshield little more then a a rapidly spinning blur.</p><p> "Winter's awesome for donuts!" Kathy had a huge grin as she kept the steering wheel veered sharply to the right, her Charger's front wheels firmly planted as it's back end was thrown out in it's crazed turning, rooster tails of snow thrown up behind it.</p><p> By the time the car and his vision stopped spinning, Remus laughed with his Aunty. He lightly quivered with excitement, both of them leaning back in their seats. "That...was so COOL!"</p><p> "Your moms are the best parents, grandpa's got the most amazing stories you'll ever hear, but me..." Kathy chuckled as she shifted her car into gear, the belt of the supercharger protruding from the hood whirring as the V8 engine snarled like an enraged beast.</p><p> Remus shifted in his seat, his good eye sparkling with anticipation. Kathy adjusted a few knobs on the radio, the menacing and crunching growls of an electric guitar accompanying a voice that sounded like it was the sum of all nightmares given life.</p><p> "Take another bite, it'll be alright." The voice on the radio began. "What's wrong will soon feel right...dangerous tonight!"</p><p> Revving the eight cylinders of the metal beast, Kathy timed the barely-tamed roars of the Charger with the music. It began to sound heavier, the song becoming angrier and more bestial with each passing second, the V8 engine's rage mirroring that of the music.</p><p> "...trust me kid, I'm the best driver." Kathy lifted her foot off the brakes and she and Remus were pushed back by the sheer force that the Charger unleashed as it tore out of the parking lot and onto the highway.</p><p> Turning from the blurry scenes out the windshield to his aunty, Remus watched with nothing but amazement. Kathy easily shifted gears to match her car's drive, the mechanic reaching for the handbrake to swing the back end out in a masterful slide down the curve in the street. Sudden bumps in the road would jerk the car left and right, but Kathy's furrowed brow and galvanized glare refused to break.</p><p> No matter how many times the Charger threatened to turn against them, Remus watched Kathy force it back into its place. Stricken with awe, Remus watched Kathy push the Charger to greater speeds, the ivory needles climbing higher and higher.</p><p> As the town of Gold River came into sight, the fuel-injected craze began to wane to a low growl from the Charger. Cruising down the street, Kathy took one hand off the wheel as she untensed. Glancing at her nephew, she chuckled at the pure amazement on his face.</p><p> "You're a cool driver." Remus breathed. "When can I drive?"</p><p> "Not for a little while buddy." Kathy ruffled his messy black hair. "But I'll make sure I give you driving lessons."</p><p> Pulling up in front of a store, Kathy twisted the keys off before pulling them out. The two then climbed out and headed inside, their sight greeted with a cozy and well-furnished cafe. Rather then pull up a seat, the two approached the payphones that lined the corner, Kathy producing a few coins and inserting them as she took the phone off its cradle.</p><p> "...hello?" Remus looked at her, confusion on his face. What was that thing she was talking into? "Yeah, we're doing fine, just in a cafe...mmm, figured this would be good for lunch. Want me to bring anything back? ....okay, I'll bring some home--" Kathy's face read puzzlement. "Wait, what? ....ohhh, okay. ....well when you give it context it makes a lot more sense. ...yeah, he's right here, give me a minute." Kathy handed him the device, her hands adjusting his own so he properly held it.</p><p> "...hello?" Remus asked in his quiet voice.</p><p> "Hey munchkin!" While it was a bit distorted, Remus could recognize his silver-haired mother's voice. Immediately his lips curled into a grin. "How's it going?"</p><p> "It's been awesome! I loved the donuts Aunty showed me!" He glanced at Kathy to see the mechanic winking.</p><p> "That's great munchkin!"</p><p> "Can I hang out with Aunty Kathy more?" Remus asked, the boy practically bouncing where he stood.</p><p> "We'll talk about that when you get home, okay munchkin?" Sylvaria replied. When her son responded with a 'yes', Sylvaria continued. "Alrighty, we'll talk more when you're home."</p><p> "Yes mom." Remus replied.</p><p> There was the sound of a 'mwah' from the other end of the line, Remus smiling slightly at that. "Love you munchkin."</p><p> "Love you too mom."</p><p>       </p><hr/><p> </p><p> "...really babe?"</p><p> "Like I could resist."</p><p> Sabrina eyed the shirt with scowling lips, but playful eyes. It was lying on the table, a plain white T-shirt that was in her size and would probably fit her well. But what dredged a feeling of ire from her gut was the black ink on the shirt across the chest that read 'Show Me Your Kitties'.</p><p> "...you are an evil, evil woman."</p><p> "I'm devilishly beautiful for a reason hun."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING<br/>Some more abuse mentions. Take care when reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Dec 2nd, 1998</strong><br/> "Are you sure?" Remus whispered, his lean frame trembling.</p><p> "Trust me kid, she's gonna love it." Kathy reassured him.</p><p> "...okay." Remus's thin frame shook as he approached Sabrina, the blonde sleeping soundly in the winter morning. He carefully peeled back the heavy blanket, his blonde mother in her usual blue tank top and grey pajama pants.</p><p> "Go right ahead." Kathy murmured to her nephew.</p><p> Looking at his aunty and back to his mother, Remus' breaths deepened, his trembling subsiding. Gulping an enormous amount of air, he then buried his face into Sabrina's stomach and vigirously shook his head while blowing a raspberry.</p><p> Sabrina yelped and laughed at once in an unusual sound, the blonde flailing at the sensation in her gut. Once Remus stopped, she panted as she sat up, the witch seeing her son kneeling over her and her sister on the floor laughing. Brushing a few askew golden locks from her face, Sabrina turned her attention to Remus first. "Was it your aunty's idea?"</p><p> "She said you liked them..." Remus edged away from her, his head low as if he expected a swift sucker punch to his face.</p><p> Scooting towards him, Sabrina pulled him in for a tight hug. "I do like them, I just didn't expect it." Kissing his cheek, the witch ruffled his hair, her son laughing in response. "You go help mom with breakfast, I'll be out soon."</p><p> "Okay mum." The boy slid off the bed and carefully stepped around Kathy who was stretched out on the floor, the occasional chuckle coming from her grinning mouth as her laughter died down.</p><p> "If you want a miniature you so much, why don't you get your own kid?" Sabrina quipped as she got to her feet.</p><p> "Because it's funnier when it's your kid." Kathy giggled as she picked herself up from the floor.</p><p> Sighing, Sabrina began rummaging through her dresser while her sister started making her way out the door. "Say, you mind if I challenged Remus to a tickle fight?"</p><p> Selecting a black turtleneck and grey jeans, Sabrina shrugged. "I dunno Kath, he's nerve-dead in his skin. He might not feel it."</p><p> "Still, doesn't mean I can't try right?" Kathy pressed. "Besides, laughter's the best medicine."</p><p> Rolling her eyes, Sabrina tucked her clothes under her arm. "Alright Kath, you can try to tickle him."</p><p> Grinning, the mechanic left the room and watched her nephew arrange the plates on the table. Once he was clear of anything fragile, Kathy took two long steps and began tickling his sides.</p><p> His back was to her, so she didn't see the joy in his eye fade. She didn't see his eye widen with horror. She didn't realize, that he didn't feel an urge to laugh, his breaths becoming hyperventilations. Dropping to his knees and then his sides, he curled up on the floor, his arms shielding his head.</p><p> The mischief in Kathy's eyes faded as she dropped to her knees, the mechanic kneeling over him. "Remus?!"</p><p> Gently grasping his shoulder, the boy writhed and thrashed the second she touched him, as if he was being kicked repeatedly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I won't do it again..." He rapidly whispered, tears streaming down his face.</p><p> Withdrawing her hand, Kathy helplessly watched her nephew succumb to his own mind. Sabrina and Sylvaria bolted towards their son, panic etched into their faces. "What happened to him?!"</p><p> They tried to reach for him, their voices trying to coax him out of the waking nightmare. Remus' wild-eyed stare looked up at them, the boy scrambling to his feet and diving behind the couch. Carefully approaching, the three women heard his quiet sniffles, as he drowned everything he felt.</p><p> Peering over the edge of the couch, Sylvaria saw her son withdrawn into himself as if bombs were dropping around him. Reaching for him, the silver-haired woman felt Remus shake as she yanked him from his hiding spot. He was like a garter snake that was yanked from the bush; twitchy and terrified, his hands in front of his face in anticipation of a hit to his head.</p><p> "Look at me." Sabrina and Kathy watched Sylvaria force Remus' hands down, the boy looking away from all three of them.</p><p> "I said look at me." Sylvaria repeated, her voice becoming louder but not sharper.</p><p> Almost hesitantly, his terrified eye looked at the silver-haired woman.</p><p> "You're my son. I will never hurt you." Sylvaria's red eyes bore into Remus' one eye. "You could set food on fire as you cook it, you could make me lose track of my place in my book, you could even smash my David Bowie records." Remus' gaze changed a bit, the fear that clouded his vision thinning.</p><p> Cupping his face, Sylvaria pressed her lips to his forehead. "I'll always love you Remus."</p><p> Remus' face twitched. His eyebrow lowered while his breathing calmed, his eye becoming less wide. Wordlessly he climbed out of his hiding spot and onto Sylvaria's lap as he clung to her, his silver-haired mother returning his embrace in full. She felt her shirt become soaked, but she didn't care. Her son's hair was becoming damp with tears of her own.</p><p>    </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Sylvaria was sitting on the couch, her sleeping son curled up on her lap as she gently carded through his mangy black hair. She could feel his thin fingers crinkling the wool of her grey flannel shirt, his lips frowning as a quiet whimper escaped his throat. Leaning forwards, the silver-haired woman kissed his forehead.</p><p> She couldn't blame him for being like this.</p><p> There were muffled voices outside on the porch, the gas lantern outside casting a fiery glow. "...it's not like any of us expected it. I don't think even Remus knew that could happen."</p><p> "I know Sab...just doesn't make it sit any better with me ya know?"</p><p> Remus' brow furrowed as he clung to Sylvaria's shirt even tighter then before, his face twisted in pain. Frowning, the half-demoness began to hum a tune she had retired to the furthest reaches of her mind. Before long, she began quietly singing.</p><p> "Why do the birds go on singing? Why does the sea rush to shore?" Sylvaria gingerly brushed his hair back as she stared at the dying flames in the fireplace. "Don't they know? It's the end of the world, cos you don't love me anymore..."</p><p> It really wasn't a song that had the feel of a lullabye, but Sylvaria would be damned if she said that it wasn't a soothing melody.</p><p> "Why does my heart go on beating? Why do these eyes of mine cry?" Sylvaria had begun rocking her son, his grip easing. "Don't they know? It's the end of the world, it ended when you said goodbye."</p><p> "You sing good, like mum." Remus murmured, his eye closed as his head rested against her shoulder.</p><p> Blinking, Sylvaria finally realized that she had been singing. Looking down at her son, she saw his eye flutter open. "But why was your song sad?" His eye remained dry, but the frown and his wounded gaze made it evident he was sorrowful. "...are you sad?"</p><p> "No munchkin..." Sylvaria kissed his forehead. "It was just a song I started singing and I didn't even realize it."</p><p> The tension in Remus' shoulder eased as his eye closed, the one-eyed boy snuggling closer to her. "You and mum shouldn't be sad, you're both too nice to be sad."</p><p> Giving a watery smile, Sylvaria easily stood up with Remus clinging to her. "You are such a sweetheart." Reaching her and Sabrina's room, Sylvaria lied down on top of the thick duvet with her son next to her. Picking her socks off with her feet, she was content to remain in her day clothes.</p><p> "...do you get bad dreams too mom?" Remus sleepily asked.</p><p> Sylvaria ceased ruffling his hair, the half-demoness opting to holding her son a bit tighter. "Sometimes I do."</p><p> "What helps you sleep?" The lines in his brow became more defined, his eye still closed.</p><p> "You and your mum..." Sylvaria began. "Music or reading a book helps too." Her scarlet eyes brightened up for a moment as she sat up a bit, her back against the headboard while Remus' head was on her lap. "Would you like it if I read you a story?"</p><p> Remus looked up at her, his brown iris glimmering. "Yes please."</p><p> The boy sat up, his silver-haired mother reaching for one of the novels on the nightstand. "Now this one's a classic. It's one of the best pieces of writing I've ever read." Remus curled up against her side, Sylvaria wrapping an arm around him as she opened the book and began reading. "When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton."</p><p> "What's eleventy-one?" Remus piped up.</p><p> "Oh, uh..." Sylvaria counted a few times in her head. "One-hundred and eleven."</p><p> "Is that a big number?" The boy tilted his head.</p><p> "Very big." Sylvaria answered as she ruffled his mangy hair. She resumed, her voice soothingly melodic. "Bilbo was very rich and very peculiar, and had been the wonder of the Shire for sixty years, ever since his remarkable disappearance and unexpected return..."</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> "I know you accidentally scared him, but he practically worships you Kath." Sabrina continued as the Raven sisters shed their winter jackets, the black winter night sky just behind them as they closed the door. "He won't hold it against you, I am certain of it."</p><p> Hanging her leather bomber jacket inside, Kathy sighed. "I really hope so. I'm starting to get pretty fond of that kid..."</p><p> "He feels the same way about you too." Sabrina hugged her sister, the older woman returning the embrace.</p><p> "...you mind if I take him out into town again?"</p><p> "Not at all." Sabrina answered, the blonde noticing the slightly glazed look in her sister's eyes. Then again, she doubted she looked any better. "Bed time for both of us it'd seem."</p><p> "Seconded." Kathy yawned. "G'night Sab."</p><p> "Goodnight Kathy." Sabrina replied before she retreated to her room, the witch closing the door before she turned to see her lover reciting a story while her son was curled next to her.</p><p> "...distribution of squibs, crackers, backarappers, sparklers, torches, dwarf-candles--" Sylvaria paused in her reading to look up at Sabrina. "There's plenty of room hun" She motioned to the other side of Remus.</p><p> Sabrina took up the offer. "Good choice on a bedtime story."</p><p> "I try not to disappoint." Sylvaria giggled as she kissed her lover's lips.</p><p> "Ewww." Remus remarked in mock-disgust.</p><p> Laughing at her son's antics, Sabrina nestled closer to him. "Well babe, don't leave us hanging."</p><p> "Someone's impatient..." Sylvaria remarked as she handed the book to Sabrina. "Just for that, you can read."</p><p> Sabrina stuck her tongue out. "You are insufferable sometimes." She produced her glasses before her fingers ghosted over the pages. "Something about backarappers...ah, here we go." Clearing her throat, she then picked up where they left off.</p><p> "Dwarf-candles, elf-fountains, goblin-barkers, and thunder-claps. They were all superb. The art of Gandalf improved with age..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING<br/>Graphic depictions of physical torture. Be careful with reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Dec. 4th, 1998</strong><br/> Tenderness.</p><p> Softness.</p><p> Gentleness.</p><p> It was this trio of feelings that allowed Sabrina to sleep, the blonde's head resting atop her lover's chest. Her long blonde curls were released, her length of golden hair cascading down her back and along her shoulders while her lips opened mere milimeters for her soft breaths to crash along Sylvaria's chest and neck. The steady rise and fall with each breath the silver-haired woman took kept Sabrina in Morpheus' realm, one of her hands resting on Sylvaria's stomach.</p><p> Long lost to sleep, Sylvaria's chin rested within the fluffy blonde nest atop Sabrina's head, the aroma of lilies and apples inhaled with each breath. Despite having stopped carding through the golden length of hair hours ago, Sylvaria's fingers remained wrapped in the blonde's hair, the almost feathery texture brushing her fingertips. Her other hand was gently resting atop Sabrina's on her stomach, their fingers laced together.</p><p> The thick duvet was pulled over them, but it was not the thick covers or their pajamas that kept them warm. There was a rustling of cloth and a creak of wood and metal, Sabrina snuggling closer to her lover, Sylvaria's arm holding her closer. There was a gentle groan or slight stir, but neither woman awakened from their slumber. The witch's lips twitched upwards as she felt her legs dangle in the air while a pair of strong arms were around her waist in the moonlit field that her sleeping mind carved. The half-demoness' voice released a quiet humming that matched the song her lover sang on a sunny beach that she saw in her mind's eye.</p><p> Pale blue light shone through the window, illuminating the silver and gold in the room. The darkness of the night encroached around them, the scant moonlight chasing it away. Yet neither one stirred, neither of them noticed the darkness that had turned their room into a well of inky blackness.</p><p> Sylvaria softly carressed Sabrina's head. Sabrina's nose gently nuzzled Sylvaria's chest.</p><p> There was nothing to fear.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> It happened again, the piercing pinpricks that gouged out parts of his skull. The dreamless dark was gone, flames and voices all around him. His fingertips dug into his scalp, trying to claw himself awake. The tears that ran down his face were all that kept his flesh from burning off in the hellish heat that suffocated him, his fingers clawing at his head.</p><p> Remus' eye flew open, his breaths short and panicked gasps. His head hurt as he slowly pried his fingers off his scalp, but the drilling sensations that perforated his mind did not wane in the slightest. He was quick to throw the blanket off, the boy shakily outstretching his arm onto the floor, the limb slowing his fall as he rolled off the couch and onto the cold wooden boards.</p><p> Lying on his sides, he pulled his knees to his chest while his fingers clawed at the side of his head as frightened whimpers escaped his throat. The aching didn't stop, Remus' fingernails scratching at his skin until they turned red in a repettition of pain.</p><p> But no matter how much of himself he clawed at, the agony of a hundred nails hammered into his skull eclipsed any pain he wrought upon himself.</p><p> His wild-eyed gaze kept shifting. From the dustbunny in front of his nose to the bookshelf across the room to the nailhead right next to his head. He twitched and murmured on the floor, trying to focus on anything but the pain in his head. He looked at the dark red curtains to the dining room table before the scattered pages from his sketchbook that drifted along the floor. The agony did not cease, Remus feeling the nails worm deeper towards his brain. He looked from the monochrome tiles in the kitchen to the ivory fridge and the half-open door.</p><p> He froze.</p><p> The half-open door.</p><p> Finally releasing the death-grip on his head, Remus outstretched his arms in front of himself, reaching for the door. His bony frame shook as he got onto all fours, his breaths shaky and uneven. He crawled towards the door, each motion dragging his trembling form closer to it.</p><p> Once he was inside, he grunted as he climbed atop the queen-sized bed, the nails picking at his brain. His eye had yet to adapt to the dark, his hand patting empty air, looking for something he knew would help.</p><p> His hand felt two more hands, their fingers laced together. He clung to his mothers' hands, the boy feeling one of his mothers through the duvet. Remus couldn't tell who it was though, but it did not deter him from curling up at her side, his hand clinging to their's. Slowly, the nails in his mind were removed, his breathing easing up.</p><p> As the last nail was yanked free, Remus realized that he was on the side of the bed his silver-haired mother always slept on. He recognized the coarse welts and blisters underneath his palm, the boy snuggling closer to her. He may have been a sorcerer of fire, but he still felt cold that froze his bones and blood.</p><p> But his mothers were warm.</p><p> Resting his head on his mother's stomach, Remus' hand kept its grip on his mothers'. He felt his head gently rise and fall with each breath she took, every inhale and exhale keeping a steady pace. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, but he no longer saw the dancing flames around him or heard the scraping voices rattling his ears.</p><p> Instead, he saw a rolling ocean of blue, the boy swimming alongside sharks.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Some people sleepwalk, such folks reenacting memories and dreams or even wandering far from home in a half-concious haze. If such people walked this earth, then the Ravens could be seen as three of them.</p><p> Not a single one of them stirred as Remus lied on his stomach atop Sylvaria's, the boy's messy black hair sleepily carressed by Sabrina. Neither of them even felt a disturbance in their sleep as Sabrina dragged Remus closer to her, the boy cuddling her as he slept. None of them even realized that they had contorted their bodies to accomadate Remus, the boy and Sabrina clinging to each other while Sylvaria held the two as close to her as she could.</p><p> Not a single dream was disturbed that night, not a single nightmare was brought forth as dawn neared. The three were huddled close together in the winter night, the only warmth found with each other. Remus clung to Sabrina as if he was to be torn away at any moment. Sabrina held him close the way one would do so to keep a loved one from succumbing to terror. Sylvaria held them both while her back acted as a shield from anything that dared to attack them.</p><p> It was a peaceful night, the faintest signs of smiles on each one's face at some point.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Dec. 8th, 1998</strong><br/> Winter's grip on the Redwoods had tightened, snowdrifts piling up outside. Extension cords ran out of the cabins to plug into the cars and trucks that were parked, the various folks that lived there brushing the snow off of the vehicles and letting them run for a few minutes to keep them usable.</p><p> "That should keep it from freezing." Sabrina commented as she turned the Marquis off, the engine nice and hot. Hopping out of the car, she pulled her anorak in tight against the icy wind. Entering the cabin, she shed her jacket as she was welcomed with the wall of heat from the fireplace.</p><p> Sylvaria was bending over to get something out of the oven, the blonde eyeing her backside with a lustful stare. "Buns are done hun." Rising to her full height, Sylvaria began rummaging through one of the drawers for oven mitts. "Sparky said he's got the stew ready too so we're just short of dessert."</p><p> "Yeah..." Sabrina's eyes remained glued to Sylvaria's rear end as the silver-haired woman leaned down to get the oven tray out.</p><p> "So if you're done staring at my ass, you may want to get started on the brownies hun." Sylvaria commented as she got the tray out. The taller woman did flinch a bit as she felt a familiar hand squeezing her posterior.</p><p> "Not my fault it feels as good as it looks babe." Sabrina giggled as she started getting the large bowl of battter out. The blonde shivered as she felt a quick smack to her own rear end.</p><p> "Yours is still nicer." Sylvaria remarked. There was a clatter on the counter as a glass jar was placed next to the two, Sylvaria smiling at the boy who placed it there. "Thanks for getting me the relish munchkin." Ruffling his messy black hair, the silver-haired woman noticed the frown on Remus' face.</p><p> "...are you and mum angry at each other?" The boy asked. He was looking at his feet, as if he was the threat to their happiness.</p><p> Confusion contorted both women's features, Sabrina kneeling next to him. "Of course we're not angry with each other, your moms love each other very much."</p><p> Crouching so she was eye-level with her son, Sylvaria worryingly looked at him. "What makes you think we're angry?"</p><p> "You were smacking each other's butts."</p><p> It got very quiet in the room very quickly.</p><p> Both mothers glanced at each other and then their son and they were suddenly quite aware of how hot it felt in their cheeks. "Um..." Sabrina began.</p><p> "Well..." Sylvaria chewed on her lip.</p><p> Remus was bewildered at the look on his mothers' faces. They weren't angry, but they were trying to discuss something without speaking. The way red eyes kept looking into blue, they didn't want him to know what they were talking about.</p><p> Did he...</p><p> Did he hurt them?</p><p> "When me and your mom slap each other's...rear ends, it means we love each other?" Sabrina answered shakily, her face akin to that of a child who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.</p><p> "So if I slap your butt, that means I love you?" Remus asked, his head tilted as he owlishly blinked.</p><p> "Nononothat'snotwhatwemeant!" Both mothers rapidly replied, their facial complexion akin to that of a tomato.</p><p> Now he really was confused. If it was not a sign of rage, then what did it mean? And why were they so afraid to explain it to him?</p><p> His red-eyed mother suddenly seemed inspired, as if she had thought up of the greatest recipe for cake. Come to think of it, had he tried cake before? He knew it was in the menu at that one place they went to, but did he try it? It sounded good, but did it taste go--</p><p> "There are two kinds of love." His silver-haired mother's voice got his train of thought back on the right track. "Romantic, and platonic. Me and your mum platonically love you, which means that we like to hug you, play games with you, kiss your forehead or cheek, and read you bedtime stories."</p><p> Sabrina's glacial eyes lit up in a similar way to the blood red ones next to her. "And me and your mom love each other romantically. So we always sleep together, kiss each other on the lips, smack each other's rear ends, and go on dates."</p><p> Remus scratched his head. "I think I get it..."</p><p> Glancing away for a moment, Sabrina was suddenly struck with the perfect way out. "Platonic love is for kids like you, and romantic love is for adults like us!"</p><p> They could see the gears clicking in his one eye, Remus nodding with understanding. "So you love me platonically...and each other romantically?" There was no thinly veiled terror or hints of worry, just childish curiosity.</p><p> Nodding with relief, Sabrina wrapped her arms around him while Sylvaria kissed the top of his head. "Just remember; we'll always love each other and you."</p><p> The young Pyromancer smiled at that. He liked knowing that his mothers loved each other.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> To say that Remus looked frightened might've been an understatement. He was hiding behind Sabrina as they approached the door, the doorknocker reading 'HAWKINS' engraved upon it. The two women were carrying a large basket with a bundle of cloth inside and a glass pan, the taller of the two knocking on the door.</p><p> Moments later it opened, Remus looking a long ways up at a very tall man that towered over all of the Ravens. Even his red-eyed mother was shorter then him!</p><p> "Glad you lot finally made it." The giant remarked, his teeth flashed in a warm smile. He stepped to the side, motioning for them to enter.</p><p> "Wouldn't miss it for the world Dave." Sylvaria replied while Sabrina gave the tall man a quick hug, the half-demoness following suit as they left the cold wind for a blast of heat and a thick scent of smoke from a fireplace.</p><p> "It's actually Sparky." The tall man retorted before closing the door.</p><p> It was then that Remus spotted something that made his gut freeze, cold terror coiling in his innards. He tried to hide behind Sylvaria, the one-eyed boy's petrified gaze settled on the three kids who were looking back at him. The tallest of them sported an oversized hoodie and his short hair was an unkempt mess, a girl a few years younger then Remus next to him with rather long pale blonde hair while the shortest had a sport jersey that was clearly too big for her.</p><p> "Hey Sab, Sylva!" A cheerful voice rang out, a woman about the same age as the giant exiting the kitchen to hug his mothers. Her reddish-brown hair was out like his silver-haired mother, but it had more curls to it, like his blonde parent when she had her hair down. Looking at her, Remus recognized that her walk was much like his mothers'. They shared a heavier stride, their walk more grounded then Aunty Kathy's.</p><p> He felt one of his mothers gently pushing him out from behind them. Pushing him into the sight of everyone there. "Remus, this is your Aunty Tracy." He gave a short yelp as he was yanked off his feet, the woman with reddish-brown hair holding him up. It felt as if it was one of his own mothers though, as if his Aunty Tracy had beind doing this for years.</p><p> "So you're Remus?" She asked. He felt the cold fear that locked his body down, but he managed a stiff nod. "Your moms told me all about you! And they were right about the eyepatch, it makes you look tough."</p><p> His lips twitched upwards at that.</p><p> Putting him back on his feet, Remus saw Sabrina being hugged by the other three kids, the blonde giggling as she returned the affection. They then turned their attention to Remus, the Pyromancer feeling the familiar cold inside him again. Sabrina opened her mouth to speak, but the eldest of the trio cut her off. "Heyo, I'm Felix and these are my sisters Tobi and Carter!" He motioned to the pale blonde girl and the one in the sport jersey respectively. "We're your cousins!"</p><p> Remus' eye blinked like an owl. "...what's a cousin?"</p><p> "They're family with us." Sabrina answered. Felix approached Remus, the boy in the hoodie pushing the Pyromancer towards a half-open door.</p><p> "C'mon, I've gotta show you my comics!" Felix opened the door to reveal a stairway that led to the basement.</p><p> Remus froze as he stared down the staircase. His breaths became short and rapid, his eye twitching. He shakily stepped back, Felix shooting him a confused look. "What's wrong?"</p><p> Sylvaria could feel the air thickening, her scarlet eyes glancing at Remus. Sure enough, she recognized the darker shades that fluctuated around her son's aura, the silver-haired woman approaching him. "He's just a bit shy about going into new places." She answered, her nephew giving an understanding look. "How about you bring your books up?"</p><p> "Okay Aunty!" Felix bolted down the stairs, Sylvaria kneeling in front of her son.</p><p> "You okay?" Sylvaria asked worryingly, Remus nodding. "We can go if you'd like."</p><p> Oddly, the boy shook his head at that. "I-it's okay, I can stay."</p><p> Blinking, Sylvaria managed a quiet chuckle. "That's my boy." Kissing his forehead, she then rose to her full height to approach Tracy, Sabrina talking to the Hawkins girls.</p><p> Turning around, Remus saw Felix return with a few large hardcover books. "I couldn't find my comics, but I found these!" He handed one of the books to Remus as he took up a seat on the living room floor, the Hawkins boy motioning for his cousin to join him. "They've got a lot of big words I don't quite get, but the pictures are awesome!"</p><p> Flipping one of them open, Remus' eye scanned the pages. In black ink were hundreds of strange symbols, the young Pyromancer unable to recognize any of them. They seemed to tell a story of some sort, but the drawings were far more captivating, Remus' eye becoming as big as a dinner plate.</p><p> There was no doubt he was looking at a monster, but it was stunning rather then frightening. The goliath of a beast towered over all others on two legs, a long and wicked tail held behind it in the air. Its arms were short but muscular, its three fingers ending in claws a gigantic talon on each hand. But most jaw-dropping of all was its head; a long and narrow pair of jaws lined with jagged fangs with large fish impaled all along its nightmarish maw.</p><p> Remus never knew such a creature existed, but he wasn't afraid of it. It intrigued him, he needed to know what it was. "What is this?" He asked Felix, the one-eyed boy pointing to the monster in his book.</p><p> "It's a Suchomimus, one of the coolest dinosaurs ever!" Felix excitededly answered. "It had long jaws like a crocodile and liked to eat fish like one too!"</p><p> "What's a crocodile?" Remus tilted his head.</p><p> Flipping through his own book, Felix then turned it so Remus could see the painting of a collosal reptile lunging out of a river or pond to bite another monster. "That's a croc!" His thin finger jabbed the four-legged beast that was in the water. "They're the coolest thing ever! They've been around for millions of years and ate dinosaurs for breakfast!"</p><p> "Dinosaurs?"</p><p> "Dinosaurs!" Felix began leafing through Remus' book, the Raven boy gobsmacked as he saw each page bearing drawings and paintings of gigantic monsters. One of them walked on four legs that were more akin to tree trunks while its small head was at the end of an incredibly long neck. Another had incredibly long claws at the end of each of its fingers. Several of these creatures were grouped together as they all attacked a beast with a shield-like face and three horns. "They lived a long time ago before they went extinct but we keep digging up their fossils!"</p><p> Remus realized that there were photos as well, the one that caught his eye the most being a huge skeleton standing upright on its own as people gawked at it. "Whoa..."</p><p> "Dad says that the Royal Tyrell Museum in Drumheller has hundreds of dinosaur fossils on display!" Felix's eyes were practically sparkling as he continued. "They've even got pelisiosaurs and pterodons too, even trilobites, sharks, ammonites, bugs, and even weirder stuff too!"</p><p> Remus' ears pricked up at one particular word. "Sharks?"</p><p> "Yeah! They're the coolest fish ever, they're even older then crocodiles!" Felix replied.</p><p> Remus did not know what this feeling was inside, but it was nice. He began to shake as the widest grin he could manage spread upon his face. "I know! My moms gave me this book on them, it had so many cool drawings!" Even though it was nice and warm inside, Remus still wore the oversized duster as he began rummaging through one of its pockets to produce his sketchbook. Opening to one of his drawings of a shark, Remus prodded the page. "I tried to draw a tiger shark, they are so cool!"</p><p> "That is awesome!" Felix exclaimed. "Can I try drawing something?"</p><p> Remus shoved a pencil into his cousin's hands. "Yeah!"</p><p> Sylvaria took a sip from her steaming mug before continuing her conversation with the Hawkins parents. "...so we decided to keep him."</p><p> "You sure?" Sparky raised an eyebrow, his giant hand encompassing his whole mug that he opted to not hold by its handle despite all the steam it gave off. "You and Sab are pretty young for parenthood."</p><p> "He loves us, we love him." Sylvaria replied. "We couldn't split up even if we wanted to and that won't be coming up anytime."</p><p> "Still, full scope of experience for the two of you is just babysitting ours." Sparky remarked. "You two are good at it, but it's only for a night. There's a difference between overnight stays and being on the clock 24/7."</p><p> "We are working on that." Sylvaria countered. "We're still learning but so far he's a lot happier then when we first found him."</p><p> The tradesman looked like he wanted to continue, but the tall man closed his mouth. "Well I think it'd be good for you two to have a kid in the house." Tracy commented as she quickly glanced at the timer on the stove. "Besides, Sabrina always has been maternally inclined."</p><p> "That's true." Sparky conceded. "I did try to offer selling the girls to her." He immediately raised his arm to block his wife's slap towards his face, the tall man chuckling. "I'm joking, I'm joking!"</p><p> "She just doesn't want a kid to feel the way she did if she can help it." Sylvaria remarked as she recalled a particularly painful memory of Sabrina crying as she clung to her. "So naturally she's spoiling him rotten."</p><p> "Admittedly, that's a bad move." Tracy quipped. "If it gets to his head, he'll turn into a real asshat when he grows up."</p><p> Although she was referring to a future possibility, it still irked the half-demoness for the term 'asshat' to apply to her son. "He's not like that."</p><p> "That's what my parents said about my little brother, Ned." Sparky added. "And while I still love him, I really want to strangle him most days."</p><p> Dragging a hand down her face, Sylvaria took a long inhale through her nose. "Look, in the time he's been with us, nothing about him has been remotely selfish."</p><p> "What makes you so certain?"</p><p> "You remember how skinny he was when he was brought before the Coven?" When the Hawkins couple nodded, the silver-haired woman continued. "He eats one serving each meal. We can tell he's hungry afterwards, but he declines to eat more. Then tomorrow or so, he's made me and Sabrina a snack out of the leftovers."</p><p> Sparky and Tracy's eyes widened at that. With the Hawkins silent, Sylvaria continued. "One time, we had pancakes for breakfast. He only ate a few but there were plenty left and we told him he was allowed more. He declined and around lunch, he made us both a plate with the leftover pancakes and gave Linda the last of the bacon."</p><p> Sparing a moment to look at the one-eyed boy in question, Sparky gave a low whistle. "That is one sharing kid."</p><p> "Felix never shares his food." Tracy sighed as she glanced at her son. "Maybe Remus will rub off on him."</p><p> Following their gaze, the half-demoness' breath catched in her throat. She had seen Remus smile, her son's grin a rare sight to anyone other then his mothers, grandfather, or Kathy. The smile he gave his mothers was honest and shy, but it never lacked love. The smile he had now as he and Felix took turns doodling in his sketchbook though was new, but Sylvaria felt her heart swell.</p><p> Tracy nudged Sylvaria's shoulder. "You okay Sylva?"</p><p> "...I've never seen him this excited." Sylvaria quietly answered. "I've seen him happy, but never so..." She watched her son puff up with pride as he displayed his drawing of a shark fighting a crocodile. "...childish."</p><p> "Two things that boys will bond over; dinosaurs and Lego." Sparky remarked before taking a sip.</p><p> She had her reservations about this outing before, but now Sylvaria was mentally kicking herself for not agreeing to this sooner. Her son was so shy and withdrawn outside their cabin, but it was the first time she ever saw him truly acting childish.</p><p> She hoped he would get to enjoy this feeling more.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> "Looks like someone enjoyed tonight." Sabrina smiled as she carried her son towards their cabin, her lover next to them.</p><p> Sylvaria couldn't help but brush back Remus' messy bangs as he gently clung to Sabrina, the one-eyed boy quietly snoring. "He looks so cute like that."</p><p> Reaching their front door, Sabrina kept Remus up with one arm as she fished her keys out with her free hand. Once they were inside, the blonde tenderly laid their son down on the couch as she tucked him in with his duster like a blanket. Each mother took their turn kissing him goodnight before they too retired for the night in their room.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING<br/>Mentions of past child abuse. Proceed carefully</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Dec. 15th, 1998</strong><br/> It was perhaps the coldest and most bitter day in the Redwoods, the winds tearing through the trees like a hurricane while snow began to pile up into immense drifts that snowed in much of the cabins. For some, the prolonged close proximity promised stress with no escape. And for those who lived in the Raven cabin, the four days straight spent indoors were a breaking point.</p><p> Remus had curled up in his room's closet, his hands over his ears while his eye was shut tight. He desperately tried to shut out the angry, hateful words from the living room, but he couldn't. He still heard his mothers yelling, but their rage wasn't directed at someone that had crossed the Ravens.</p><p> It was at each other.</p><p> Every single syllable they screamed at each other reflected nothing but undiluted fury and it chipped away at Remus' fracturing mind. He didn't want to understand how angry they were. He didn't want to understand how furious his blonde mother was about the inaction about the fuel shortage for the generator. He didn't want to understand his silver-haired mother's ranting about the other's constant drinking.</p><p> He didn't want to understand the venomous words that were being yelled, but Remus knew them far too well. He couldn't see their faces, but he recalled the people who spat such cruel words to him. His body still ached with the pain of fists bruising his entire being, he could still feel the iron shackles that wore his ankles down to the bone.</p><p> He didn't want to understand, but he did. Remus tried to bring forth every happy memory he could, but the violence and hate drowned them in his blood and tears. Remus bit his lip until the coppery taste of blood graced his tongue, the boy withdrawing deeper into his trembling form. He felt a burning and heavy weight crushing his soul, as if the air was thick with ashes that choked his lungs.</p><p> For the next little while, Remus Morpheus Raven disappeared. In his place was the frightened boy who never knew love.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> What brought Sabrina out of her sleep was the pounding headache that pummelled her skull from the inside. Cracking her eyes open, she wondered why she couldn't see Sylvaria's half-awake face anywhere. One look at the empty Jack Daniels bottle and shattered whisky tumbler brought it all rushing back, the blonde groaning.</p><p> "Great..." Sabrina groggily sat up and immeadiately cradled her aching head in her hands. "Just...great."</p><p> Once her eyes were better adjusted, Sabrina recognized the living room that was around her. Swinging her legs off of the couch she used as a bed, Sabrina massaged her temples in an effort to calm the jackhammer in her head. She couldn't recall too much of last night, but the base of it echoed in her mind. "She just had to tell me we were low two weeks ago..." The witch grumbled.</p><p> Running a hand through her hair before removing the tangled up hairtie, Sabrina grunted as she got to her feet. While swaying with each step, Sabrina was balanced enough to reach the bathroom door. The sound of a rapid 'pff pff pff' brought her hungover attention to Linda, the kitten furiously pawing at Remus' door.</p><p> Sabrina could've sworn she heard something shatter and it was probably her heart.</p><p> "No no no nononono..." Sabrina stumbled as she abruptly made her way to her son's room, but she did not fall over. Knocking on the door, the blonde felt her knees shake. "Sweetie? Are you okay?"</p><p> The silence from Remus' room was more unsettling the sound of his crying.</p><p> Wrenching the door open, Sabrina barely crossed the threshold before Linda bolted into the room and started pawing at the closet door. Following the cat, Sabrina kneeled at the closet door as she pulled it open. Inside she saw a frightened boy, his lanky form huddled in the corner, his t-shirt exposing the vicious scars and burns that turned his skin into a roadmap of abuse.</p><p> "It's okay, it's okay..." Sabrina reached for her son, but he backed away, his eye wide with fear.</p><p> "Why?" Remus' voice was hollow and cold.</p><p> Retracting her hand, Sabrina helplessly looked at Remus. He started to come apart as tears dripped down the lines of scar tissue on his cheeks, his shaking voice becoming desperate. "Why did you and mom fight? I thought you loved each other."</p><p> "W-we do sweetie--" Sabrina was cut off by her son as his trembling grew worse.</p><p> "Why did you say so much hate to each other? Why did you want to hurt each other?" Every syllable became more broken and helpless then the last as he continued. "Why did you lie about loving each other? Did you lie about loving me too?"</p><p> That last question made Sabrina watch her son's heart fracture into too many pieces, her own following suit. The blonde began to weep with Remus as she yanked him out of the closet and clung to him in a desperate effort to calm him along with herself.</p><p> The sound of creaking wood drew Sabrina's attention to a stricken Sylvaria, the silver-haired woman having the beginning of tears in her own eyes. Neither of them felt the rage of last night as Sylvaria joined Sabrina in hugging Remus, but their son did not return the embrace.</p><p> "Why...why did you lie?" Remus wept, his voice finally breaking into incomprehensible sniffling and hiccups.</p><p> "We never lied! We love you and each other so much!" Sabrina desperately sniffled as her grip on him tightened.</p><p> "We were being stupid! We weren't thinking!" Sylvaria added in a helpless voice as she kissed his forehead.</p><p> Both mothers had thought that they had seen the most frightful depths of Remus' fears when his memories were triggered. They thought that they had seen the full of extent of how deep his scars ran.</p><p> They had never been so wrong before.</p><p> "I'm sorry for making you cry, I'm sorry for making you sad..." Remus frantically clawed at his face, his mothers stopping him from hurting himself.</p><p> "There's nothing you need to be sorry for sweetie." Sylvaria sniffed.</p><p> Remus froze, his dumbstruck gaze looking at his mothers as if he had never heard that phrase in his life.</p><p> Sabrina felt the shards of her heart become crushed into dust when she realized that he probably never had been told that. "You're our son. We love you so, so much and we always will."</p><p> "We may fight, but we don't hate each other." Sylvaria wiped away her son's tears with her thumb. "We might yell at each other, but we always forgive each other the next day." Her red eyes bore into his one eye. "Because truly loving someone is only feeling angry for a moment and caring for a lifetime."</p><p> They something click in his mind, the boy flinging his arms around his mothers as they clung to him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He murmured.</p><p> "Oh Remus..." Sabrina kissed his cheek, the Raven family clinging to each other. "...none of it was your fault."</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Running a hand through his messy black hair, Sylvaria kissed the back of Remus' head. The silver-haired woman spooned her son, the boy sleeping soundly between his mothers. The burn on the back of her left hand stung worse today, the half-demoness scooting closer to her son.</p><p> The scene from this morning played on a loop in her head, Sylvaria grimacing at the sight. She had never seen Remus that upset before, that desperate, that hurt. It made her sick to think that she had been a direct factor in making him that way, Sylvaria retracting her hand from him.</p><p> Edging away from her son, Sylvaria began to feel the seared and blistered skin on her hand burn. Gritting her teeth at the agony, the silver-haired woman rolled so she was facing away from Remus and Sabrina, her body at the edge of the bed. Bringing her left hand to her chest, Sylvaria gingerly rubbed the burns as her breaths became shuddering gasps.</p><p> She hurt her son.</p><p> That hurt far more then any lash any demon could mete out.</p><p> Tightly closing her eyes, Sylvaria curled up as the pain grew. Her right thumbnail drove itself into the back of her left hand, the half-demoness cursing herself.</p><p> The pain began to wane, Sylvaria's eyes opening when she felt the gentle grip on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Sabrina reaching for her, the blonde smiling reassuredly. Blue eyes looked into red and Sylvaria saw that glint that only she ever got to see, an unspoken whisper that calmed the storm in her head.</p><p> Giving a watery smile, Sylvaria returned to her original position and held her lover and son close. Resting her hand on Remus' arm, Sabrina placed her hand atop of Sylvaria's. Their fingers entwined as they leaned over Remus' sleeping head to kiss each other.</p><p> While she was the last to fall asleep, Sylvaria felt far better then last night.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Dec. 22nd, 1998</strong><br/> The winter night had never been longer, the sunlight long gone barely after midday. The sky was clear though, the inky darkness alight with the thousands of stars and the half-moon that hung over the Redwoods. The winds had died down to gentle breezes, but the air remained icy cold.</p><p> Despite the chilling bite of winter, the Redwoods was alive with the sound of music and laughter, bonfires alight in the backyards of the cabins. Seated between his silver-haired mother and Felix around a roaring fire, Remus and his cousin exchanged attempts to mess up each other's hair, much to the amusement of their parents.</p><p> "Were Sabrina and Kathy like this?" Sylvaria giggled as she watched her son give a triumphant 'ah-ha' as he made Felix's hair a spiky mess. Dressed in her black leather jacket and cargo pants, Sylvaria's long hair practically glowed in the firelight.</p><p> "More or less." Tracy bounced Carter on her knee while her son turned Remus' hair into something out of an 80's hair-metal band. Wearing thick winter jackets along with woolly mittens and toques, Tracy and Carter were nice and toasty in the winter night.</p><p> Kathy handed out steaming mugs of apple cider to everyone, the boys finally calming down once they had a drink in their hands. "This is the cider and not the wassail, right?" Tracy questioned as she took a sip.</p><p> "Had five glasses of it and I'm still tee-total." Kathy answered as she took a seat between Remus and Felix. The firelight gave off an orange glow on her black leather pants and bomber jacket, a furry ushanka perched on her head. "Now you two behave, you shouldn't be fighting like this." She chided the two.</p><p> "Thank you." Sylvaria quipped.</p><p> "If you're going to fight, use lightsabers or snowballs." Kathy added, Sylvaria immediately regretting her last statement.</p><p> "Maybe we could make a killer snow goon!" Felix excitedly shook in his seat. The hood to his hoodie was up, a winter jacket zipped up over that while a large pair of boots kept his feet warm.</p><p> "Or a snowman house of horrors!" Remus added with a starstruck gaze. As usual he had his oversized duster pulled over his bony frame, the young Pyromancer sporting cargo pants and a chunky-knit sweater with a hideous red, black, and orange design.</p><p> "Or you could both enjoy the company of your family." Tracy spoke with such finality that both boys huffily resumed drinking their cider.</p><p> The chattering was cut off by the crunching of snow under boots, Vincent and Sparky emerging from the forest. Vincent was dressed in his grey greatcoat with his worn slouch hat lopsidedly perched over his short grey hair, Sparky in his work gear with his thick boots, duck logger pants, and heavy jacket. Approaching the group, Vincent held up a thin log. "Got this year's Yule Log."</p><p> "You kids dropped off the baskets?" Sparky inquired as he rested the splitting maul on his shoulder.</p><p> "Sabrina said she'd tell us when they were ready." Sylvaria answered while Kathy and the boys got into a three-way thumb war.</p><p> Nodding, Vincent approached the Raven cabin while Sparky took a seat next to his wife. Opening the door, Vincent was greeted with the boughs of holly, ivy, and miseltoe that were hung all over the interior. "How are the baskets coming sweetie?"</p><p> Sabrina sported a diamond pattern sweater in varying shades of purple that were not flattering in the slightest as she tended to the various pots on the stovetop, Tobi sitting on a stool as she handed her aunty the wooden spoon. "I almost finished them, but then the gravy needed my attention." The blonde answered as she kissed her niece's forehead before stirring a small pot that had the most mouth-watering aroma, Linda loafing on the counter.</p><p> "Whatcha need?" Vincent peeled his greatcoat off to reveal the eye-damaging sweater he wore in a display of grey and black patterns that could get a person high if they stared at it long enough. He scratched behind Linda's ears, the kitten making a sound akin to a motorboat.</p><p> "Just an apple or two in each basket and then dust some flour on." Sabrina replied as she opened the oven to remove a huge slab of ham that had been cooked to the perfect shade of brown, Tobi hastily placing a cooling rack underneath the pan with the large piece of pork.</p><p> With the cider drunk, Kathy decided to do pushups while Carter sat on her back, Remus and Felix cheering while Sylvaria and the Hawkins parents engaged in conversation. The door to the Raven cabin swung open as Tobi cupped her hands around her mouth. "Baskets are ready!" The girl yelled.</p><p> Getting to her feet, Sylvaria motioned to the bonfire. "We won't be using this for the rest of the night. Think you can douse it?"</p><p> Remus swallowed as he splayed his hands at the flickering flames. Closing his eye, the boy clenched his hands into fists, the bonfire going out as he did so. Cracking his eye open, the young Pyromancer sighed in relief before following his silver-haired mother back into the cabin.</p><p> "Good job munchkin." Sylvaria kissed the top of her son's head, the boy hugging her side as they joined the rest of their family in the cabin.</p><p> Sitting on the dining table were several baskets, all of them smelling of pine. An apple and wheatstalks were arranged in each one and they were dusted with flour, Remus tilting his head while the Hawkins kids excitedly took one each. The last one was picked up by Kathy who handed it to Remus, her nephew accepting it but still appearing confused.</p><p> "What do we do with these?" Remus eyed his basket with bewilderment as he followed the Hawkins, his Aunty Kathy, and grandfather out the front door.</p><p> "Yule tradition." Vincent began as his eldest daughter helped him down the stairs to the snowy ground. "Kids drop off baskets of this year's harvest to their neighbours."</p><p> "Me, Sab, and Tracy made these baskets when we were your age." Kathy fondly remarked as she took Remus' hand in her own and led him towards the High Priestess' cabin. "Normally there's supposed to be oranges in the basket too, but the orange tree died last spring."</p><p> Remus edged closer to his aunty as they approached the cabin. A single light was on inside, the boy whimpering as he neared the door. He felt Kathy's strong yet gentle hand nudge him towards the door, his frightful gaze looking up at her. "It's okay little man." Kathy ruffled his hair as she smiled. "I'm here."</p><p> Swallowing, Remus' knuckles gently rapped on the door. Footsteps could be heard and they neared the door, Remus stepping back towards his aunty as the door opened. "Yes?"</p><p> The tall woman in the doorway did not look familiar in the slightest to Remus. Her light brown hair was messily pulled back in a ponytail to better show her shimmering emerald eyes and rather pretty features. She looked like his grandfather with the way she looked at him, a measured and piercing stare that could see every secret.</p><p> "You remember Joy, right Remy?" Kathy asked. "I mean she was the one who named you."</p><p> The way the gears clicked in his head were almost audible. "Y-you're the p-priestess?" Remus stammered as he stared at the tall woman that was dressed in an indigo sweater and grey jeans.</p><p> Joy gave a short laugh. "I suppose my face was rather difficult to see with my robes on."</p><p> There was no mistaking that voice. There was a noticeable tremor in Remus' hands as he held the basket out to Joy. "Th-this is f-f-for you?"</p><p> Crouching down so she was closer to eye level with him, Joy accepted the basket with a grin. "Awwww, thank you." Leaning over to hug him with one arm, the shaking in Remus' thin frame stopped. Hesitantly he returned the embrace to Joy, the two hugging for a gentle moment before the High Priestess returned to her full height. "Have a happy Yule, Ravens."</p><p> "Y-you too H-High Priestess."</p><p> "You can call me Joy should you wish." The Witch remarked before returning to her cabin, Joy returning momentarily with a large book. Handing it to Kathy, the elder Raven gave the Priestess a book of her own. "Read the title, thought of you Ravens immediately."</p><p> "I'll make sure I have a good read tonight." Kathy chuckled.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> "Okay, so clapshot and ham's done, Tracy just needs to bring the scalloped spuds and bacon salad, trifle's setting now, so that's everything."</p><p> "You can relax now hun."</p><p> Leaning backwards into the embrace of her lover, Sabrina released a tired sigh as she felt Sylvaria's arms wrap around the blonde's waist. Kissing the back of Sabrina's head, the silver-haired woman's thumbs caressed the Witch's stomach. "Supper smells superb hun." Sylvaria rested her head in the midst of the fluffy blonde curls.</p><p> Resting her hands atop Sylvaria's, Sabrina leaned back into Sylvaria's chest. "I am going to hibernate until spring after this."</p><p> "You are a magnificent woman." Sylvaria whispered into the blonde's ear.</p><p> "Thanks babe." Sabrina replied as the front door opened, the rest of their family entering the cabin. "So how'd it go?"</p><p> "Methinks Remus had a bit of a surprise." Kathy chuckled as she unzipped her jacket.</p><p> Kicking off his boots, Remus kept his duster on as he shuffled towards his mothers. "I didn't know what the Priestess looked like without her cloak."</p><p> "Spooky as she may look, Joy is actually really nice." Sylvaria commented before leaning down to kiss her son's forehead.</p><p> "I smell bacon." Felix's mouth hung open a few centimeters as he started to drool.</p><p> "Not yet little man." Sparky patted his son's shoulder. His wife and daughters all had new books like Kathy, all of them stacking the new reading material on the coffee table in the living room.</p><p> "We've got to light the Yule log!" Sabrina announced, Sylvaria approaching the dying fireplace with the log Sparky and Vincent retrieved earlier. However, it had been dusted in flower and was decorated with all sort of greenery from holly to ivy.</p><p> "Munchkin? Can you please drain the heat from the fireplace?" Sylvaria watched her son hold his open palms in front of the fireplace, the embers and sparks dying out the second he closed his hands into fists. "Thank you."</p><p> With the Yule Log placed, Tracy approached with a piece of burnt wood that was more charcoal at this point. "Should Remus light it this year?"</p><p> "Heck yeah!" Kathy jostled the one-eyed boy's shoulder, earning a shy smile from Remus.</p><p> Handing the burnt wood to Remus, Tracy began explaining how each year's Yule Log was to be ignited by a piece of last year's, the boy nodding in understanding. Accepting the offered Zippo lighter from Kathy, Remus held the burnt wood in one hand and the ignited lighter in the other. Furrowing his brow, the flame leapt to the charcoal and set it ablaze.</p><p> "Holy--!!"</p><p> "Careful!"</p><p> "REMUS!"</p><p> Closing the lighter, Remus then crushed the burning wood in his hands, the boy standing there with a handful of flaming charcoal in his hands. Puffing his cheeks, the young Pyromancer exhaled onto the flames in his hands, the charcoal becoming ashes in the fire that ignited the Yule Log.</p><p> Giving a satisfied hum, Remus turned around to see everyone giving him gobsmacked looks. Immediately he withdrew into himself, his eye looking down.</p><p> He felt someone grabbing his hands, the boy's silver-haired mother examining his unblemished palms while his blonde mother knelt in front of him. "Please, please don't give us a surprise like that again sweetie."</p><p> "Sorry..." Remus sadly replied as both mothers hugged him.</p><p> Once the shock wore off, Vincent retrieved the camera that was resting on the shelf above the roaring flames. "Okay, photos first. That way we can all lie down and digest without stress." He then motioned to the Hawkins. "Guests first?"</p><p> Nodding, Sparky ushered his children to the fireplace. "Alright kids, big smiles this time!"</p><p> All three of the Hawkins kids groaned.</p><p> "Just pretend to be happy you're getting photos taken." Tracy sighed.</p><p> Sabrina draped her arms over Remus' shoulder as he watched the Hawkins seat themselves in front of the fireplace, his Uncle Sparky and Aunty Tracy sitting on the mantel while his cousins sat on the floor in front of them. All of them sported smiles, a bright flash coming from the strange device in his grandfather's hands. A second flash followed before Sabrina nudged the one-eyed boy forwards.</p><p> "Just sit here munchkin." Sylvaria patted the mantel as she took a seat, her son sitting next to her. His blonde mother joined him on his other side, Vincent sitting next to his youngest while Kathy took the seat next to the silver-haired woman. Linda perched herself in front of the Ravens, the kitten occupied with flicking at Kathy's electric blue socked feet.</p><p> "Now smile!" Sparky announced before taking 2 photos. Motioning to his family, he began moving a chair from the dining room and into the living room. "Okay, big family picture time!"</p><p> Felix squeezed in between Remus and Sabrina while Tobi climbed onto Kathy's lap, Tracy taking a seat next to Vincent with Carter on her lap. Placing the camera on the chair, Sparky set the timer before lounging on the floor on his side in front of everyone else with Linda lightly pawing his forehead, earning quite a few laughs from the kids.</p><p> Once the flash went off, Sparky looked at his wife. "There, got the kids to smile this time."</p><p> "Can we eat now?" Felix huffed.</p><p> "Yes." Sylvaria answered, all four kids immediately bolting for the table.</p><p> Open pots and pans lined the counter, everyone forming a line to get their plates filled with mashed potatoes, roasted ham, bacon, homemade bread, fried Swiss charde, and plenty more besides. Once everyone's plates were full, Sabrina, Sylvaria, Remus, and Felix were seated on one side of the table with Kathy, Tracy, Tobi, and Carter across from them. At one end of the table with Tracy and Felix next to him sat Sparky, Vincent at the head of the table.</p><p> "Alright, before we dig into the delicious food prepared by pretty much everyone here over five foot five, a few word of thanks are owed I believe." Vincent announced, the adults nodding. "Not only do we thank whoever it is upstairs for the plentiful harvest this year that has kept us fed all winter, but also for giving our family a new member."</p><p> Remus felt all eyes on him, the one-eyed boy ducking his blushing face.</p><p> "Remus Morpheus Raven..." Vincent raised his glass of cider. "...welcome home to your family."</p><p> There was a clinking of glasses all around, everyone gracing Remus with a word or two of welcoming. Everywhere he looked, the one-eyed boy saw genuinely smiling faces. He returned them all, but the biggest grin he saved for the two that gave him all of this.</p><p> Crawling out of his seat, Remus was picked up and hugged by both of his mothers. He had never felt so warm, so safe, so loved before. "Thank you so much."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Jan. 8th, 1999</strong><br/> The days had begun to lengthen, the sunlight lasting a few seconds longer then the day before. The sky was cold and grey like a stone in the arctic though, the winds howling outside the Raven cabin. The cold not only swirled in the air around but leeched into bone and blood, everyone staying inside and trying to keep warm.</p><p> "You are never leaving this bed." Sylvaria murmured as she clung to her lover.</p><p> "Oh no..." Sabrina chuckled as she pulled her beloved closer.</p><p> With the cold weighing down on the room, Sylvaria had burrowed underneath all of the covers on her bed and refused to let Sabrina leave, only fluffy blonde tufts and strands of silver poking out from underneath the two thick duvets on the queen-sized bed.</p><p> "You know, physical activity does keep one warm." Sylvaria giggled as she kissed Sabrina.</p><p> "If we didn't have a kid in the house, I'd be up for that." Sabrina replied before her eyebrows shot to her hairline. "That's it!"</p><p> Sylvaria's features scrunched in confusion. "What?"</p><p> Crawling out of the blankets to reveal the thick knit turtleneck and sweatpants she wore, Sabrina made her way to the living room. "Remus?"</p><p> Hearing no response, Sabrina left her and Sylvaria's room to see their son on the couch, a thick leatherbound book in his bony hands. His eye was focused entirely on the book, the witch's approach unnoticed by the young pyromancer. "Remus?"</p><p> Looking up from the book, Remus owlishly blinked. "I thought you were both too cold to get out of bed."</p><p> "Trust me, Mom is." Crouching down, Sabrina kissed his forehead. "But I couldn't let my son spend a day without playing with one of his mothers now could I?"</p><p> Her son smiled at that.</p><p> "What're you reading there munchkin?" Sylvaria asked as she approached the rest of her family.</p><p> "A picture book." Remus answered as he lowered the book to reveal pages full of photos. "I don't get the story though..."</p><p> Many thoughts and memories ran rampant through Sabrina's head, the blonde gently taking the book from Remus. "How about you come lie down with us in our room? We can tell you a story there."</p><p> Remus' eye lit up. "Really?!"</p><p> Ruffling his messy black hair, Sylvaria returned the grin. "Really."</p><p> Within moments all three of the Ravens were snuggled together on Sabrina and Sylvaria's bed, their backs leaning against the headboard with the thick duvets pulled up to their waists. Resting the book on their laps, Remus was tucked in between his mothers as they opened to the first page.</p><p> "So, this is a story about our family." Sabrina began as she put on her reading glasses. "Your grandfather mostly, and how we ended up out here."</p><p> Remus listened with absolute rapture as his silver-haired mother pointed to the first picture. It was a black and white photo like the ones that were all along the bookshelves, but it showed a group of men. They all wore the same sharp uniform, their hair cut short while all of them sported thick and bushy moustaches. A hat like Grandpa's was perched on each one of their heads, all of them standing at attention outside a cabin like this one.</p><p> "This was Grandpa back in the 1870's." Sylvaria pointed to one of the men in the photo. "He was born all the way out in Saskatchewan and joined the NWMP when they were in Calgary."</p><p> Remus' eye widened as he looked at the photo. He could still see the weathered and steely gaze of the man in the photo, but his grandfather looked so young. He even had a really cool moustache and two legs. "Where's Saskatchewan?"</p><p> On the opposite page, Sabrina pointed to the map of Western Canada, her finger landing right on Saskatoon. "That's all the way out here. And we..." She then motioned to Vancouver Island. "Live here."</p><p> "Whoa!" Remus tilted his head. "...is that far?"</p><p> "Very far." Sylvaria answered. "And quite different too. There's no forests or anything there."</p><p> Remus' eye widened as his attention was drawn to his half-demoness mother. "Really?!"</p><p> "Yep." Sabrina added, her son focusing on her. "It's nothing but wide open fields of canola and wheat."</p><p> "...what's canola and wheat?"</p><p> It was quiet for a beat before Sylvaria answered. "Very tall golden grass."</p><p> "Ohhhh, okay." Remus nodded in understanding as his mothers turned the page. Two pictures were on each page, the first one showing Grandpa with about 30 more men, all of them in a different uniform. He looked older, his moustache shaved off while his hat had been swapped for a helmet.</p><p> "World War One." Sabrina began in a somber tone. "It uh...it wasn't a good time for him."</p><p> "Why?" Remus asked as he looked at the second photo. He saw his grandfather huddled in a trench, a gun in his hands. Grandpa looked more haggard though, his gaze dark while thick stubble grew all along his jaw. Next to him was a person in a blue coat, their short blonde hair streaked with mud as the two knelt in knee-deep mud.</p><p> "He was in a big fight." Sylvaria replied in a flat voice. "He had to hurt a lot of people and they were trying to hurt him too."</p><p> Remus looked from one mother to the other. "Why were people trying to hurt each other?"</p><p> Sylvaria saw the confusion in her son's eye, the inability to understand why someone would deal violence. Such innocence in him made the silver-haired woman scoot closer as Sabrina spoke. "Some groups of people...they don't like each other. They don't agree on something and all of a sudden they think that fighting will solve the problem."</p><p> "That's stupid." Remus huffed.</p><p> Sabrina ruffled her son's hair. "It sure is."</p><p> Sylvaria kissed his forehead. "Don't ever change."</p><p> Remus smiled at their affection. It eased the painful pinpricks in his knees and the scratching against his lungs, the boy's attention drawn to two more photos. "What was Grandpa doing there?" His bony finger jabbed the picture of his grandfather who was standing outside a large truck, five others with him.</p><p> "Ah, that was when he was part of the Deustche Afrika Korps." Sabrina answered.</p><p> "They fought in a huge desert in tanks." Sylvaria added. "Your Grandpa scared the pants off lots of people there."</p><p> "But you're scary Mom." Remus objected, his silver-haired mother feeling her train of thought hit the brakes.</p><p> "What makes you think that sweetie?" Sabrina asked, her blue eyes wide behind her glasses.</p><p> "When people in town started being mean to us, Mom looked really scary." Remus stated in such a matter of fact tone. "She looked ready to beat up those jerks! They probably would've been helpless too."</p><p> The fact that Remus thought she was an unstoppable Amazon was oddly endearing to Sylvaria. Giggling, the half-demoness raised one of her arms and flexed. "They definitely would've been."</p><p> Flipping through the pages, Sabrina skipped through the Korean and Vietnam wars before reaching a photo of her father with the biggest grin as he was seated on an old tree stump, his peg leg strapped on while a baby in a blue onesie was tugging at his face. "Who's that?" Remus asked.</p><p> "Believe it or not, that's Aunty Kathy when she was little." Sabrina giggled as she saw her son's eye become the size of a dinner plate.</p><p> "No way!"</p><p> "Way." Sylvaria chuckled. "She used to be short and cute like you munchkin."</p><p> Remus scanned some of the other photos, a few of them showing a blonde girl about Tobi's age playing with Grandpa. "Is that you Mum?"</p><p> "Nope, still Kathy." Sylvaria replied.</p><p> Remus looked up with the look of someone who had made a scientific breakthrough. "Kathy had gold hair like you?!"</p><p> "Yeah..." When Sabrina remembered why Kathy dyed her hair, it left a bitter taste in her mind.</p><p> "She prefers keeping her hair brown and blue because it looks cooler." Sylvaria added as she glanced at the tapping of Sabrina's index finger.</p><p> "But Mum has gold hair." Remus tilted his head. "Isn't she cool?"</p><p> Sylvaria didn't even hesitate. "Yes, but gold looks beautiful with her."</p><p> Sabrina felt the heat that tinged her cheeks red as her lover leaned over to kiss her, their son turning the page to photos of a younger Kathy playing with a baby. "Who's Aunty Kathy playing with?"</p><p> "That was me when I was little." The blonde answered with a fond smile as she looked at the picture of a young Kathy holding up a giggling baby Sabrina.</p><p> "You were little too?!" Remus asked incredulously.</p><p> "Yes I was." Sabrina giggled as she kissed his forehead. The witch began pointing at the many photos of her and Kathy playing or Grandpa hugging one of or both of his daughters. "Eventually I grew up and Kathy moved to Calgary while Grandpa moved to town."</p><p> Recognizing the rooms that some of the photos were taken in, Remus looked at his silver-haired mother. "Why aren't you in these photos Mom?"</p><p> Sylvaria blinked at the question. This was probably one of the unexpected hurtles of parenting that Sparky and Tracy talked about. Her son continued before she could speak. "I love you both and you were both there when I woke up. You and Mum love each other a lot so weren't you together since you woke up?"</p><p> "When you...woke up?" Sabrina managed despite wanting to squeal at such a cute thought.</p><p> "First thing I woke up to was feeling like I was being carried." Remus continued, the boy noticing a slight change to his mothers' eyes. "I was hurting inside and out, but I could see you both despite all the snow and it felt nice being close to you. I fell asleep again but when I woke up again I was scared because I didn't see where you both were."</p><p> Both women felt tears of happiness beginning to well.</p><p> "So I looked around for you both and when I found you I stayed with you because I felt safer with both of you. But then I got scared because you were someone from a nightmare I have but I realized you couldn't be the bad people in my nightmare because you were both so nice to me--" Remus' face fell when he saw his mothers looking like they were about to cry.</p><p> "They're not sad tears sweetie." Sabrina hurriedly spoke, the blonde noticing his expression slightly relax from its terrified look. "It's like when you wanted us to be your mothers." She slightly turned to embrace the boy in a hug that he eagerly returned.</p><p> Holding her lover and son, Sylvaria kissed the back of his head. "You are the singlemost precious person ever munchkin."</p><p> The Ravens enjoyed their cuddling before they returned to looking at the book. Sabrina gave an 'aha!' when they reached the first photo of her and Sylvaria. "This was when me and Mom first got together."</p><p> Remus examined the photo. It showed both of his mothers on the front porch, his blonde mother smiling as she was kissed on the cheek while sitting on his silver-haired mother's lap. "When did you first find each other?"</p><p> "About a year and a half ago." Sylvaria answered.</p><p> "How long ago is that?" Remus asked.</p><p> Both parents froze at the question. Looking at each other, Sabrina replied. "A rather long time sweetie. A year is about 365 days."</p><p> Remus' eye widened. "Only that long? I thought you would've been together all your lives like how all of us were for all of mine."</p><p> Just like that, both mothers felt their hearts swell again. While he had no concept of time, Remus' perception of love was by far the most endearing thing they had ever heard. Sylvaria wrapped an arm around him and held her son close. "We woke up far apart from each other."</p><p> "But when we found each other, we knew nothing would ever tear us apart." Sabrina added before giving her son and lover a kiss each.</p><p> Continuing through the photo album, Remus saw many photos of his mothers together. Some were in the cabin, others were out in town, and one was by an endless expanse of blue. "Did you see sharks there?"</p><p> For perhaps the first time in her life, Sylvaria was glad that someone ignored the image of her in a bikini and was focusing on the ocean behind her. "Um...no, I did not." She managed before turning the page to a mostly blank page.</p><p> But a photo of the three Ravens alseep on the couch together sat in the corner of the page, Remus' eye widening. "That's me!"</p><p> "Yep." Sabrina replied as she snuggled closer to her son. "And there will be plenty more."</p><p> "Really?" Remus looked from one mother to the other.</p><p> "Munchkin, we're going to need a new scrapbook just for you." Sylvaria added as she kissed his forehead.</p><p> Closing the book, Sabrina placed it on the nightstand. "I'm starting to get hungry. Shall we get started on dinner?"</p><p> "Yes please!" Remus happily replied as he followed his mothers to the kitchen. He liked his family's story, especially since they wanted him to write some of it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I know very little about Wiccan Sabbats. I apologize for any inaccuracies</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Feb. 2nd, 1999</strong><br/> "Imbolc."</p><p> "Im-balk?"</p><p> "Im-bol-c."</p><p> "Imbolc?" Remus parroted, as if trying to test the word out on his tongue.</p><p> "That's right." Sabrina ruffled her son's hair before resuming dusting off the bookshelf.</p><p> The earliest rays of sunlight snuck through the windows, the Ravens busy with cleaning their home. Once the shelves were dusted, Sylvaria began sweeping all sorts of grit and dirt from the floor. After the half-demoness was done in the living room, Remus and his blonde mother began pushing the couch back into place.</p><p> "Is it like Yule?" The one-eyed boy asked as he began returning the various books to their place on the shelves.</p><p> "Sort of." Sabrina began. "It celebrates how winter is almost done and spring's just around the corner."</p><p> "Winter?"</p><p> The witch blinked. How had he not learnt of the seasons before? "It's a time period. It's when everything is cold and covered in snow." Seeing the understanding nod, Sabrina continued. "Spring is when all the snow melts because the sun is up longer and so things start to grow again."</p><p> "Ohhhhhh." Remus managed before having a coughing fit.</p><p> Putting the box back on the floor, Sylvaria watched Linda clamber back inside and curled up within the fluffy nest for a nap. "Well, house is cleaned out now. Should we start getting lunch and supper stuff ready?"</p><p> "Sure. I'll be out at noon though."</p><p> "Well, Remus can help me, right?"</p><p> "Yep!"</p><p> Rummaging through the fridge, Sylvaria produced a ingredients for batter as her son knelt on the barstool next to the counter. "What're we making?"</p><p> "Fish n' chips." The silver-haired woman answered.</p><p> "Like that one place does?"</p><p> "Exactly!"</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> The sun was blanketed by the thick grey clouds above, cool winds snaking through the Redwoods. Snow was still smothering the ground, but pools of water and slush had began to form in lower points, Sabrina taking care to avoid those spots as she made her way towards the High Priestess' cabin. Rounding the building to the backyard, Sabrina recognized the six others that were gathered outside in winter-wear.</p><p> "Glad to see you out here this year Sabrina." Tracy greeted the blonde warmly.</p><p> Frowning, Sabrina looked around. "Weren't there more of us for Samhain?"</p><p> "Your boy frightened a few of us out." Another woman replied. Her short scarlet hair was brushed back, a dark green trenchcoat keeping her warm. "Sure his aura is a little unusual, but c'mon, he's a kid."</p><p> The cabin door opened, Joy stepping outside barefoot and only wearing her black robe. "Alright, is anyone coming by later?" Her gaze settled on the redhead. "Mira?"</p><p> "Sorry, my sister couldn't make it this year." Miranda replied.</p><p> "Sylva still doesn't want to attend and Remus is still nervous around others."</p><p> "And while Dave declined, he appreciates the invitation."</p><p> Giving a quick look at the gathering, a man around Vincent's age shrugged. His long black hair was a contrast to his weathered and wrinkled features. "Guess this is the turn out for this year."</p><p> Nodding, Joy approached the group and lowered an old leather rucksack on the ground. "Everyone got their tools?" When there were nods all around, the High Priestess drew her white-handled blade in one hand and an unlit candle in the other, the rest displaying their own items. "Alright, let's begin."</p><p> Six of them stood in a circle, arms outstretched and hands connected as Joy rummaged through her bag for candles, jars of dirt and water, and twin ceramic bowls. She began placing them in certain places within the circle as she spoke, "We call upon you Brighid, upon the day of Imbolc..."</p><p>       ***</p><p> "Why didn't you go with Mum?" Remus was wrapping the glass pan of freshly fried fish pieces in foil. "You two do everything together."</p><p> "Today is a very important day for her. For her, she spends this part of the day in a magic circle with others to better praise the embodiments of spring." Sylvaria answered as she poured the excess oil out of the hot frying pan and into a jar. "I don't think I should go inside the circle with her because people who go inside it are those who don't hurt others."</p><p> The one-eyed boy tilted his head. "But the people you hurt are mean."</p><p> "True, but..." Sylvaria's thumb rubbed the burn on the back of her left hand. "...I did a lot of bad stuff long ago. Long before I met her. So I try to make sure I stay out of those circles."</p><p> Shuffling towards his half-demoness mother, Remus' arms were around her waist in a hug. "I don't think you're bad. You and Mum are really nice and have lots of love."</p><p> Smiling, Sylvaria wrapped an arm around her son and lifted him up to her hip. "You are so precious munchkin." Holding him for a moment, the former Succubus lowered him back onto the floor as she retrieved the pan full of fish. Heading outside, her son followed her towards the group of people that were piling freshly cut wood in the middle of the field that was circled by the cabins. "Got your lunch!"</p><p> Sparky looked up, his smile widening. "Thanks Sylva." Turning his head, her whistled at his children. "Kids, food's here!"</p><p> Finishing putting her handfuls of sticks on the pile, Tobi and led Carter over while Felix followed. Before taking a piece of fish, the three Hawkins kids gazed at the silver-haired woman. "Thank you Aunty Sylva."</p><p> "You're welcome kiddies." Sylvaria peeled back the foil for the Hawkins to dig into. A few others were offered a piece, all of them thanking her. Glancing at her side, Sylvaria could see her son was edged right up to her side.</p><p> "Shame Mjoll isn't here." Sparky remarked. "She usually leads this part of Imbolc."</p><p> "At least it's a less formal event." Sylvaria replied. "Sure we won't get her singing, but everyone knows Fields of Athenry at least."</p><p> "It's Irish though."</p><p> "None of us know Icelandic."</p><p> "True."</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Raising her athame alongside the others, Sabrina kissed the silver blade before sheathing it. Her lit candle was kept in the other hand, the witch handing the jars and extinguished candles to Joy as she packed up everything. "Thank you Sabrina."</p><p> "Least I can do." The blonde replied as the High Priestess finished packing her bag. "Are we moving straight on to the fire festival?"</p><p> "When it's night." Joy answered. "Everyone should spend some time with their family first." Nodding, Sabrina was about to head out before Joy continued. "And I do believe that Brighid is most pleased with you."</p><p> Blinking, the blonde turned so her azure eyes looked at the High Priestess. "You've always been to Imbolc and been a welcoming woman, but this year you have a child of your own." A slight blush crept into Sabrina's cheeks and it wasn't from the cold. "He may not be yours by blood, but you and Sylvaria are his true mothers. Of that I am certain."</p><p> "...w-why's that?" Sabrina managed.</p><p> "You love him." Joy answered wtih a smile. "His wounds cut both his body and soul to the bone, but it's because of you that the boy who came to my threshold on Yule was a far happier child then the one I first met."</p><p> The witch's blush grew, Sabrina hugging Joy with one arm as the other kept its grip on the candle. "Thank you."</p><p> Returning the hug, Joy chuckled. "Brighid is smiling on you, I know it."</p><p> Parting, Sabrina made her way back to the Raven cabin as the afternoon began to turn to evening. Kicking her boots off once she was inside, she saw her lover and son arranging the houseplants atop the bookshelf that now had a white sheet draped over it. "Hello."</p><p> Turning her head, Sylvaria smiled. "Hi hun." Motioning to the bookshelf, Sylvaria draped a green scarf over it. "Sorry if it's a little slipshod..."</p><p> "It's lovely." The blonde replied as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek. Examining the shelf, she saw her son's dark red bandanna was neatly arranged on it as well along with an old claw-hammer. "Thank you both."</p><p> Remus hugged his witch mother, the boy watching her place the candle in the middle. "Mom says that this helps say thank you to Brig-hed."</p><p> "Brighid." Sabrina gently corrected. "And yes, I'm sure she loves it."</p><p> "Who is she?" Her son asked, his owlish gaze settled on his mothers.</p><p> "Remember the book Joy gave you?" When her son nodded, Sabrina continued. "Go get it, it'll help me explain who she is."</p><p> While their boy headed to his room, Sabrina and Sylvaria took a seat on the couch. When he returned, the blonde had donned her glasses. Making room for him in the middle, Remus opened his book to reveal the worn pages covered in writing. "I tried to read it but it's confusing..."</p><p> "It's alright, each book of shadows is jumbled up so not everyone can read it." Sabrina leafed through the book. She could decipher the scrawl, her sapphire eyes lighting up when she recognized the sketch of a woman in green. "Ah, here we are."</p><p> For the next little while, Remus listened as his mothers told him of a woman in green that used fire to help beat metal into different shapes with a hammer and cook food for not only herself, but everyone else she welcomed into her home.</p><p> She sounded a bit like his mothers.</p><p>       </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Felix was shaking with excitement as he watched Joy approach the large wood pile in the midst of the Redwoods. Practically everyone was gathered around it, his family right next to the Ravens. He saw his cousin head towards the High Priestess at her request, the Hawkins boy most eager for what was to follow.</p><p> "Y-y-yes?" Remus quietly stammered.</p><p> Placing the flickering candle at the base of the wood pile, Joy watched the flames leap onto the dried kindling and thatch. While it burnt, the ever-present chill made the fire wheeze far too early. "You've made fires grow bigger yes?" When the boy nodded, the High Priestess motioned to the wood pile. "Make it so big it catches all of this ablaze."</p><p> Remus blinked. "....that's huge!"</p><p> "We want it huge." Joy replied as she reassuringly patted his shoulder. "You won't hurt anyone with this, it's all part of Imbolc."</p><p> Swallowing, Remus held out his splayed palms. He felt the heat coiling through the tiny flames, the same heat curling through his body. The one-eyed boy forced the warmth out of his body and into the fire, the flames rapidly expanding until the immense wood pile caught ablaze with a whoosh. It illuminated much of the field in its orange glow, Remus staring in amazement.</p><p> Cheers broke out from everyone there, Joy clapping her hands. "If I read the signs correctly, winter will not last much longer! So let's help Old Man Winter on his way and usher in spring!"</p><p> Remus watched as everyone there began to sing and dance, a few beating drums. Freshly cooked food was brought out for everyone to dig into, a barrel of cider opened up to Felix and Tobi's delight. His Uncle Sparky and Aunty Tracy were dancing together, his mothers joining them once the young Pyromancer joined his cousins. Everywhere he looked there was laughing and smiles.</p><p> Remus started to smile too. He liked it here.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Feb. 14th, 1999</strong><br/> "...wow." Sabrina breathed as she sunk into the bed. She was lying on her stomach, the blonde's face flushed and sweaty while a familiar weight pressed down on her back.</p><p> "Now this is the best way to start Valentine's Day." Sylvaria giggled before kissing her lover's ear, the silver-haired woman lying on top of Sabrina.</p><p> It never failed to surprise Sabrina how her and Sylvaria's bodies always fitted together no matter how they lied down. Shakily pushing herself up, the blonde felt her skin tingle as the half-demoness planted kisses up her shoulder and towards her cheek. "I think it's bath time for both of us."</p><p> Sabrina pulled her fluffy white bathrobe on over her nude form while Sylvaria did the same with her silk robe, the two tiptoeing out of their room and into the bathroom in the light of the rising sun. Remus was curled up on his couch fast asleep, his duster draped over him like a blanket.</p><p> Once they were in the tub and had started washing each other, Sylvaria spoke. "Feels warmer today, think spring's finally showed up."</p><p> "About time." Sabrina remarked as she washed the soap out of her lover's silver locks. "Winter is nice and all, but some warmer weather would not go amiss."</p><p> "So, what are you going to grow this year?" Sylvaria asked before turning around to lather the sweaty blonde curls of her girlfriend.</p><p> "Spuds, berries, and cabbages for sure..." Sabrina leaned back into Sylvaria's presence. "Probably some tiger lilies and roses too."</p><p> Rinsing out the suds, Sylvaria pecked the back of the blonde's head. "I can't wait to see what you'll grow this year hun."</p><p> "I could say the same to you babe given that we've got a son now." Sabrina giggled. She was leaning back into the tender embrace of her beloved, the two simply enjoying the comforting presence of the other.</p><p> Once the water cooled, the two got out and began drying themselves off. Getting dressed, Sabrina emerged wearing a long knit cardigan over a grey shirt and black jeans while Sylvaria sported a black flannel shirt and dark grey cargo pants. "How does French toast sound?" The silver-haired woman whispered.</p><p> "Sounds tasty babe." Sabrina replied before kissing her girlfriend's cheek. Approaching the couch, the blonde gently lifted her sleeping son's head and rested it on her lap as she took a seat. She smiled as she watched Remus snuggle closer to her, the witch carding through his messy black hair.</p><p> The cracking and pops from the frying pan accompanied the aroma of bread and eggs, Sylvaria humming to herself as she made a fresh stack of French toast. Her silver bangs was tied back as she began sprinkling brown sugar and cinnamon onto the food, her lips curling into a grin when she heard a familiar yawn from behind her.</p><p> "Morning sweetie." Sabrina pecked her son's forehead, the boy rubbing his eye. "Did you sleep well?"</p><p> "Didn't have nightmares." Remus yawned as he sat up. "Did you sleep okay?"</p><p> "I had a good night's sleep." The blonde answered as she attempted to tame the wild mess of black hair on her son's head. It was kinda cute despite being so annoying to style, Remus ducking his head. Immediately Sabrina's grin turned mischevious. "Trying to get away?"</p><p> While fatigue glazed his features, one could see the playfulness in Remus' face as he hopped off the couch. "You'll never catch me!"</p><p> "That's a shame because I spent all this time making this French toast." Sylvaria dramatically sighed. "But if you don't want any, more for me and Mum."</p><p> Remus whipped his head towards his silver-haired mother. "French toas--" He yelped as he was lifted off his feet, the boy breaking into laughter.</p><p> "Got you!" Sabrina cackled as she held Remus off the ground.</p><p> "You cheated!" Remus snickered, the boy being lowered back onto the floor.</p><p> "How else could she have caught you?" Sylvaria chuckled as she set the table.</p><p> "Sounds like someone wants to sleep alone on the couch tonight."</p><p> Once the plates were set and cutlery was arranged, the Raven family seated themselves around the table. Remus devoured one slice of toast after the other, the boy only slowing down after his third piece, two left on the serving plate. "You can have more if you're still hungry munchkin." Sylvaria spoke before taking another bite.</p><p> Shaking his head, Remus began clearing his dirty dishes. "I'm full."</p><p> "Remember your bath this time sweetie." Sabrina reminded him, the boy nodding before he took clean clothes into the bathroom.</p><p> Rinsing syrup stains and crumbs off the dirty dishes, Sylvaria took a seat in the armchair in the living room. "Saw a bit of grass outside."</p><p> "Finally." Sabrina quipped as she took a seat on her lover's lap, the silver-haired woman's arm around the witch's lower back. "I'm thinking we visit the Hawkins today."</p><p> "I'm up for that. But while we have the time..." Sylvaria smiled as her hand trailed up to cup her lover's face, Sabrina leaning down for a kiss.</p><p> Sharing one after the other, Sylvaria's hands rested on Sabrina's shoulders while the blonde cupped her girlfriend's face. Both had closed their eyes as Sabrina leaned closer, their foreheads touching. "What did you have planned for Valentine's this year babe?" Sabrina asked.</p><p> Smiling, Sylvaria pecked her lover's lips. "Just a late night special."</p><p> Kissing the half-demoness' lips, Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "You really think we can keep something that intense quiet enough for Remus to sleep?"</p><p> "Don't worry, I took that into account." Sylvaria answered with a knowing smile.</p><p> Hearing the bathroom door open, Sabrina shelved any questions she had. Remaining on her lover's lap, the blonde watched her son approach in a red flannel shirt and black cargos. Tilting his head, Remus owlishly blinked. "Why do you like sitting on Mom's lap so much Mum?"</p><p> Both mothers blinked as their son continued. "There's a lot of photos of you on Mom's lap and you sit there whenever Mom's on the chair."</p><p> "When two people love each other a lot, they'll sit on each other's laps." Sabrina answered.</p><p> "Romantically or plate-onically?" Remus managed before coughing.</p><p> "Both munchkin." Sylvaria answered. "You sit on our laps a lot too, remember?"</p><p> Remus looked as if he suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah..."</p><p> Motioning for him to approach, Sabrina smiled as the one-eyed boy was in arm's reach. Grabbing his sides, the blonde lifted him onto her lap, both of them atop of Sylvaria. Wriggling to get comfy, Remus was leaning with his side against his blonde mother while facing his silver-haired mother.</p><p> "You are so huggable sweetie." Sabrina pecked Remus' forehead, the boy snuggling her.</p><p> "Don't let me get left out." Sylvaria jokingly begged, her son snickering as he leaned down to kiss her nose. Her red eyes looked between Remus and Sabrina, the silver-haired woman giving a fond sigh. "You two are so precious, I just...I love you both so much."</p><p> Both her lover and son leaned down to kiss her, the half-demonss' heart swelling. The three Ravens nestled closer together, a collective feeling of simple joy coursing through them. The sun had climbed higher into the sky before Sabrina broke the content silence. "You want to go visit the Hawkins sweetie?"</p><p> Remus eagerly nodded. "Yes please!"</p><p> "Well, better get to it!" Sylvaria gave grunt as she got to her feet, the silver-haired woman carrying Sabrina bridal style while Remus was still curled up against the blonde.</p><p> The young Pyromancer looked at his half-demoness mother in awe. "You're really strong Mom!"</p><p> "Well munchkin, many women cavorted around Mum before she met me." Sylvaria stifled her laugh as the blonde in question became flustered.</p><p> "What's cavorted?" Remus tilted his head.</p><p> "It means that Mum is so beautiful that other women wanted to be with her and not me!" Sylvaria had a hard time suppressing her squeal at her son's adorably surprised look, but she did not let it slip out. "I know! There were lines of women who wanted to be with Mum, but she chose me after I beat up all those floozies."</p><p> Covering their son's ears, Sabrina gave a hushed growl. "Don't encourage caveman behavior in our son!"</p><p> "But you love it when I pummel creeps and pervs."</p><p> "What's a floozy?" Remus raised his voice, his blonde mother's hands firmly clamped over his ears.</p><p> Once Sabrina stopped covering their son's ears, Sylvaria answered. "A floozy is a strange woman that's trying to steal me or Mum."</p><p> "Ohhhhh." Remus nodded in understanding. "...should I punch one when I see one?"</p><p> "Yes."</p><p> "NO!"</p><p> Reaching the mud room, Sylvaria carefully lowered her lover and son onto the floor. Remus scurried off to retrieve his duster while his mothers pulled their boots on, the one-eyed boy following suit. Stepping outside, Remus froze and backed behind his mothers' legs.</p><p> Turning around, both women knelt in front of him. "What's wrong sweetie?"</p><p> "Th-there's green stuff on the ground." Remus whispered, his bony frame trembling.</p><p> Turning her head, Sylvaria noticed that some of the snow had melted. "You mean the grass?"</p><p> "G-grass?" Remus echoed, his eye reflecting confusion.</p><p> Both women blinked. "Don't you know what grass is munchkin?"</p><p> After Remus shook his head, both women felt their guts grow cold with realization that he never saw grass before. "There's nothing bad about grass sweetie." Sabrina reassured her son.</p><p> Remus owlishly blinked. "R-r-really?"</p><p> The boy watched his blonde mother step towards a patch of grass and lean down to pat it. His head tilted, Remus edged towards her to tap the turf with his foot. Blinking, he knelt to run his hands through the damp grass blades. Placing both hands on the ground, he felt the water droplets run against his scarred fingers.</p><p> "...it's very soft." Remus commented.</p><p> How did he not know what grass was? "That it is." Sylvaria commented.</p><p> After patting the grass for a little while, Remus finally got back to his feet.The Ravens began making their way to the Hawkins cabin. Reaching the cabin, there was a quick knock on the door before Sparky opened it with a grin. "You smelled the cookies eh?"</p><p> "What's a cookie?" Remus asked.</p><p> All three adults went silent as they looked at the small Pyromancer. The silence was broken as Felix bolted towards the door. "Arrow Remy!"</p><p> Remus' face brightened as he returned the high five his cousin offered, both boys broke into an excited chatter about sharks and crocodiles as the two made their way to the living room. Sparky and the Raven mothers followed, Tracy appearing from one of the rooms. "Hey Sab, Sylva!"</p><p> Sabrina and Sylvaria took turns giving Tracy a quick hug, Remus and Felix heading towards the basement door. While he hesitated, Remus followed his cousin down into the underground floor. Looking around, Remus recognized the boxy machine that was in the corner. There was a couch in front of it, a table of some sort perched in the room with red metal boxes and something that Kathy called "tools".</p><p> Felix puffed his chest out. "This is my secret lair."</p><p> "How's it a secret if everyone knows where it is?" Remus owlishly blinked.</p><p> "Because I said so!" Felix huffed as he knelt in front of the cube-shaped machine.</p><p> Remus leaned over his cousin, head tilted. "Is this a TV?"</p><p> "Yep!" Felix pushed a black slab of plastic into the slot of another odd device. "The Aunties have one too don't they?"</p><p> "Yeah, but they don't use it." The young Pyromancer replied as he climbed onto the couch. Felix soon joined him, the boy fiddling with the two remotes. A song began to play as golden words danced across a purple screen, Remus' eye widening. "Whoa..."</p><p> "This is one of my favorites!" Felix exclaimed as a little blue tank engine puffed down the tracks on the screen.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> "...I'm telling you, he does the cutest dance every time we put on Queen." Sylvaria fondly remarked before taking another bite of her cookie.</p><p> "You just want us to have another vinyl party don't you?" Sparky chuckled.</p><p> "Well it'd be adorable having all the kids dancing wouldn't it?" Sabrina quipped as she braided Tobi's hair, the girl leaning back on her aunty.</p><p> "It'd be only Remus and the girls though." Tracy bounced Carter on her lap. "Felix considers tapping his foot to be the epitome of dance."</p><p> Sipping her tea, Sylvaria nodded. "True..."</p><p> Once she finished styling Tobi's hair, Sabrina returned the hug from her niece. "Thank you Aunty."</p><p> "You're welcome sweetie." The blonde watched the girl scoot off her lap and climb onto the piano bench.</p><p> Dusting the cookie crumbs off his hands, Sparky's smile waned. "By the by, how're his memories?"</p><p> Sabrina's index finger tapped against her knee, Sylvaria finishing her cup of tea as the melody from the piano filled the air. "He does not remember anything from before we found him." The silver-haired woman answered.</p><p> Sparky gave a contemplative hum as his wife sat next to him, their youngest crawling into her father's arms. "Think it might turn out like the Andersons?" Tracy inquired.</p><p> "...that has crossed our minds." Sabrina quietly answered. "If it weren't for the fact he was Hexed, we'd be more certain on what to do."</p><p> "For all we know, his memories were completely removed from his mind." Sylvaria supplied. "If that's the case then there's no chance of him recalling anything."</p><p> "But if he's subconciously repressed it he could have sudden flashbacks." Tracy rubbed her temples.</p><p> There was an uneasy silence between the adults, the gravity of their words sinking in. "...to be frank, he's probably better off forgetting everything that happened to him before you two adopted him." Sparky flatly spoke.</p><p> Both Raven mothers nodded.</p><p> The basement door flew open as Felix marched into the living room. "Dad, can me and Remy please have some cookies?"</p><p> By the time he turned his head, all the grim lines across Sparky's face had vanished as he smiled. "Maybe. What're you two up to?"</p><p> "I'm showing him some of our videos!" Felix answered as he approached the large plate of confections. "He's loving it so far!"</p><p> Chuckling, Sparky stacked some cookies and brownies onto a smaller plate and held it out to his son. "You two have fun eh?"</p><p> "We will!"</p><p> Watching her nephew descend back into the basement, Sabrina poured herself some more tea. "Before I forget, would you be alright with Remus staying the night here?"</p><p> "Definitely." Tracy answered warmly.</p><p> "Have something in mind for tonight?" Sparky smirked.</p><p> "Well it'd help Remus get used to scenarios when we won't be with him." Sylvaria replied, Sabrina attempting to hide her blushing.</p><p> Giving an understanding nod, Sparky resumed sipping his tea.</p><p> "...a-and we have plans." Sabrina stammered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> "Oh no! The bridge has collapsed!" Felix yelped. "What will Thomas do now?"</p><p> Pushing a large green tender engine along the wooden track, Remus' voice dropped to an attempt at a deep dramatic tone. "Don't worry, Henry is here!" There was a metallic click as the wooden Henry's magnet connected with Thomas'. "With one mighty heave he pulls Thomas to safety!"</p><p> "But there's still a mess down there with the freight cars that went over..." Felix hummed as he puppeted a small white helicopter over the toy freight cars that were scattered across the floor. "Good thing Harold is here to clean--"</p><p> "Remus!" A familiar voice called out from upstairs, two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs.</p><p> "Aunties, no girls are allowed in the man cave!" Felix whined.</p><p> "We won't be long sweetie." Sabrina remarked as she lifted her wriggly nephew up to kiss his cheek, much to Felix's chagrin.</p><p> Kneeling in front of her son, Sylvaria brushed his messy bangs out of his face. "Your Mum and I wanted to know if you'd like to stay with the Hawkins overnight."</p><p> Remus owlishly blinked. "Is there enough room for all three of us?"</p><p> Sylvaria bit her lip. "Actually...it'd just be you staying here while me and Mum go back to our cabin." Immediately, the young Pyromancer's face fell, the silver-haired woman's hands resting on his shoulders. "It'd just be for one night and we're not that far. And you can hang out with Felix more too!"</p><p> The one-eyed boy's face lit up a bit. "Yeah...it's just that I'm used to being with you and Mum."</p><p> "It's up to you Remus." Sylvaria softly reminded her son.</p><p> The young Pyromancer was quiet for a moment. "...it'd be nice to hang out with Felix more."</p><p> Smiling, the half-demoness' lips pressed against his forehead. "We'll just be upstairs and we'll say goodnight before we go, okay?" After her son nodded, Sylvaria rose to her full height. "We better leave the man cave hun."</p><p> "Listen to Aunty Sylva!" Felix feebly struggled to escape the hug Sabrina was giving him, the blonde cackling in between attempts to kiss his cheek.</p><p> Not long after the two women left, Remus gave his cousin a puzzled stare as Felix dusted himself off while making disgusted sounds. It was odd to see someone so grossed out by affection.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> The crescent moon hung above the Redwoods, silver shafts of light gently illuminating the darkened cabins, the faint orange glow through the windows fading one by one. A single candle remained lit within the Raven cabin, the soft light casting its long shadows across the folds and creases in the duvet that was on the queen-sized bed.</p><p> "Gods above I love you." Sabrina happily sighed as a familiar pair of lips pressed against her own.</p><p> Sylvaria giggled as her silver bangs were gently brushed back by the witch that was snuggled up to her. "I love you too."</p><p> Sabrina's palms cupped the half-demoness' cheeks while gentle fingertips carded through her blonde curls. Warm and soft lips connected as their bodies fit together like two pieces of broken glass. The duvet gently pressed down on them, their kisses sending pinpricks of warmth through their bodies.</p><p> The blonde pressed her forehead against Sylvaria's, her eyes closed. "...it's strange not having him in here."</p><p> "Yep." The silver-haired woman gave her lover a gentle squeeze. "...you think he's okay?"</p><p> "I trust Tracy and Dave to look after him." Sabrina replied, her eyes closed.</p><p> A slight frown tugged Sylvaria's lips down. "I meant how is he handling not having us close."</p><p> There was a squeeze from the shorter woman, Sabrina attempting to edge closer to her lover. "...we won't always be there to look after him. At least with this we're not too far away."</p><p> Kissing the witch's forehead, Sylvaria's red eyes closed as well. "You're right...I just worry about him."</p><p> "Me too."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> "This is weird."</p><p> "I'll say. Only Dad has ever stayed in the man cave overnight."</p><p> Remus blinked in the darkness, the thick quilt blanket draped over him. "No, I meant not having my moms around."</p><p> Felix rolled onto his stomach, the two boys attempting to sleep on the pull-out bed from the basement couch. "Why's it weird not having them around?"</p><p> "They've always been close to me since I first woke up." The young pyromancer answered with a shrug. "I thought I'd be scared when they weren't close to me but I'm not."</p><p> "Probably because you're hanging out with your best friend." Felix drowsily replied.</p><p> Remus' eye was akin to an owl's. "...what's a friend?"</p><p> "Someone you wanna hang out with all the time..." Felix managed before yawning. "...someone as cool as you that you two do everything together...someone who makes things seem less scary...just by being...there...."</p><p> As his cousin quietly snored, Remus heard his words toll in his mind. Closing his eye, the scarred boy peacefully slid into the world of the sandman.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Feb. 26th, 1999</strong><br/> With much of the snow melted, green had began to return as thick tufts of grass sprouted while leaves budded from the tips of branches. The late morning sun cast long shadows from the tall trees, yet they remained clear of the freshly tilled dirt. With a sledgehammer in hand, Sabrina began tapping long wooden stakes into the ground while Remus held the latest one upright with channel-locks.</p><p> "How do these help with plants?" Remus asked, his head tilted. His duster was missing, revealing his orange and black striped sweater.</p><p> "Some plants like to grow really tall." Sabrina began as she rested the sledgehammer on her shoulder, the blonde using the hem of her grey singlet to wipe the sweat off her brow. "These make sure that they don't fall over."</p><p> The young Pyromancer owlishly blinked as he followed his witch-mother to the large shed next to the garden. "Will Uncle Sparky need some too?"</p><p> Sabrina's gloved hand shot to her mouth as she trembled, desperate to keep her laughter contained. A snicker escaped as returned the tools to their usual places. "Only if he grows even taller then he already is."</p><p> Locking up the shed, the two returned to the cabin, the air thick with the aroma beef and sour cream. "You two were quick! Lunch is a few more minutes away."</p><p> "Take all the time you need babe." Sabrina plucked her cowboy hat off and hung it up next to Remus' duster.</p><p> Untying the dark red bandanna that kept his hair back, Remus loosely wrapped it around his neck as he kicked his gumboots off. "Lunch smells good Mom!"</p><p> "Glad you think so munchkin." Sylvaria knelt to kiss her son's forehead, the half-demoness then rising to her full height so her lips could peck against Sabrina's. "How's the ground?"</p><p> "Still too cold for planting." The witch replied as she returned her hair back into it's usual messy bun. "Stakes are ready though and the garden boxes are still in good shape."</p><p> Sylvaria opened the steaming pot to stir its contents, the sleeves to her grey flannel shirt rolled up. "How much longer do you think they'll have?"</p><p> "Few more years." Sabrina answered as she helped Remus set the table.</p><p> Once the pot was on the table, Sylvaria doled out hearty servings for each of them, the legs of wooden chairs scuffing against the floorboards as the Ravens got into their seats. None of them spoke as they ate, Remus happily chirping between mouthfuls while his mothers stole glances from one another.</p><p> "This is very tasty Mom." Remus commented before he lifted the bowl to his face to better lick the last of the food off.</p><p> "We've got enough left for supper too." Sylvaria replied as she gathered the dirty dishes into a single stack. Her lover soon took them to the sink, the silver-haired woman raising an eyebrow. "I usually do the dishes hun."</p><p> "Yes, but there's firewood to be chopped." Sabrina replied with a wink.</p><p> Chuckling, Sylvaria headed into their room to retrieve the splitting maul that rested next to the night stand. Pulling a pair of gumboots on, she then strode outside to find the cut logs that were waiting to be split. Placing the first one on the a tree stump, she brought the axe down with enough force to split the log in two.</p><p> With her flannel shirt wrapped around her waist by its sleeves, Sylvaria's muscular arms flexed with each swing, her black t-shirt stained with sweat. The shade from the cabin began to wane, Sylvaria glancing up to see the log pile had shrunk. Panting, the silver-haired woman wiped her brow off the back of her wrist before returning inside.</p><p> "...has he had another mount shot under him?" Sabrina was lounging on the couch with Remus curled up on her lap, an open book in her hands while her voice dropped to a deeper tone. "Now, if you'd brought him along, that might have been useful-if these Nazgul are all they make out."</p><p> "That's a bad idea, making fun of the Nazgul." Remus remarked.</p><p> "Well, he is from Isengard." Sabrina replied in her normal voice, the sunlight reflecting off her glasses. "They don't have Nazgul there."</p><p> "Glad we haven't gotten to my favorite part of that book yet." Sylvaria commented as she rested on her elbows above the two.</p><p> "What's your favorite part?" Remus scooted off his blonde mother's lap.</p><p> Sitting up, Sabrina's lips pecked Sylvaria's. "I'll tell you when we get to it sweetie."</p><p> Feeling her son's arms around her neck, the half-demoness ruffled his messy black hair. "How goes your lessons munchkin?"</p><p> "I can tell the difference between 'Sauron' and 'Sauruman' now." Remus replied as his thin frame flopped over the top of the couch. "And I now know that there's a difference between the little d's and b's."</p><p> "He was reading 'Ribbermark' before." Sabrina supplied.</p><p> "You learn fast." Sylvaria remarked before kissing her son's forehead. Red eyes turned to blue before she continued. "Got about three quarters of the wood done. Want me to keep going?"</p><p> Sabrina shook her head. "Tomorrow's okay babe."</p><p> "Got it." Running a hand through her mess of silver hair, Sylvaria felt the sweat that clung to her fingertips. "Munchkin, I think it's time me and Mum had a bath so we don't smell."</p><p> "Okay." The boy look down on the floor for a moment before he looked up with an excited glint in his eye. "Oh! Can I please read you a bit before your bath?"</p><p> "I'd love to hear you read!" Rounding the couch so Remus was between his mothers, Sylvaria took a seat. "Just a couple pages, okay munchkin?"</p><p> "Yey!" Remus accepted the book from his witch mother, his eye scanning the page. Clearing his throat, his voice sounded like creaking wood. "Nazgul, Nazgul, said..." The boy squinted. "...Grish-nack, shivering and licking his lips as if the word had a...foul taste that he...sa-vored?"</p><p> "Savoured." Sabrina gently corrected.</p><p> "Ahhhh, okay." Remus resumed speaking like a gremlin. "That he savoured...pain...painfully! You speak of what is deep beyond the reach of your muddy dreams..."</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> "...I can see and hear and smell and feel a great deal from this," Remus read aloud in the deepest voice he could manage. "From this, from this...a-lalla-lalla...rumba..." The boy's voice returned to it's normal pitch as he held the book closer to his eye. "...Ka...kaman...kamanda...lind-or..." Remus' brow furrowed even more in confusion. "Do Ents really talk like this?"</p><p> "I'm pretty sure they do." Sylvaria answered before leaning down to kiss her son's forehead. Listening to him read brought a gentle smile to her lips, one that was seldom seen.</p><p> "Oh my!" Sabrina exclaimed as she saw the deep reds and purples that had painted the sky outside. "Time really does fly."</p><p> Remus' face fell, his knees pulled to his chest. "I'm sorry."</p><p> "No no, it's okay Remus." Sylvaria ruffled his hair while Sabrina wrapped an arm around him.</p><p> "...r-really?" The one-eyed boy managed.</p><p> "Time flies when you have fun." The blonde supplied as she kissed his cheek. "We loved listening to you read."</p><p> A slight smile appeared on Remus' face as the tension eased from his body. "Even though you both had to teach me how to read a lot of it?"</p><p> "Trust me munchkin, it takes a little while to learn something big like reading." The half-demoness softly spoke.</p><p> Remus' smile grew as his mothers got to their feet. "It's bath time for us." Sabrina remarked. "After that, we'll get started on supper, okay sweetie?"</p><p> "Okay!" Remus happily replied as he stretched his arms above his head.</p><p> Both women selected their clean clothes before adjourning to the bathroom, a mound of sweaty jeans and shirts forming on the floor. Climbing into the tub's warm and soapy water, Sylvaria reached for Sabrina's hand just as the blonde was about to take her glasses off.</p><p> "Please leave them on?" Sylvaria tilted her head with a pout.</p><p> Sabrina chuckled as she complied. "Will you wash me then?"</p><p> "I'll do anything for you my queen if you keep your glasses on."</p><p> By the time Sabrina finished drying herself off, she felt rejuvenated. Getting dressed, the blonde leaned over to kiss her lover's lips after the silver-haired woman had pulled her shirt on. "I feel so much cleaner now. Thank you babe."</p><p> "Of course my love." Sylvaria smiled into their kiss.</p><p> The affectionate air was quickly quelled when they stepped out to see their son sitting on one of the bar stools in front of the stove, his bare hands holding the steaming stew pot. Oddly, the boy was humming to himself and the stove wasn't even on, yet steam leaked out as they heard the bubbling of boiled broth.</p><p> "Remus?!" Sabrina quickly approached the boy, Sylvaria reaching him first.</p><p> "I think it's warm enough now." Remus chirped as he took his hands off the pot, his palms unmarked with any new burns or welts.</p><p> Confusion contorted his mother's faces as they carefully ran their fingers over his palms. "H-how?" The half-demoness stammered.</p><p> "Watch!" Remus wriggled his hands out of their grip as he held the kettle with his bare hands. In moments it began to whistle as steam poured from the spout, the young Pyromancer carefully putting it back on the stove.</p><p> Both women blinked. "...how'd you learn to do that?"</p><p> "You said I'm a fire wizard right?" When his mothers nodded, Remus continued. "I was curious if I could heat things up with my hands so I tried it out on the stew pot!"</p><p> Sabrina's sapphire eyes narrowed slightly. "How do you heat things up with your hands?"</p><p> "All I do is put my hands on something and imagine it getting hotter." Remus answered with a shrug. "Mom taught me something like that when I first started making the fireplace hotter or putting it out."</p><p> Both women knelt to feel their son's hands. While the scarred palms were a bit warm, it wasn't searing. Remus' lips dropped to a frown, fear blossoming in his eye. "Did I do something bad?"</p><p> "N-no, it's not that." Sabrina replied.</p><p> "It's just a surprise is all." Sylvaria added. When her son no longer seemed afraid, she continued. "You're the only Pyromancer we've ever seen munchkin. No one really knows how fire magic works, so we don't know what you can do."</p><p> "Not even Ms. Joy?"</p><p> "Not even her." Sabrina answered. "We're proud to see you learning your magic, just be careful okay?"</p><p> While he did not appear upset, both women could sense unease from their son. "...okay."</p><p>   </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Running a hand through the mess of black hair, Sabrina's fingers traced down along the ridges of scars and burns. Her son was snuggling against her while her lover spooned the boy, Remus snugly asleep between his mothers. His face was scrunched in pain, nightmares probably returning to his mind.</p><p> "...he has a lot of bad dreams doesn't he?" Sylvaria whispered.</p><p> "He's never said so but he's hurting when he's asleep." Sabrina solemnly replied in a soft voice.</p><p> The silence between the two women lasted for a few minutes before the silver-haired woman murmured. "Y'know, he's never burnt us in his sleep. Even when he's having nightmares we always wake up unharmed."</p><p> Sabrina's rampant thoughts went quiet at that.</p><p> "...he may not have mastered it yet, but I think he's got more control over it then he thinks." Sylvaria rested her hand atop Sabrina's.</p><p> Kissing her son's forehead, the witch looked into the crimson eyes across from her. "Then we'll make sure he knows that tomorrow."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>March 8th, 1999</strong><br/> "How're you holding up?" Vincent lowered his head, his worn slouch hat keeping the sun out of his eyes.</p><p> "Pretty good." Remus gave a shaky thumbs up as he leaned on his knees, his dark red bandanna keeping his messy hair somewhat tamed.</p><p> Giving a chuckle, Vincent dusted off a fallen log before taking a seat on it. "We'll take a breather."</p><p> Remus flopped onto his stomach, his duster keeping the shed tree needles from digging into his skin. Pulling the rucksack off his back, Vincent opened the bag to produce a large sandwich. Watching his grandson finally get up, Remus retrieved a sandwich of his own from his satchel and began chowing down.</p><p> Dusting crumbs off of their clothes, the two resumed their walk, nothing but trees as far as the eye could see. The last vestiges of snow and fallen tree needles crunched beneath the soles of boots in the rhythm of footfalls, the songs of birds echoing close and far as they ventured further into the forests.</p><p> "...are they mad at me?"</p><p> While he looked over his shoulder, Vincent did not slow his pace. "No, but what makes you think that?"</p><p> The one-eyed boy's head hung low as he trudged through the bushes of ferns. "They didn't want to come with us. They don't want to see me because of what I did."</p><p> The one-legged man's lips pursed into a tight line. "You're young. It's okay to be curious at your age."</p><p> "But they look afraid when I heat things up with my hands or make a fire in the fireplace huge..." Remus sniffed. "I...I don't mean to be a failure."</p><p> Vincent froze, his grandson stopping behind him. Turning around and kneeling, the old man's voice dropped to a cold tone. "Where did you hear the word 'failure'?"</p><p> The young pyromancer recoiled a bit, his arms closing together. "I-I-I don't remember. All I know i-is that it's what b-b-bad kids are..."</p><p> Icy fury seized Vincent's soul as every single scar across his grandson's face became more defined in the light of the noon sun. Giving a deep exhale, the cowboy rested his hands on Remus' shoulders, Vincent frowning as he felt the flinch in his grandson. "Remus Morpheus Raven, you are not a failure."</p><p> The one-eyed boy blinked, as if he was never told that before.</p><p> "You're just a kid and you have a power that no one knows a lot about, not even you." Greyish-blue looked into murky brown. "I get that you're curious and you want to see what you can do. Your mothers want to see that too, but they're nervous for two reasons."</p><p> The single brown eye had stopped shifting, it's gaze settled entirely on the pair of grey-blue eyes across from it. "Firstly, they're your parents. ALL true parents will worry about their kids no matter what. Secondly, there's no one in the world who knows how Fire Magic works and humans are always afraid of what they do not know. Your mothers are braver then most, but they are still a little scared about your magic because neither of them know what will happen."</p><p> Remus swallowed. "...then what do we do?"</p><p> "They need to have faith that you will never try to hurt anyone with your power. At the same time, you need to have faith that your mothers do what they do because they love you."</p><p> A slight smile appeared on the boy's mouth, the two leaning in for a hug. Vincent eventually returned to his full height as he ruffled the messy black hair. "Now, I've got something important to tell you."</p><p> "Yeah?"</p><p> Vincent motioned to the forest behind the boy. "Lead us back home."</p><p> The birds and wind became louder as silence descended between the two.</p><p> "...lead us back?!"</p><p> "Yep." Vincent replied with a grin.</p><p> Remus' head jerked left and right as he scanned the seemingly endless expanse of trees and shrubs all around them. "But...but...!"</p><p> "I have faith in your sense of direction Remus."</p><p> The boy turned back to look at his smiling grandfather, Remus clearing his throat as he surveyed the miles of woodlands. "Okay...uh...we came from that way, so we'll head this way!" He hesitantly looked at his grandfather, an apprehensive grin on the young Pyromancer's face. "...is this the way?"</p><p> Vincent shrugged. "You're leading."</p><p> Gulping, Remus pulled his duster's collar in as he led the way. The sun had shifted a bit as they reached a mossy log, the boy's eye widening. "This is where he had lunch, so home is..."</p><p> Looking back and forth, Remus pointed to the left, his eye waiting for Vincent's approval. When his grandfather merely gestured for him to lead on, the one-eyed boy made his way through the forest. Three gumboots made 'pllff' sounds as they treaded across the muddy ground, the mud appearing ebon in the wide shadows of the long branches far above.</p><p> The sun had shifted again by the time they reached a towering redwood tree, Remus gazing up at the incredibly tall tree. "I thought tall things needed stakes or they fall over."</p><p> Vincent rapped his knuckles against the coarse bark. "Trees are a bit different. They are very strong so they don't fall over."</p><p> "Ohhhhhh." Remus looked up at his grandfather. "Is that why you, my moms, Aunty Kathy, Aunty Tracy, and Uncle Sparky are all so tall? Because you are all so strong?"</p><p> Although he was only 5'9", Vincent gave his grandson a hair ruffle which earned a snicker from the boy. "Something like that."</p><p> As the sun sunk lower, the beginnings of purple and orange streaks began to appear above. The shadows became longer and wider, Remus nearly invisible in the darkness with his black duster. Dull orange glows like candles could be seen, the two approaching them to see familiar cabins.</p><p> "Well, we're in Joy's backyard instead of ours..." Vincent chuckled.</p><p> "S-sorry..."</p><p> "You got us back home like I asked didn't you?" The cowboy ruffled his grandson's hair. "And it was your first time navigating the forest right?"</p><p> Remus swallowed. "...yeah."</p><p> "So you're off by a few cabins, doesn't matter." Vincent remarked as the two approached the Raven cabin. "You still knew your way back home. I could tell you weren't always paying attention, but you still knew your way."</p><p> The one-eyed boy looked up at his grandfater. "...is that having faith in me?"</p><p> Vincent smiled. "Yes it is."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING<br/>References to past abuse ahead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>March 11th, 1999</strong><br/> Remus opened his eye, the boy sitting up in the darkness. Pulling his duster over his shoulders, the young Pyromancer saw the long and darker shadows that made the living room an inky well, only thin rays of silver light gleaming through the window. Shuffling off of the couch, Remus' duster dragged on the floor as he approached the kitchen.</p><p> Climbing onto the counter, Remus opened the cupboard to grab a glass. Carefully climbing back down, the one-eyed boy opened the fridge and filled his glass. Sipping at the cool water, Remus placed his glass atop the counter once it was empty.</p><p> "Come to me..."</p><p> Remus turned on his heel, eye wide as his chest heaved. He could see no one else in the kitchen.</p><p> "Come child..."</p><p> It wasn't like the other voice he kept hearing. He could've sworn he saw a shadow glide away in the doorway of the living room. Shuffling towards it, he looked around to see something in the corner.</p><p> "Just a bit closer..."</p><p> There were a pair of floating pale lights, a cold white glow that made Remus back up. An unnerving chuckle echoed from the ghoulish thing as it crept out of its corner, a flickering hand with sallow skin outstretched towards him--</p><p> "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!!"</p><p> The ferocity of the outburst snapped Remus out of his cold terror as he saw his silver-haired mother barrel towards the dark thing, metal bands around her knuckles as she delivered a punch to what might have been its head, the thing reeling back. A pair of strong arms were around his waist, Remus craning his head to see his blonde mother carrying him to their room.</p><p> Depositing him on the queen-sized bed, Sabrina aimed her shotgun with both hands out the door, her arctic eyes filled with fury. There was a sound of yelling and shrieks from the living room as all sorts of things were hurtled about, Remus curling up behind his witch mother as he whimpered. There was another scream and it was silent, save for the footsteps that approached the room.</p><p> Sabrina gave a sigh as she lowered her gun. "Poltergeist?"</p><p> Sylvaria nodded as she tugged her iron knuckles off. "Think one of the wards needs to be fixed."</p><p> Both women sat on the bed, the silver-haired woman reaching for their son. He climbed onto her lap without hesitation, his bony arms wrapped around her as her lips pecked against his cheek. "Are you okay sweetie?"</p><p> "Just a bit scared..." Remus murmured.</p><p> "Don't worry, it's gone." Sylvaria gently replied.</p><p> Sabrina gently took their son into her arms, the young Pyromancer cuddling the blonde. "You're staying here tonight, okay?"</p><p> Remus nodded as the witch lied down with the boy clinging to her side. Closing his eye, he snuggled as close as he could to her, a shift in the mattress telling him his half-demoness mother was shuffling closer to them. He felt her fingers carding through his messy black hair, each stroke easing him back to sleep.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Sylvaria had yet to blink as the first golden rays of sunlight trickled through the windows. Lowering her shotgun, the half-demoness spared a moment to see her lover and son were still sleeping peacefully next to her. Giving each of them a kiss, Sylvaria slid off the bed, stashing the shotgun in the drawer before heading to the kitchen.</p><p> Rummaging through the cupboard for a few moments, Sylvaria began mixing flour, eggs, and milk in a large bowl with a whisk. Looking into the living room, she recognized the pieces of wood that were splintered across the floor. "They won't be happy about that..."</p><p> An oily gold sheen spread across the black iron of the frying pan, a familiar sizzle crackling in the air until the silver-haired woman flipped the half-cooked disc of creamy white batter. Lightly tossing it into the air, Sylvaria hummed as the stack of pancakes steadily grew. With her mixing bowl empty, the stove went out as she carried the tray back to her room.</p><p> There was a slight creak in the springs as the tray was lowered atop the duvet, Sabrina's azure eyes cracking open. "...thanks babe."</p><p> "You sleep alright?"</p><p> Nodding, the blonde's messy curls had become an untamed mess, their son lying his head on her lap. "No more hauntings?"</p><p> "Quiet as a grave." Sylvaria replied as she took a seat next to Remus, Sabrina leaning over him to kiss her lips. "Which one do you think it is?"</p><p> "Probably the one on the douglas fir." The witch answered as she reached for a handful of pancakes and promptly took a bite from them.</p><p> Remus groaned as he sat up, the boy yawning. "Morning munchkin." He felt a kiss on the back of his head, the boy rubbing his eye. "Sleep well?"</p><p> "...nothing else got in?" He quietly asked.</p><p> "We're all okay." Sabrina answered as she pecked his cheek.</p><p> His shoulders dropped at that, his eye widening when he saw the tray. After his silver-haired mother gave a reassuring smile and wave of her hand, Remus eagerly took a couple pancakes. Handing out one to each of his mothers, he then bit into the last one in his grip and vastly enjoyed the fluffy and sweet taste.</p><p> "What's the damage?"</p><p> Sylvaria pursed her lips. "...you weren't particularly attatched to the coffee table right?" Noticing the irritated look on the blonde, Sylvaria huffed "He threw me into that okay?"</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> In the light of the afternoon sun, thin shadows were traced along the ridges of the bark. Running her hands along the rough wood, Sabrina clucked her tongue. "Looks like a woodpecker got at it."</p><p> "...is that a circle?" Remus asked, his oversized duster dragging in the ferns that grew along the forest floor.</p><p> "Yep." The witch motioned to the various sigils and runes etched into the bark. "These keep the Undead away."</p><p> "What's an Undead?"</p><p> "The Ghost from last night is one." Sabrina answered as she approached another tree. She ran her fingers along the bark as she continued began carving another symbol. "Ghosts are people that used to be alive, but their souls haven't been collected by Death yet."</p><p> Remus blinked. "Death?"</p><p> A crackling of branches drew the both Ravens' gazes to a pair of men that were approaching. The taller of the two was immense, he was even taller then Uncle Sparky. He had long hair like Remus, a fresh deer carcass over his shoulders. The shorter one had a thick beard, his short hair cut into a military crew cut while his hunting rifle was pointed to the ground. Both men's gazes lightened, smiles appearing.</p><p> "Restocking the freezer eh?" Sabrina tilted the wide brim of her hat back, a warm grin curling her lips upwards.</p><p> "Someone's gotta keep the Redwoods fed." The shorter one chuckled.</p><p> "How've you been Sabrina?" The taller asked.</p><p> "Been really busy with the new kid." The witch answered as she ruffled her son's messy hair.</p><p> "Remus, right?" The shorter asked as they approached.</p><p> The one-eyed boy began to tremble. He felt the iron around his ankles, blood running down his face, the constant beating until he saw nothing but darkness...</p><p> "Remus?!" Sabrina was on her knees as her son was hunched over, covering his head as if he was being hit.</p><p> "Please no, please don't..." The Pyromancer whispered in a hoarse and terrified tone.</p><p> "Is he alright?!"</p><p> "I've got to get him back." Sabrina managed as she lifted Remus to her hip. "I'm so sorry for cutting this short--"</p><p> "Don't worry, just..." The taller one's voice trailed off, his brows knitted.</p><p> "...just help him." His counterpart finished in a worried voice.</p><p> The witch wasted no time in getting back into the cabin. Reaching the living room, Remus whimpered as he pulled his duster in tighter. His blonde mother felt him flinch when she touched him, her heart twisting. Her gentle palms reached for his cheeks, Sabrina cupping her son's face so he could look into her azure eyes.</p><p> "Remus." Her voice was like softly falling snow. "You are safe here. No one will hurt you."</p><p> For a moment, Remus' eye darted everywhere. Then it stared at his mother, eyebrows knit in confusion. Then the murky brown orb widened, Remus' trembling subsiding. "...M-Mum?"</p><p> Cracking a watery smile, Sabrina kissed his forehead before his arms were around her. She was so glad he was okay, so glad he was out of the screaming hellhole of his mind.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> "The missus made this for you and your brother." Sylvaria called out, a smirk appearing. "Admittedly, mostly for you Flint."</p><p> Flint placed his carving knives next to the carcass, a grin visible behind his beard. Accepting the offered pie from the silver-haired woman, Flint held it up to his nose and deeply inhaled. "Tell her she's a magnificent woman."</p><p> "Oh she knows." Sylvaria's head turned to the opening door, the incredibly tall man striding out. "Evening Wes."</p><p> Wes gave the half-demoness a wave. "How's the little guy?"</p><p> "He's better, but uh..." Pursing her lips, Sylvaria cleared her throat "...he told us a bit and Flint looks a bit like someone he knows."</p><p> Flint frowned. "What do you mean?"</p><p> Swallowing, Sylvaria gave a deep sigh. "...Remus mistook you for someone who hurt him badly." Both men's eyes widened at that. "We did try to tell him that you're not a bad guy, but he's too spooked."</p><p> Wes glanced at his brother. "What about him looks familiar?"</p><p> "It's the hair."</p><p> Flint's face soured. "It's standard-issue for the military."</p><p> "And it scares Remus a lot." Sylvaria replied in a harder tone. "I know you're both good men...but he's terrified of you Flint."</p><p> Both brothers sighed, Wes taking a seat on the couch that was on their deck. Setting the pie down, Flint scratched his beard. "Look, uh...I recognized the look your boy had. We saw it all the time when we came back."</p><p> Wes' shoulders tensed, but he managed a nod. "I know we're not really psychologists...but we'd really like to help him if that's okay."</p><p> Crimson eyes looked between the two. When she spoke, there was no malice or doubt. "Why?"</p><p> "The two of us and Vince were like that...but it made sense why." Flint's hand twitched. "It's just, seeing that look in a kid's eyes...really makes me sick."</p><p> Nodding, Sylvaria bit her lip. "I'll talk to Sabrina. But I'd say it's likely that she'll ask for your help soon." When the brothers nodded, the half-demoness gave a small wave as she made her way back to her cabin.</p><p> Watching her leave for a moment, Wes took a swig from his beer bottle. "Kid looked like he went through Hell."</p><p> Resuming carving up the deer carcass, Flint's stabs and cuts were much rougher then before. "No kid should have to know what that feels like."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING<br/>A real douchebag character coming up, his dialog might be triggering</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>March 19th, 1999</strong><br/> Something that always confused Sabrina was when her father told her how to kill a snake by grabbing it by the tail and snapping it like a whip. It was an unusual anecdote at the least, but all of a sudden the witch felt the strong urge to practice this tactic.</p><p> "...Mum? Are you okay?" Remus was sitting on the ground, a snake slithering around his arm.</p><p> Sabrina swallowed. "Y-yeah."</p><p> Shrugging, Remus resumed playing with the snake as his blonde mother stared at the hissing reptile. There was a 'shpluck' of mud behind her, Sylvaria approaching. Looking between the witch and their son, the half-demoness leaned closer. "You know that garter snakes are harmless to humans right?"</p><p> "That's the only reason I haven't snapped its neck." Sabrina muttered. "Aren't you worried in the slightest about how he's unfazed by snakes?"</p><p> Sylvaria shrugged. "He's old enough to know what animals he likes."</p><p> Sighing, Sabrina's hand reached for her lover's. "I...I know, it's just...I'm really scared about him getting bitten by one of the more venomous snakes now."</p><p> "Alright, I'll go cancel our vacation to Australia." Sylvaria had barely finished before she felt the flick that tweaked her nose.</p><p> "Can't you take this more seriously?!" the witch hissed.</p><p> Rubbing the now sore spot, Sylvaria shook her head. "It's just a garter snake. Now if he fell into the zoo's tiger pit, then I'd be more freaked."</p><p> Giving an irate groan, the blonde stomped off. Shaking her head, Sylvaria turned back to see the one-eyed boy with an absolutely stricken look. "...does Mum hate you?"</p><p> "No no no no no no." The half-demoness reassured him as she knelt in front of him. "She's just been stressed lately."</p><p> "From what?" The boy's panic was so thinly veiled.</p><p> "Just..." Sylvaria thought back on the years she saw the blonde crying, arctic eyes becoming red from constant tears. "...just a very tough time of year for her."</p><p> "Why's it tough for her?"</p><p> "Someone important left her around this day many years ago." The silver-haired woman brushed back her son's messy bangs, sunlight criss-crossing his jagged scars. "She remembers it every year and it really hurts her."</p><p> The one-eyed boy looked at where his blonde mother stomped off. He was sad to hear that she was upset, she was too kind to deserve to be hurt.</p><p>   </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Green seedlings were dusted with grey, Sabrina's trowel sprinkling ashes across the garden boxes. Shovelling another large scoop of charred dust from an open crate, the witch continued to lightly dust the garden. Once her plants were greyed, Sabrina closed the crate before returning the trowel to the shed. The sound of knuckles rapping on wood drew her gaze to a familiar redhead.</p><p> "Hello Mira." Sabrina flatly greeted the fellow witch.</p><p> "Hey." Miranda gave a short wave as she stood in the doorway. "Quite a crowd turned out for the Ostara ritual. Was wondering if--"</p><p> Sabrina dismissively waved her hand. "Nah, I'll pass."</p><p> "...look, Ostara is about rebirth and rejuvenation." The redhead quipped. "It'd do you some good to embrace that."</p><p> "Already have."</p><p> For a moment, Miranda opened her mouth to continue but she closed it instead as she sighed. "Alright. I'll leave you to it."</p><p> Watching the witch leave, Sabrina bit back tears as she huddled in a corner of the tool shed. She made sure that she was alone before letting her tears fall, just like she was on that dreary day all those years ago.</p><p>   </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Remus had merely been picking wildflowers in the edge of the forest when he heard a voice call out "So, you're that hellspawn."</p><p> The boy had no clue what 'hellspawn' was, but the tone of voice suggested something bad. Turning his head to see a man approach, Remus vaguely recalled seeing him in Joy's cabin when he was named. Everything about the man appeared clean and tidy, but Remus found himself backing away a bit from him.</p><p> "You are aware that you're Cursed right?" The man continued. "A Cursed Pyromancer will definitely destroy everything he touches. And yes, that includes people you love."</p><p> An icy grip had clutched Remus' heart at that, the one-eyed boy freezing on the spot. He only had to imagine one of his mothers being hurt, or his grandfather, or aunties, or cousins...</p><p> "You are an abomination." The man spat, pulling Remus out of his stricken thoughts. "And I can't understand why anyone would take you in." He was closer now, the man smirking. "So, why don't you do your moms a favor and run before you burn them?"</p><p> Remus' breathing became panicked and rapid, he could feel the iron around his ankles as his insides began to ache from being hit--</p><p> The man yelped as he fell to his knees, a kick to his back making him sprawl on the ground as a boot firmly planted itself on his spine. A sharp blade was placed against the back of his neck, threatening to part his head.</p><p> "I will only say this once." Vincent's voice was dark, Remus recoiling from the sheer rage he felt emmanating from his grandfather as he held a hatchet up to the man's neck. "The only reason your head isn't rolling is because my grandson is here."</p><p> There was a sickening crack, the man screaming in pain as Vincent got off of him. Unlike before, the man could only crawl away, Vincent turning his visage to his grandson. Unlike before, those stormy grey eyes had softened.</p><p> That was all the invitation Remus needed to run into his grandfather's open arms.</p><p>   </p><hr/><p> </p><p> "Mum?"</p><p> Sabrina turned her head, the blonde lying on her queen-sized bed. She saw her son kneeling next to her, the boy holding a handful of wildflowers.</p><p> "These are for you." He handed the violet Nootka roses to her, his blonde mother accepting them. Hints of red seeped into his cheeks as she kissed his forehead.</p><p> "Thank you sweetie." Placing them on the nightstand, Sabrina wrapped an arm around her son as he snuggled up to her side. Carding through his messy black hair, she found herself recalling a different time, when she was as little as him and the nights she spent curled up on her own mother's lap...</p><p> "Grandpa told me why you're sad." Remus spoke in his usual quiet voice, his tone sad. "Why did your mum leave you and Aunty Kathy and Grandpa?"</p><p> Sabrina ceased running her hand through his hair, a choked sob nearly spilling out. "I....I don't know sweetie."</p><p> Remus crawled onto his witch mother's lap, the boy's skinny arms wrapping around her. "That mean guy told me to run because I'm Cursed." He felt water dripping into his hair, the Pyromancer squeezing just a bit tighter. "...I don't want to leave. It'd make me sad, but it'd make you and Mom sad too."</p><p> It was such a simple concept, but it was a sincere one. Wrapping her arms around her son, Sabrina kissed his forehead. "I love you Remus. And I promise that I won't leave you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>April 8th, 1999</strong><br/> As the sun warmed the icy earth, more green began to sprout through the melting white. Sabrina felt her head gently rise and fall, soft fingertips running through her blonde curls. Cracking her eyes to the familiar vision of beauty, Sabrina smiled as she kissed her girlfriend's jaw. The silver-haired woman's lips curled up, both women squeezing each other.</p><p> "Sleep well?"</p><p> "Very. You?"</p><p> "Yep."</p><p> Exchanging kisses again and again, Sabrina snuggled closer. The half-demoness' fingers carded through her golden curls, the witch giving her beloved another squeeze. "We're going to have a long day."</p><p> "When was the last time we saw her?" Sylvaria kissed the blonde's forehead again. She just couldn't help herself, she loved kissing Sabrina.</p><p> "...before Remus." The slightest feeling of guilt crept through Sabrina's heart at that.</p><p> "Well, high time we visited her." The former Succubus gave Sabrina a reassuring squeeze. When she tried to get up though, the blonde kept her in bed.</p><p> "Five more minutes." Sabrina murmured.</p><p> Fifteen minutes of cuddling had past by the time both women were getting ready for the day, Sabrina tending to the bacon in the frying pan. Gently shaking her son awake, Sylvaria knelt next to the couch. "Time to get up munchkin."</p><p> A tired groan came from the boy as he rolled so his back was to her. "I don't wanna get up..."</p><p> Chuckling, the haf-demoness shook him again. "Don't you want any bacon?"</p><p> Remus turned his head to look at his silver-haired mother, bleary eye wide. "Bacon?"</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> For the past little while, Remus watched the green and grey blurs outside the car window. He saw towering forests like the one around his home, but above the treetops were jagged mountains that looked far more majestic then his book decpited them. Grey skies hung above them, the boy enamored with the passing scenery.</p><p> "What do you want to listen to munchkin?" From the passenger seat, Sylvaria rummaged through the many CD cases.</p><p> "Is there music for cool mountains?" Remus asked.</p><p> "Let me see..." There was a clatter as CDs were shuffled about, the silver-haired woman giving an 'aha!' after a moment. "It's not quite mountain music, but it is excellent mood music."</p><p> After the disc was popped in, Sabrina smiled as she began to nod along to the beat. "Good choice."</p><p> "I hear the drums echoing tonight, cheers only whispers of some quiet conversation..."</p><p> Bopping his head along, Remus looked back at his mothers. "What's Duncan like?"</p><p> "It's a bit like Gold River." Sabrina began. "But instead of water, there's a lot of totem poles."</p><p> "What's a totem pole?"</p><p> "You know those wood carvings Grandpa makes?" When her son nodded, Sylvaria continued. "It's something like that, but much taller."</p><p> Nodding, Remus pulled his duster in a bit tighter. "...and what's Aunty Mjoll like?"</p><p> "She's a bit like Grandpa." Sylvaria answered. "And she is very nice too, she's going to love you."</p><p> The young pyromancer gulped. "...are you sure?"</p><p> "We are." Sabrina gently replied.</p><p> Yet her finger didn't stop tapping the steering wheel.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> The sun had long vanished when the Ravens reached the sizable farmhouse, Sabrina unbuckling her sleeping son's seatbelt before she carried him on her hip. Opening the trunk, Sylvaria retrieved the heavy luggage bags and together the two approached the front door. Glancing at the blonde after knocking on the door, Sylvaria leaned over to kiss her lover's cheek. Her index finger slowed in its tapping, the locks clicking open.</p><p> "...hi Aunty." Sabrina breathed.</p><p> She was around Vincent's age, her greying blonde hair tied back. Smiling, Mjoll stood back enough to let the Ravens inside. "Wonderful to see you both again."</p><p> "Great seeing you too Mjoll." Sylvaria added as she followed Sabrina inside.</p><p> Once they were inside, Mjoll glanced at the sleeping boy. "Is that little Remus?"</p><p> Nodding, Sabrina kept her voice quiet. "I'm afraid the drive tuckered him out."</p><p> "Shame, but a young man needs his rest." Mjoll began helping the half-demoness gather up the luggage. "You'll have my room while you're here, I know how much you like to be together."</p><p> "Thank you."</p><p> The bedroom was sparse, only a handful of photos decorating the room. A few ancient swords and axes hung from the wall, Nordic runes engraved on the metal. Laying her son down on the bed, Sabrina bit her lip. "...babe, I uh...got something to do."</p><p> Glancing out the door, Sylvaria nodded. "I'll be up when you're done."</p><p> Running a hand through her blonde curls, Sabrina followed Mjoll out to the living room. "Soooo...how was Iceland?"</p><p> "It was nice to head home for a bit." Mjoll answered as she took a seat on the couch. "But now I'm thinking that I've should've stayed for Yule this year."</p><p> Managing a strained laugh, Sabrina looked down. "...I'm so sorry for not bringing him to see you sooner--"</p><p> "None of that." Mjoll firmly remarked, her brow furrowed. "You left a few messages on my phone while I was gone and even tried to phone me while I was in Iceland. So don't you dare presume you didn't try hard enough."</p><p> A few tears had leaked from the blonde's arctic eyes. "But--"</p><p> "You think I don't know how hard it is to raise a child?" The older woman retorted. "You've got to make a lot of time for them and from Vincent told me, you love him a lot so you want to spend all your time with him." Mjoll's scarred visage softened as she wiped away the witch's tears. "So none of this is your fault. You were just being a good mother."</p><p> Sabrina stared for a moment before she threw her arms around Mjoll, the older woman returning the hug. "Thank you so much."</p><p> Giving the blonde a reassuring squeeze, Mjoll recalled a similar scene many years ago. She could still remember the little girls that she raised with Vincent, the two of them wanting her to read them their bedtime stories rather then their mother.</p><p> Mjoll mentally sighed as she remembered how hard Sabrina worked to try and keep her family together when she was too young to do so.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>April 9th, 1999</strong><br/> Mjoll could understand why her niece hesitated to visit, seemingly letting down others had been a deep fear in Sabrina for as long as she knew. Upon seeing the boy's scars for the first time, Mjoll could also understand why she was hesitant to overwhelm him with new faces. Thus far he was staying close to one of his mothers, the boy shrinking under the Nordic's gaze.</p><p> "No sign of where he's from?" Mjoll asked before taking a swig from her tankard.</p><p> Sylvaria shook her head. "Then again, we'd never send him back to his original family anyways."</p><p> "Good point." Mjoll remarked. "You seem to be handling maternity pretty well."</p><p> "All I've really been doing is just cuddling him a lot." The silver-haired woman replied, her face perplexed.</p><p> Chuckling, the Icelander handed the younger woman another beer. "Being good at hugging one of the foremost qualifying traits. Trust me."</p><p> Hints of red seeped into Sylvaria's cheeks at that. Taking a few sips from the bottle, both women looked out from their seats on the deck as Remus and Sabrina tended to the garden boxes. "...Malefics I get, but...why would a human do this to their own kid?"</p><p> "Because most of the human race are scumbags." Mjoll flatly answered.</p><p> Bitterly chuckling, Sylvaria nodded. "Yeah...still, you're pretty good given that you pretty much raised Sabrina and Kathy."</p><p> "I don't know." Mjoll teasingly raised an eyebrow. "I mean Sabrina fell for a Succubus of all things."</p><p> Snickering, the half-demoness took another swig. "Shut up."</p><p> The mutual chuckling ceased as the blonde and pyromancer approached. "Any lunch plans?"</p><p> "Yes, but I may need a little helper." The Nordic replied, her stormy eyes glancing at Remus.</p><p> While her son edged a bit closer to her, Sabrina noticed he wasn't trying to completely hide himself. "Would you like to help Aunty Mjoll make lunch?"</p><p> Remus looked troubled as he thought it over, Mjoll gently speaking. "I promise that I will not hurt you."</p><p> The one-eyed boy eventually nodded, Remus glancing at his mothers before following his aunt into the house. When the two gave him reassuring looks, he finally stepped inside. His Aunty Mjoll was tall like Joy, but she looked a lot stronger. "...your voice sounds a little different."</p><p> Mjoll raised an eyebrow at the boy's quiet comment. "In what way?"</p><p> "You talk like everyone else but it sounds different." Remus softly replied as he climbed onto a stool. "The way you talk is kinda different."</p><p> "Ah, the accent."</p><p> The one-eyed boy tilted his head. "What's an accent?"</p><p> Mjoll couldn't help but stare for a moment. He really was like an owl when he looked like that. "...people from different places talk differently. You, your mothers, and the Hawkins are from Western Canada so you all sound like Western Canadians. I'm from Iceland, so I sound different."</p><p> "Ohhhhhh." Remus' eye lit up when he looked at the jar his aunty produced from the pantry. "What's that?"</p><p> "Pickled salmon." Mjoll answered as she unscrewed the jar to release the acridic reek sealed within. "Not my usual taste, I like my fish fermented but your mothers aren't as fond of the taste as me."</p><p> When his aunt slid a fresh loaf of bread over, Remus recalled the times he helped his Uncle Sparky make sandwiches. Reaching for a serrated knife, the boy began slicing the bread as neatly as possible. "Is Iceland really cold?"</p><p> "You'd think that, but Greenland's colder." Mjoll chuckled. "Lots of volcanoes though."</p><p> "What's a volcano?"</p><p> "A mountain that shoots fire."</p><p> "Cool!"</p><p> Turning her head, Mjoll saw the botched bread slices that were irregularly sized. She bit back her sigh when she saw the smile on the boy's face. Gently taking the breadknife from him, the Nordic demonstrated how to properly cut bread. When Remus gave an enlightened look, she returned the knife and his slices were much neater.</p><p> Ruffling his messy black hair, Mjoll smiled. He was being raised well.</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Having finished reading another chapter, Sylvaria closed Return of the King and returned it to the open bag. Remus was sleepily snuggled up to the blonde, Sylvaria kissing the two as she spooned the boy. "See you both in the morning."</p><p> Before he fell asleep, Remus softly spoke. "Aunty Mjoll...is really nice..."</p><p> Sabrina's arctic eyes widened for a moment, the witch looking at her lover. Patting the blonde's shoulder, Sylvaria nodded. "Told you he'd love her."</p><p> Bright red colored Sabrina's cheeks. "Okay, we should've come up sooner."</p><p> Smiling, both women exchanged one more kiss before their eyes closed. Their visit would be a good one, the next few days looking promising.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>April 21st, 1999</strong><br/> Something that Sylvaria learnt over her years as little more then a hellspawned prostitute was how to seduce without speaking a word or so much as a slight carress. Much as she loathed her past, she had to admit that she was pleased that it gave her an innate grasp of makeup and how to best dress herself.</p><p> Putting away her eyeshadow, the half-demoness gave herself a long look in the mirror. Her Succubi heritage left her without any blemishes, Sylvaria only framing her face and dusting on eyeshadow for the night. Her silver bangs were tied back to better show her face, Sylvaria nodding. Her scarlet dress defined her figure without being tight, its lower half lightly swaying as she left the bathroom.</p><p> "Munchkin?" Sylvaria called out.</p><p> Her son hopped of the couch, his duster draped over his bony frame. "Yeah?"</p><p> Gesturing to herself, Sylvaria felt the slightest fearful twinge. "...do you think Mum will like this?" Her lips quirked when she saw the boy tap his chin the way the man in the green sweater did when he tried to find his blue dog.</p><p> After a contemplative silence, Remus nodded. "Yep! She keeps talking about how pretty you look in red and orange."</p><p> Giving a relieved sigh, Sylvaria knelt in front of her son to hug him for a moment. "Thanks munchkin."</p><p> Parting, Remus slung a beat up leather satchel over a shoulder as the door to his mothers' room opened. Turning her head, the former Succubus couldn't help but do a little double take as the blonde stepped out. Beautiful dress in white, her golden curls cascading down her shoulders, and stunning silver and gold rings with sapphire and ruby earrings?</p><p> Sylvaria was certain that she may have been drooling a bit.</p><p> "...are you a queen?"</p><p> Surprisingly, the question came from Remus, both of his mothers giving him a confused look. "...what makes you think that sweetie?"</p><p> "Galadriel's a queen and she wears a white dress and has rings." Remus answered.</p><p> Sabrina's cheeks flushed a bit at that as she approached the two. "Yes. I'm queen of your mom's heart."</p><p> Remus' eye lit up at that. "And of witches too?"</p><p> Recalling her son's fascination with the more diabolical side of Tolkien's trilogy, Sabrina couldn't help but feel the slightest hint of worry. "Why witches?"</p><p> "Because the Witch King is an unstoppable warrior so a Witch Queen would be just as tough." Remus looked at his mothers as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.</p><p> The blonde's heart swelled at that, knowing that her son saw her like that. "Indeed I am. And Mom..." She wrapped an arm around Sylvaria's waist, the two women practically fitting together. "...is my brave and noble knight."</p><p> The young pyromancer tilted his head. "I thought Mom was a berserker."</p><p> Sylvaria's eyebrows went to her hairline. "....berserker?"</p><p> "Like in the stories Aunty Mjoll told me!" Remus smiled. "Because you're like a punching storm when people are mean to us."</p><p> While it still left her concerned, Sylvaria was flattered to know that her son thought she was an Amazon. "Well, guess I am more berserker then knight."</p><p> Approaching the boy, Sabrina leaned down to tap his nose. "And that makes you our prince of wraiths."</p><p> "Yes!"</p><p> Ruffling his hair, Sylvaria led them towards the front door. "Alright, it's time we get this prince to his friends."</p><p> The conversation winded down as the Ravens made their way to a cabin with license plates bolted to the door. Keeping his duster pulled in tight, Remus heard Linda purring from her box as they approached. "Will it just be tonight?"</p><p> "We'll be back in the morning." Sabrina reassured her son.</p><p> "Be good for them, okay?" Sylvaria reminded the boy, Remus nodding. Pulling him in for a hug, the silver-haired woman's crimson lips pecked his cheek. "We love you, so much."</p><p> "I love you both too." Remus replied as he parted from his half-demoness mother to hug the witch.</p><p> "We'll see you tomorrow." Sabrina kissed her son before rising to her full height.</p><p> While smiling, both mothers could see the sadness in his eye. He approached the door and knocked on it, a familiar goliath answering. "Hey there Remus!"</p><p> "Hi Uncle Wes."</p><p> "Felix is trying to choose a movie, why don't you give him a hand?" When the one-eyed boy nodded and headed inside, Wes turned his head to the two ladies at his doorstep. "Well, aren't you two all dressed up."</p><p> "You know this is from the bargain bin right?" Sylvaria motioned to her scarlet cocktail dress.</p><p> "You wear it incredibly well." Flint added, a hideous black toupe atop his head. Noticing the muffled laughs from the three, the shorter man sighed. "Hey, this will make sure he doesn't go into conniptions alright?"</p><p> "And we appreciate it, we really do..." Sabrina snorted as she tried to muffle her laughter.</p><p> "Maybe a hat would be better." Sylvaria managed before resuming to keep her laughing contained.</p><p> Shaking his head, Flint headed back into the cabin. "Jerks."</p><p> Chuckling, Wes noticed Sparky in a sharp suit as he held his truck's door open for his wife who was also in a stunning dress. "Well, don't think I'll hold up your little night out. You four have fun."</p><p> "We will."</p><p> "And thanks for looking after them!"</p><p> "Anytime." Wes gave the two women a two-fingered salute before closing the door. Heading back to the living room, he saw his brother on the couch with Carter on his knee while Felix and Remus rummaged through the VHS tapes. "So guys, chosen one yet?"</p><p> "Nope." Felix answered.</p><p> "I voted for Terminator." Flint piped up.</p><p> "...Flint, remember last time we showed the kids hardcore action movies?"</p><p> "I do, Felix learnt so many one-liners." Flint proudly replied.</p><p> Rubbing his temples, Wes groaned. "And remember the beating Tracy almost gave us?"</p><p> Flint's smile dropped. "...sort of."</p><p> "Okay, take that same maternal fury and triple it." When his brother had a veiled look of terror, Wes nodded. "I rest my case."</p><p> "How about this?" Tobi held up a VHS tape depciting a bear, a piglet, a rabbit, a tiger, and a donkey on a grand adventure.</p><p> Wes gave a thumbs up as he made his way over to the couch, bowls of popcorn, licorice, and nachos at the ready on the coffee table. Carter was curled up on Flint's lap while Felix and Tobi took up seats on the floor with pilfered pillows. Remus in the meantime was kneeling next to the coffee table as Linda poked her head out from her box.</p><p> "Least it's not that stupid train again." Flint muttered.</p><p> "C'mon, Thomas is cool." Wes retorted.</p><p> "Not after you've seen him go barrelling down a hill twenty times."</p><p> "Shhh!" All four kids hissed in unison.</p><p> "THIS is how we are repaid? After giving you so much food?" Wes over-dramatically remarked as he swooned. "Daggers to the heart!"</p><p> "Shut your pie-hole Shakespeare." Flint's voice cracked as a few snickers slipped out.</p><p> As the advertisements finished, everyone in the house fell silent as the black faded to show a forest in autumn. Rust colored leaves gently drifted down from their branches, a bear wandering across.</p><p> "Once upon the last day of a golden summer, there was a boy and a bear..."</p><p>       </p><hr/><p> </p><p> The crescent moon hung above the town, the amber glow of streetlamps accompanying its silver light. A haze of fog drifted through the streets, the mist coiling through the cool night air as a beat up old Mercury Marquis parked itself outside a hotel. Stepping out of the car, Sylvaria entered the lobby and approached the front desk. "Evening."</p><p> "How can I help you?" The young man at the counter hastily hid his coffee mug.</p><p> "You wouldn't happen to have 2 rooms availible would you?" Sylvaria rested ran a hand through her silver locks. "We lost our reservation at another hotel."</p><p> "Let me see..." Flipping through a book, the host gave a nod. "How long are you staying?"</p><p> "Just the night."</p><p> Glancing at the silver-haired woman, the man smirked. "So who's the lucky man?"</p><p> "Woman actually."</p><p> "Ahhh, okay." Retrieving a pair of keys, the host placed them on the counter. "Girlfriend?"</p><p> "Just the loveliest woman I know." Sylvaria dreamily sighed.</p><p> Chuckling, the host began entering numbers into the cash register. "Good thing our rooms have excellent sound-proofing. Check out is at 10 and it'll be a total of $160 for both rooms."</p><p> Fishing the bills out of her wallet, Sylvaria handed them over before taking the keys. "Thank you."</p><p> "Just don't be too loud, alright?" The host chuckled.</p><p> Once outside, Sylvaria was quick to find Sabrina, Sparky and Tracy waiting. "We've got our rooms for the night."</p><p> Catching the key his neighbor tossed, Sparky nodded. "How's the staff?"</p><p> The half-demoness shrugged. "Not sure about all of them, but the front desk guy at the moment is a helluva lot nicer then the other one."</p><p> "Well at least that one has a black eye now." Tracy quipped. "Guess we'll see you both tomorrow?"</p><p> "Indeed you will." Sabrina answered before the couples headed to their seperate rooms. "Sleep well."</p><p> "Same to you." Sparky replied.</p><p> As Sabrina and Sylvaria approached their room, the former Succubus felt a familiar squeeze on her posterior. "Someone can't keep their hands to themselves, can they?"</p><p> "You have no idea babe." Sabrina sultrily remarked as she opened their door.</p><p> "Let's at least get out of these first." The half-demoness motioned to the dresses both women wore. "Then we'll throw ourselves at each other."</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Wes hummed to himself as he put the dishes away. Drying his hands off on a towel, he then hung it up on the stove's handlebar before grabbing his bottle of pop and took a long swig of caffiene. Strolling towards the living room, the giant gave a quiet chuckle as he saw his older brother sleep with four snoring kids burying him.</p><p> Reaching for a camera, Wes took a photo. Putting the camera back on the shelf, he hefted the cellar door open. Clambering down its ladder, Wes found the flashlight from where he put it last time, its pale yellow light illuminating the underground room. A large freezer quietly hummed, half-finished fur blankets and leather bracelets scattered atop the workbench. Rounding a stack of boxes, his light settled on the footlocker against the wall.</p><p> Swallowing, Wes knelt down to unfasten its lock. The footlocker opened with a dry creak, revealing the two sets of olive green uniforms inside. Deep red stains were painted across them, the goliath of a man retrieving a slightly frayed military cap before slamming the locker shut. Once it was locked, he finally released his held breath.</p><p> Returning to the living room, Wes yawned. Checking the clock, the behemoth leaned down to jostle his brother's shoulder. "Flint."</p><p> Flint groaned as his eyes cracked open. "Mmmmph...wha?"</p><p> "Your shift."</p><p> Blinking a few times, the older brother realized that all four kids were piled on him. "....well."</p><p> Sighing, Wes gently lifted Carter and Felix off his brother. Carefully wriggling out of the embraces of Remus and Tobi, Flint pulled the blanket over the four of them once the younger Anderson returned the other two back onto the couch. Tilting his head, Flint smiled. "Heh, they're kinda cute when they're not yelling."</p><p> Nodding, Wes handed his brother the hat. "Figured you'd prefer this to a wig."</p><p> Taking a long inhale, Flint swapped his hairpiece for the hat. It was hauntingly familiar, the older Anderson scratching his nose. "...thanks."</p><p> Tiredly smiling, the younger Anderson flopped into the recliner. "Wake me up at seven."</p><p> "Will do."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>May 1st, 1999</strong><br/> "So the man with the deer head is the Forest God?" Remus eyed the drawings in his book, head tilted.</p><p> "That's him." Sabrina answered as she arranged the two candles atop the altar, the candles placed on either side of an iron cup filled with ashes.</p><p> "What's he do on Beltane?"</p><p> "Well he's god of the forests, hunting, and masculine energy." Glancing at her son, the witch saw his head tilt at that last point. "...manly energy."</p><p> "Like Uncles Wes and Flint?"</p><p> Sabrina paused for a moment, the parallels almost perfect upon reflection. "...yeah actually. Anyways, this time of year is when the earth is most fertile for him and the goddess."</p><p> Flipping through his book, Remus' eye scanned the drawings of flowers, trees and odd creatures. He still had trouble reading the strange text, but whoever wrote the book didn't want just anyone to read it. "What's fertile?"</p><p> "Remember the seeds we planted awhile ago?" When her son nodded, Sabrina continued. "Seeds grow best in fertile earth and this is a time the ground is most potent."</p><p> The one-eyed boy gave an understanding 'ohhhh' at that. Closing his Book of Shadows, Remus hopped to his feet. His witch mother was placing a wreath made of flowers on the altar, the young Pyromancer holding up a burlap sack full of oats for her. Scooping a handful out, Sabrina poured them in a small bowl and placed it with the other items.</p><p> "...it's very green and grey." Remus remarked. "Can we put flowers on it?"</p><p> "I couldn't agree more sweetie." Sabrina replied as she ruffled her son's hair. The two began pulling their boots on before heading outside into the spring morning, a massive bonfire in the middle of the Redwoods. Turning her head, she saw her lover approaching, jars of water in her hands. "How'd it go?"</p><p> "Got a fair amount of dew." Sylvaria replied. "And some of last night's rain got mixed in, is that bad?"</p><p> "Not at all." Sabrina smiled. "We're just getting some flowers for the altar."</p><p> "I'll have lunch ready by then."</p><p> Before long, Remus and Sabrina were approaching another cabin. The boy didn't recognize this one, strange thin green plants coiled around it's porch's beams as all manners of leaves and blooming flowers clung here and there. Rather then head for the door, Sabrina led him around towards the back, Remus' eye widening to see the largest garden he'd ever seen. Rows upon rows of plants were growing, a few immense trees towering in the midst with flowers in hanging pots lightly swaying from their branches.</p><p> "...hello Miranda." Sabrina waved at the redheaded woman that was tending to one of the flower pots.</p><p> Adjusting her strawhat in the morning light, Miranda's eyebrows quirked at the two approaching her. "Well, thought you were done with the Sabbats after Imbolc."</p><p> "It's just Ostara I have issues with." Sabrina flatly replied.</p><p> Shaking her head, Miranda jammed her dirty hands into her overall's pockets. "I get why, but you let that take root as deeply as it has in your heart and it'll choke the growth out of you."</p><p> While already ready with the reply, the light tug on her sweater's sleeve made Sabrina pause. Glancing at her son as he hid behind her a bit, the blonde sighed. "Alright, I'll think about it next year."</p><p> Miranda's eyes narrowed for a moment, the witch glancing at the boy that was trying to hide from her. Navigating the rows of vegetables, the redhead neared the two Ravens. Kneeling before Sabrina, Miranda tilted her head at Remus. "Don't think I've properly met the little guy huh?"</p><p> Gently nudging Remus out from behind her, Sabrina's hand rested on his shoulder. "Remus, this is Ms. Miranda. She's a witch like me and Aunty Tracy."</p><p> Remus was rigid as he regarded the redhead. A slight frown tugged Miranda's lips downwards, the witch motioning to a small seedling. "You like flowers right?" When the boy nodded, Miranda placed a hand next to the tiny plant, her calloused fingers digging into the dirt. The seedling grew taller, leaves sprouting as the bulb opened up into a blossoming violet flower, the Nootka rose fully grown in only seconds.</p><p> Remus' owlish gaze was settled on the plant, the boy kneeling next to Miranda. "How'd you do that?"</p><p> "Well, you have fire magic right?" When the boy nodded, Miranda continued. "I have plant magic."</p><p> "Wow..." Remus carefully lied on his stomach, the one-eyed boy transfixed on the flower.</p><p> "Ah, nearly forgot..." Miranda got to her feet as she looked at Sabrina. "Guess you need some flowers for your altar eh?"</p><p> "Yeah..." Sabrina nodded. "...do you have any Crocuses and Forsythias?"</p><p> The redhead shrugged. "I'll have to check."</p><p> As the forest witch headed into her cabin, Sabrina knelt next to her son. "You really like flowers eh?"</p><p> "They're really pretty." Remus answered.</p><p> Frankly, Sabrina found it adorable that her son loved flowers. She leaned down for her lips to peck the boy's head, her fingers running through his long ebon hair. His black mane was getting long, but she couldn't envision her son with short hair.</p><p> The creaking of wood drew her attention to Miranda, the forest witch approaching with several flowerpots, blooming crocuses sprouting from them. "I'm afraid Tracy beat ya to the forsythias."</p><p> Accepting the flowers, Sabrina inhaled their enticing aroma with each breath, violet petals tickling her nose. "What'll it cost?"</p><p> "Eh, I could go for some of that garlic bread of yours." Tracy's gaze settled on the one-eyed boy that kept glancing at the nootka rose. "And as for you kiddo..." Grabbing an empty flower pot, the forest witch scooped out a handful of dirt with the rose rooted in it, gently placing it in the pot and holding it out for the boy. "This is for you."</p><p> Remus blinked before accepting the flower pot. One quick glance at his blonde mother made the boy clear his throat. "Thank you Ms. Miranda."</p><p> Smiling, Miranda ruffled his hair. "Anytime kid."</p><p> As the two Ravens began returning to their cabin, Sabrina gave her son a soft grin. "You didn't need to be reminded to say thank you."</p><p> "I just thought what you would say if you were me." Remus replied, slight hints of red coloring his scarred cheeks.</p><p> The two returned to the smell of baking flour and oats, Sylvaria opening the oven to retrieve her creations. Once the tray was on the counter, the half-demoness' crimson eyes turned to her family. "Ahhhh, you're just in time for bannock."</p><p> Remus was instantly drawn to the kitchen, flower pot still in his hands. His silver-haired mother began divvying up the food, a fresh frying pan of bacon and eggs awaiting as well. Once he recalled he was still carrying a flower pot, Remus hastily placed it in the living room before joining his mothers at the table.</p><p>   </p><hr/><p> </p><p> The cool night air gently ruffled Sylvaria's silver locks, the spring breeze snaking through her flannel shirt. Despite the chill, she could not feel the cold as her son was curled up on her lap like a cat. The constant heat he gave off was quite comforting, especially since the Beltane Bonfire was too far away to provide any real warmth. Running a hand through his hair, Sylvaria blinked as a revelation struck her mind.</p><p> "...you are such a cat." The half-demoness remarked.</p><p> Her son made an odd sound, as if he was trying to purr. It didn't make it any less cute, Sylvaria giggling as she leaned down to kiss the back of his head. The two were on the porch of the cabin, the last streaks of sunset painting the sky all manners of violet and red.</p><p> "Mom, why don't you do Sabbat stuff with Mum?"</p><p> The question reminded the half-demoness of when he asked something similar in Imbolc. "It's because Sabbat magic circles only allow people that don't hurt others."</p><p> "I know that, but you never hurt people for evil reasons." Remus scooted off her lap so he could sit up and look into her crimson eyes. "Gandalf kills Orcs and stuff, but he can still use magic. And Aragorn and Gimli and Legolas have killed a lot of stuff but they're good guys because they only kill things that destroy stuff."</p><p> Sylvaria could only blink as her son continued. "Orcs kill everything and laugh about it, but Aragorn doesn't when he kills them. And even then its because if he doesn't, it's because the Orcs would kill lots of stuff if he didn't stop them." Pulling his knees to his chest, Remus' murky brown eye looked those scarlet irises. "Yeah he's killing a lot of stuff, but it's stuff that chooses to be evil and he only draws his sword when there's evil."</p><p> The one-eyed boy shrugged. "You only beat up guys, but they're like Orcs. And if Orc-like guys aren't around, you're really nice inside and out." Confusion welled in his eye as he regarded one of his mothers. "So why do you think you're bad if you only fight evil and love everything else?"</p><p> While pleasantly surprised by her son, Sylvaria could still recall her wicked past. Rubbing the back of her burnt hand, the former Succubus sighed. "I...I did a lot of evil stuff before I met Mum--"</p><p> "Would you do those again now?"</p><p> "Never."</p><p> "Then you're like Boromir!" Remus' thin arms wrapped around her. "You really are a good person, you're just a bit confused."</p><p> Sylvaria smiled as she lifted him back onto her lap, her lips pecking his forehead. Holding him for a little while, the half-demoness found herself unable to disagree with her son's logic. "I love you Remus."</p><p> "I love you too Mom." The boy replied before kissing her cheek.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>May 16th, 1999</strong><br/> Taking a few puffs on her corncob pipe, Mjoll watched the sunlight reflecting off the lake before her. It was nothing like the ice-strewn Bering Sea or even the Baltic, the Icelander shaking her head. "Come now, it's his first time..."</p><p> The short honk from a familiar car drew her attention to the black Mercury Marquis that was driving up to her old pickup truck. Hopping out from her lounge chair in it's back, Mjoll grinned as she saw the trio that got out to greet her. A familiar lanky boy was running up to her, the seafarer easily lifting him up in her arms.</p><p> "Hi Aunty Mjoll." Remus excitedly laughed.</p><p> "Hello to you too." Mjoll chuckled as she held her nephew up with one arm.</p><p> Sabrina was peeling off her white and cyan sundress to reveal her wine red swimsuit underneath. "Are you sure you want go handle his swimming lessons Aunty?"</p><p> "I insist." Mjoll dismissively waved her free hand. "If anyone's going to make a fish out of him, there's no one better suited then me."</p><p> "She has a point hun." Sylvaria shrugged, her swimming shorts revealing her well-toned and pale legs.</p><p> Lowering Remus onto the rocky shore, Mjoll led the Ravens towards the lake. An old wooden dock stretched out, the four walking along it to it's end a fair ways into the lake. One look into the murky green water and Sylvaria could tell that the waters were rather deep out here. "Um, are you sure he should start here?"</p><p> "I have faith in any child raised by you and Sabrina." Mjoll firmly replied, her grey swimsuit leaving her tattoos of sea serpents and krakens presentable.</p><p> "Aunty knows what she's doing babe." Sabrina gave a reassuring smile before jumping into the water.</p><p> While she had her doubts, Sylvaria followed the witch into the cool water. Swimming deeper, the half-demoness savored the weightless feeling before surfacing. Treading the water, Sylvaria brushed her drenched silver hair from her eyes just in time to see Mjoll tossing Remus off the dock.</p><p> A panicked yelp escaped the half-demoness as she glided towards her son, Sabrina surfacing with their son in her arms. "Are you okay?!"</p><p> Remus was shaking, but not from fear. "That was so fun!"</p><p> A chuckle escaped Sabrina's lips, her laughter dying down when she saw the mortified look on her girlfriend's face. "What?"</p><p> "Mjoll just chucked him into 20 foot deep waters!" Sylvaria sputtered incredulously.</p><p> "Kathy and I learnt that way." Sabrina shrugged as she began paddling towards the dock. Before she could help her son climb back up, Mjoll wrapped one hand around his arm and easily hefted him out of the water.</p><p> "You got a good feel for the water?" When her nephew nodded, Mjoll chuckled. "Good. Now, I'll need your mothers' help to teach you how to tread water."</p><p> "What's that?" Remus tilted his head.</p><p> "It's how you keep afloat in deep waters. We'll teach you that before the different swimming strokes." Mjoll gestured to Sabrina who was already treading water. "Now, see what the motions are?"</p><p> "...I think so?" Remus' narrowed. "I can see what I'm supposed to do with my arms."</p><p> "Your legs need to move too sweetie." Sabrina piped up. "I'm moving mine in circular motions."</p><p> Squinting, Remus turned his gaze to his aunty. "I think I know what to do..."</p><p> "Are you ready then?" When her nephew nodded, Mjoll picked him up. Remus sharply inhaled and began holding his breath, the Icelander sending him flying right into the water with a large splash.</p><p> Sylvaria was already underwater, the half-demoness gracefully swimming up to him. He was already treading water, but his ascent was worryingly slow. Diving below him, Sylvaria used her legs to push her son towards the surface. Twisting in the water, she quickly broke the surface to see Remus keeping afloat.</p><p> Spitting out mouthfuls of water, Remus' head would keep ducking below and surfacing at random. While worrying, he was able to keep breathing until he became more stable, the boy finally finding his rhythm. His smile grew as he looked at his silver-haired mother, Sylvaria returning the grin as she watched him.</p><p> "You've got it munchkin!"</p><p> "I can tread!" Remus crowed.</p><p> Gently pulling him to her hip, Sylvaria felt his arms around her shoulders as she began swimming back to Mjoll. Lifting the boy back onto the dock, the Icelander had a proud grin as she ruffled his hair. "You take to water like a fish. I think you're ready to learn the breast-stroke."</p><p> "What's that?"</p><p> "Your mothers can demonstrate." On cue, both women began swimming around. "Look carefully at the motions."</p><p> While they were constantly moving, Remus was able to see how the arms and legs moved. "The most important thing about this stroke is the rhythm of your arms and legs." Mjoll continued. "You shouldn't wildly flail them, but move them in a steady rhythm."</p><p> "Like a song?" Remus' eye lit up at the prospect of music.</p><p> While that got a confused blink at first, the Icelander recovered quickly. "In a way. You don't sing aloud though as that'll give you a mouthful of water." Mjoll and Remus shared a chuckle at that. "But think of a song you like in your head, something fairly slow. And move your arms and legs in time with it. Can you do that?"</p><p> "I can!" Remus replied, the boy feeling his aunty picking him up for another toss into the water. He felt the rush of air along his soaking body before the cold water smacked his face, a weightless feeling enveloping him. He could see his blonde mother swimming towards him from deeper down, Remus thinking of one of the songs his grandfather liked to play on the record player.</p><p> Awkwardly, Remus began to swim towards the surface. Breaking the surface, he took a deep breath before he resumed swimming. Heading for the dock, the going was slow, Mjoll jumping into the water this time. The Icelander surfaced next to him, helping keep him afloat. "Not bad, but your arms and legs are not in sync."</p><p> "Ohhh." Hints of sadness flickered in Remus' eye.</p><p> "But it is your first time swimming, yes?" When the boy nodded, Mjoll ruffled his wet hair. "It takes awhile to figure it out. You'll get the hang of it and probably quicker then most people do."</p><p> "Really?" Remus' eye lit up at that.</p><p> "You take like a fish to water." Mjoll replied with a smile. "Now, you want to see some swimming stuff you'll be able to do yourself one day?"</p><p> The excited nod from her nephew was all the reasoning Mjoll needed to embrace her element, the Icelander effortlessly gliding through the water. All the while, Remus was transfixed as he watched her. She looked like she truly belonged in the ocean, as if she was a shark at heart.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> "You have fun sweetie?"</p><p> "Heck yeah!"</p><p> Sabrina giggled as she kissed her son's forehead. The Ravens were sitting on the shore, Sylvaria rummaging through a cooler for sandwiches she began handing out to the others. Remus was happily nomming away, Sabrina taking a swig from the water-filled whiskey bottle next to her.</p><p> "When can I swim in the ocean?" Remus asked before taking another bite.</p><p> "It'll be a little while, but not too long." Sylvaria answered as she closed up the cooler. "I might actually head back in for a little while longer."</p><p> "Well I'm not sure about this little shark..." The blonde ruffled their son's hair. "...but I've had enough swimming for today."</p><p> "Can I please go back in the water?" Remus asked as he finished his lunch.</p><p> "Course you can munchkin." Sylvaria held her son's hand as they began wading to gradually deeper waters. "Just stay near me and Aunty Mjoll, okay?"</p><p> Resting her chin in her palm, Sabrina watched the scene with a fond smile. It had been years since she last came to this lake, Sylvaria always insisting on swimming in the ocean instead. Watching the three playing in the water, the witch contented herself with producing the book in her satchel.</p><p> She had to admit, this was a really good day.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>June 4th, 1999</strong><br/> "Time to get up bucko."</p><p> Remus yawned as he sat up, the boy wrapped in a proper blanket for once. The bed he was on creaked as he shuffled out, his grandfather limping out of the small bedroom. Following his grandfather out, Remus took a seat at the table in the virtually bare dining room. The boy was still in his crimson pajamas, his grandfather in his suspenders and dress shirt as a neatly folded nightshirt rested on the couch in the living room.</p><p> Humming a tune as he stirred sizzling bacon in the frying pan, Vincent glanced at his grandson. "How'd you sleep?"</p><p> "Okay..." Hints of sadness were in the boy's eye.</p><p> The old man frowned at the sight. "You don't sleep well without yer moms eh?"</p><p> Remus was silent as he nodded.</p><p> Scraping the bacon out of the pan, Vincent's peg leg thunked as he carried breakfast over. "Knowing them, they definitely miss you too."</p><p> "Then why'd they not stay here?" The boy sniffed. "Why'd they leave...?"</p><p> Vincent was glad his back was to his grandson, the one-legged man rummaging through the drawers for cutlery. He recognized the look the silver-haired woman had when she dropped her son off, the pain in those crimson eyes. He saw it too many times before. "They've got some stuff to take care of back home is all. And it's fun to hang out with me ain't it?"</p><p> The smile on Remus' face was small, but honest. Nomming on some toast and bacon, the boy thought back on the photos he had seen of his grandfather. "Grandpa?"</p><p> "Yeah?"</p><p> "Who's the golden-haired lady you're with in those photos of you in a muddy trench?"</p><p> For a moment, the one-legged man froze. His grandson flinched at the haunted look that came across the Vincent's face, even if it was just for a moment. Clearing his throat, Vincent's voice wavered. "...Jacqueline. She's one of the few friends I had in that war."</p><p> Remus tilted his head. "What was she like?"</p><p> "For a start, she had a funny laugh and had a cheese addiction." Vincent chuckled. "VERY intense and dramatic too and when angry she became a complete Teutonic Knight."</p><p> "What's a Teutonic Knight?"</p><p> "Do you know what knights are?" When his grandson nodded, the one-legged man continued. "Well the Teutons were knights that lived around Prussia."</p><p> "Ohhhhhh..." While some measure of understanding appeared in Remus' eye, his curiosity had not been satisfied yet. "Where's Prussia?"</p><p> "Give me a minute..." Heading to the living room, Vincent retrieved an atlas and placed it on the table. The one-eyed boy moved his chair so he was next to his grandfather, the old man flipping through pages of maps as he muttered to himself. Grey eyes lit up, a finger landing on a map of the German Empire. "Right there, in the corner of old Germany. That's Prussia."</p><p> Remus meticulously studied the map. "That's where the Teutons are from?"</p><p> "I think so?" Vincent shrugged. "It's where they lived for a long time, but I'm not sure if that's where they came from at their beginning."</p><p> "Like how you're from Saskatchewan but live here!" Remus proudly replied, scarred face falling the second he saw the haunted look on his grandfather. The boy was quick to speak in a scared and quiet tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"</p><p> "Do not think this is your fault." Vincent firmly replied. "Look...I'm like you bucko; some things make me freeze up or remind me of sad things. The only real difference is that I'm better at handling it and that's only because I've been around longer then you."</p><p> The boy tilted his head. "...how did you get used to it?"</p><p> "It...it took a long time for me to." Vincent sighed. "It'll take awhile for you too, but it is far from impossible." A calloused palm rested on Remus' shoulder. "I know you can do it Remus. It'll just take time."</p><p> The silence remained for a moment, Remus hopping out of his chair to hug his grandfather. The old man returned the embrace, his heart heavy at the knowledge of his grandson's burden. It sickened him that someone had hurt the boy as much as the bloodshed and bullets had hurt him.</p><p> The two parted, Remus returning to his seat. "...if Jacqueline is your friend, where is she?"</p><p> "She lives in France." Vincent pointed to the French-German border, his finger just above Switzerland. "Right around here."</p><p> "...that's very far away." Remus remarked.</p><p> "Yep. I haven't seen her in awhile too." Vincent sighed. "...but that's also what makes friendship strong. If we met up tomorrow, it'd be like we never went seperate ways."</p><p> "Do you miss her?"</p><p> "Yeah..." Vincent glanced at the photos he had along his bookshelf, himself photographed along with others he had met in his long hunt. "...I miss a lot of people."</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Today was not that busy to Vincent's relief. Only a couple people came in and it was nothing more then just resupplying in preperation for when the hunting season came around. No one bothered his grandson either, the boy happily coloring away on some pages next to him on the counter. With the afternoon settling in, the one-legged man had contented himself with a book as he leaned back into the armchair he kept near the cash register.</p><p> Aside from his record player going through one of his Dire Straits albums, the shop was silent.</p><p> Humming along with the song, Vincent idly leafed through the pages as he finished reading them. He could see why his eldest daughter recommended this particular book, he really was enjoying it. Sliding an ace of diamonds into the book, Vincent closed it to look up at his grandson. "How's it going bucko?"</p><p> "Going good." Remus replied, the boy still scrawling away with his crayons.</p><p> With a grunt, Vincent got to his foot as he leaned on the counter next to the boy. "May I see your artwork?"</p><p> "Just the finished ones." His grandson answered as he showed him the first picture; it looked like a RCMP officer was fighting zombies with an axe.</p><p> Vincent blinked. "...who's that?"</p><p> "You!" Remus chirped, the stunned glint in his grandfather's eyes unnoticed as he pointed to the Mounty. "Aunty Kathy told me about how you fought a bunch of evil things with an axe."</p><p> That brought back memories of when Kathy was his age, the girl doodling similar drawings as his grandson. That managed to get a smile from Vincent as he ruffled the boy's messy black hair. "You're looking to be a great artist."</p><p> Hints of red seeped into scarred cheeks, the two turning their attention to the opening door. Remus clambered over the counter so he could run straight for the silver-haired woman that had entered the store. "Mom!"</p><p> Catching her son mid-step, Sylvaria lifted her son up to her hip as she kissed his cheek. "How are you munchkin?"</p><p> "I'm good!" Remus hugged his mother for a moment before she lowered him back onto his feet. "Where's Mum?"</p><p> The slight twitch in the half-demoness' eye escaped her son's notice, but not Vincent's. "She's just at home, she doesn't feel good."</p><p> "Is she okay?" The stricken look Remus had was enough to get his silver-haired mother to kneel in front of him.</p><p> "She's okay, just really tired." Sylvaria reassured him. "She'll feel better tomorrow, okay?" While her son nodded, there was no hiding the clear worry in his eye. "...we'll head home and try and help her feel better, okay?"</p><p> While the worry in Remus' eye waned, he was quick as he clambered up the stairway that led to Vincent's loft. With the boy out of earshot, Vincent finally spoke. "How is Sabrina really doing?"</p><p> "Recovered for the most part." Sylvaria wringed her hands, a deep sadness finally surfacing in her face. "Drank the last of the gin last night so she should be sober for awhile."</p><p> A dark glint flickered in those grey eyes, Vincent dragging a hand down his face. "You know, I always feared that Kathy would have a worse grip on booze."</p><p> "Right?"</p><p> Remus began descending the stairs, a beat-up satchel over his shoulder. Masking her worry, Sylvaria ruffled her son's hair as he approached. "You ready?"</p><p> "Almost..." Heading back behind the counter, Remus accepted the hug from his grandfather. "Thank you for hanging out with me Grandpa."</p><p> "I had a great time with you around bucko." Vincent chuckled as he released the boy from his embrace. "Look after yourself, alright?"</p><p> Remus nodded before he began following his silver-haired mother out of the shop. Waving them goodbye, Vincent sighed once they were out of sight. Returning to his seat, the one-legged man glanced at the photos of a familiar Frenchwoman. "I really need your help."</p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p> When Sabrina woke up this morning, her stomach felt rotten as a jackhammer pounded at the inside of her skull. The afternoon sun trickled through the curtains, the witch groaning as she rolled away from the light. Aside from a couple trips to the bathroom, Sabrina had spent the whole day in bed and was perfectly fine with keeping it that way.</p><p> The creak of her bedroom's door drew her gaze to a familiar boy that was shyly shuffling in. Arctic eyes widened, Sabrina sitting up and about to get to her feet to try and hide the aftermath of last night. "R-Remus--!" The sharp jolt of pain in her head made the witch stop. Sitting on the edge of her bed, the blonde tenderly rubbed her forehead as she bit back her pained groans.</p><p> When the agony eased off, Sabrina realized that her son was on the bed next to her and hugging her. "Mom said you weren't feeling good."</p><p> That was quite honestly an understatement, the witch loathing herself for letting her son see her like this. She didn't want him to know of her vicious addiction, to see him look at her in revulsion at how disgusting she really was.</p><p> "Mum?"</p><p> Sabrina turned her bloodshot gaze to her son.</p><p> "Why didn't you want me or Mom to help you?" The boy sniffed. "You and Mom always help me when I feel sad because you love me. We both love you and we really want to help you."</p><p> A choked sob almost escaped Sabrina's throat. Turning in her seat, the blonde lifted her son onto her lap, arms around him. Kissing his forehead, Sabrina gently carded through his messy black hair. She felt him return the embrace, the witch sniffling.</p><p> Her son didn't realize how much it meant to her that he didn't think any less of her when she was hungover.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a bitch and a half to write</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>June 24th, 1999</strong><br/> For as long as Sabrina could remember, she had always found darkly lit rooms rather comforting. Even with the sun powering her magic, the witch was just at home in the long winter nights or the sunless house of Anton Bones. She was undeterred by his candlelit room, ominous shadows cast along the walls.</p><p> "Alright, that will do." Bones released his patient's wrist and returned his pocket watch to his vest. "Does your chest still have pain at times?"</p><p> Remus nodded as he softly spoke. "It's only after running and stuff."</p><p> Jotting into his clipboard, Bones adjusted his glasses as he regarded the Ravens. "You're looking much better then before Remus. Have you been eating regularly?"  When the boy nodded, Bones smiled. "That's good to hear. Aside from making sure you exercise, there's not much else I can recommend."</p><p> The two Ravens began getting to their feet, Sabrina bowing her head. "Thank you doctor."</p><p> "It's what I do."</p><p> Arctic eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, I've got your request in the trunk. Just put them into the fridge?"</p><p> Bones' smile revealed his rather sharp and well-defined canines. "That'd be lovely."</p><p> Moments later, the two Ravens were outside, Sabrina hefting a wooden crate from her car's trunk. Glass clinked from within, Remus following. "Why does Dr. Bones want deer blood?"</p><p> Returning to the darkness of the house, the witch carefully kicked her cowboy boots off. "It's uh...a bit of a long story."</p><p> Once the two were inside, Sabrina placed the crate on the kitchen counter. Bones removed one of the glass bottles from the box, blood swirling around inside the bottle. Curiosity piqued, Remus piped up "Do you drink blood?"</p><p> While Bones only raised an eyebrow, Sabrina was fretting as she knelt in front of her son. "Remus, you can't ask stuff like that!"</p><p> Noting the sound of a rapid and fearful heartbeat, Bones began packing the blood bottles into his fridge. "I understand the nuances of ettiqutte, but I assure you Ms. Raven that I do not mind your son's curiosity." The blonde immediately untensed at that, Remus looking at the doctor. "To answer your quesiton, yes. I do drink blood."</p><p> "Why?"</p><p> "I'm a vampire." Bones replied with a shrug. "You need food and water, my kind only needs blood."</p><p> The one-eyed boy blinked "What's a vampire?"</p><p> "We're a demonic offshoot of humans." The doctor answered. "While we live long lives and possess great physical durability, we must drink blood and burn when we walk in sunlight."</p><p> Remus' eye widened. "Is that why you keep all the curtains closed?"</p><p> "Indeed." Bones ignited his stove, a kettle placed atop the element. "Any chance you two would like to stay for tea?"</p><p> "I'm afraid not, we've got stuff to do in town." Sabrina replied as she ruffled her son's hair. "This one's worn out his shoes already."</p><p> "How'd he manage that?"</p><p> "I walked until my feet made holes in them." Remus sheepishly answered.</p><p> The vampire chuckled. "Well, sounds like you need some proper hiking boots."</p><p> "Thank you for your service doctor." Sabrina spoke as she led her son back to the front door.</p><p> "It's what I do." The doctor replied as he waved the two off. Alone in his mansion again, Bones hummed in thought as he poured himself a wineglass of deer blood.</p><p> There was something off about that boy's magic...</p><p>   </p><hr/><p> </p><p> With his witch mother already in bed, that left Sylvaria as the bedtime reader. Both insisted it was his bedtime despite the fact that the sun was still shining, the promise of a Nordic saga keeping Remus on the couch.</p><p> "You have your own bed you know." Sylvaria remarked as she leafed through the book Mjoll gave her.</p><p> "The couch is nicer." Remus shrugged. Watching her rifle through the book, his eye was on the strange burn on the back of her hand. "Mom, are you related with Dr Bones?"</p><p> That got the half-demoness to pause in her rummaging. "U-uh...no. What made you think that?"</p><p> "He's a vampire and he says that vampires are demonic, just like you."</p><p> The burning returned, Sylvaria tenderly rubbing the back of her left hand. "Y-y-you...y-you know what I am??"</p><p> Simple curiosity began to mutate into fear, Remus shrinking back. "I-I heard some people say that you're demonic and stuff..."</p><p> Her son was braced for a hit. That snapped Sylvaria away from her past, her right hand tenderly wrapping around the boy's shoulder. He leaned into the touch, her other arm pulling him closer into her embrace. She could feel the old cuts that lined her son's skin through the thin fabric of his shirt, the burnt and warped flesh concealing the marks of abuse.</p><p> "....m'sorry for being stupid." The boy sniffed.</p><p> Gingerly cupping his face, he lifted his visage for scarlet eyes to look into his own. "Remus, you are not stupid. Not knowing something does not make you stupid, it just means you have stuff to learn is all." Her thumbs softly wiped away the fresh tears that ran along scarred cheeks. "And it is okay to be curious too, it is part of who you are."</p><p> "...you still love me?"</p><p> Sylvaria's heart clenched at the fear and hope in his voice. Every wound that marred his face was greatly visible this close and it made her sick to know that none of them were his fault.</p><p> She kissed his forehead, arms around him. "Always, munchkin."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>